


the bumpy road ahead

by bumblebee1220



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee1220/pseuds/bumblebee1220
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Picks up after the finale of season 11. Scully is pregnant. They are no forced to navigate the twists and turns of their new life. I love seeing a domestic Mulder so I figured this was a good way to go. This will be a multi chapter story. Hope you enjoy. Feedback welcomed.





	1. The First Few Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Picks up after the finale of season 11. Scully is pregnant. They are no forced to navigate the twists and turns of their new life. I love seeing a domestic Mulder so I figured this was a good way to go. This will be a multi chapter story. Hope you enjoy. Feedback welcomed.

The dock is a scene of lights and sirens. Scully is numb both from the cold and from the events of what just happened. Mulder sits next to her in the back of the ambulance. No one dares to speak. They just stare out at the water as the divers call off the search for the night. The water is too cold and dark for them to safely search for the bodies of CGB Spender and William. Skinner has been taken to the hospital. The medics seem to think that he will make a full recovery. Monica has also been taken to the hospital. Only time will tell if she will recover.  
Mulder looks at Scully and just stares. He knows he needs to get her home and into warmer clothes but he knows she will not be leaving willingly. This is going to be hard on the both of them. But he has to try.  
“Scully?”  
“Scully?”  
She turns around to look at him and knows what he is going to say. She says nothing and gets up and starts walking toward his car. They would have to get her car from the Hoover building at some point but tonight was not the time. Mulder got in and looked at her but said nothing and just started driving back to the house. Scully had moved back in after the fire at her place. She was tired of hiding from what she wanted.   
By the time they got to the house, Scully was asleep. She needed her sleep after everything that has been happening. Mulder got out and went to unlock the door but when he turned towards the car, Scully was getting out of the car. She just looked at him and walked toward the house. She hadn’t spoken in hours and Mulder was getting worried. He knew she would talk when she was ready.  
They walked into the dim-light room and just stood there. Mulder helped take off her coat and hung his and hers on the rack.  
“Scully, why don’t you go up and take a shower and I’ll make you some tea? That sound OK?”  
She just nodded and walked up the stairs. After a few moments he heard the shower turn on. He was standing at the stove waiting for the water to boil for their tea when he just lost it. The tears just started pouring down his face. He was a mix of emotions. He had just lost his son. Yes, Mulder called William his son regardless of what that black lunged son of a bitch told Skinner. Everyone knew he was a liar by profession. He watched as his son’s body pushed back off the dock and into the cold water below. He shot and killed his nothing but a sperm donor father for all the pain he had caused them. Then he got the mother of all bomb shells. Scully was pregnant with his child. There is only soo much a man can take in one night. He was at his breaking point.  
The teapot whistled bringing him out of his head. He took a few deep breaths, dried his eyes and went about making two mugs of tea. He needed to do whatever he could to help her through this nightmare. He put the mugs on a tray and headed up to the bedroom. Scully comes in just as Mulder sets the tray down on the bed.  
“Thank you” Are the first words she has spoken in hours.  
“Scully…”  
“Not tonight Mulder. Please not tonight.”  
“OK.”  
He knows not to push her. She will just withdraw from him more if he does and he needs her and she needs him. They drank their tea in silence. Once finished, Mulder brought the tray downstairs. Upon his return, Scully was curled under the covers in a ball. It looked like she was trying to stay warm or get warm is more likely. He got into the bed and turned toward her unsure if he should make a move to hold her or not. She made the move for him and took his arm and wrapped it around her and closed her eyes.  
Mulder couldn’t sleep. His mind was racing with all that has happened. He was still staring at his beloved Scully at 2:30am.   
At some point, Mulder must’ve fallen asleep because his eyes flew open to an empty bed and the sounds of Scully in the bathroom. The clock next to the bed read 6:30am. Mulder got up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked. All he could hear was the sound of Scully vomiting.  
“Scully, are you alright?”  
No answer.  
“Scully?”   
Mulder opens the bathroom door to find Scully kneeling in front of the toilet vomiting. He squats down next to her and holds her. After a few minutes, he gets up and gets her a cool wash cloth and hands it to her.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah. It’s just morning sickness. I’ve been queasy but today is the first time it really hit.”  
“Come on. Let’s get you back into bed. You need to rest.”  
“If it’s ok with you, I’d rather go have some tea. It usually helps settle my stomach. I’d like it if you joined me.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Maybe we could talk not about… what happened but about something else.”  
“Sure. Come on, let’s get that tea.”  
The two sat on the couch with their tea in silence for a few moments.  
“You feeling better?”  
“Yeah. Thank you. Mulder?”  
“Scully don’t say it. I know the truth. He’s our son. I know we said we weren’t going to talk about what happened now but I can’t not say anything about it. I know what you said and I refuse to believe that William is not my son. I’m sorry but I needed to say that.”  
“Mulder, I know. I don’t believe it either. William is our son. We made him out of love. I ran every test possible when I was pregnant with him and after he was born, I had a paternity test done on him.”  
“When did you do that?”  
“You were gone and William started to show some strange behavior and I got scared and had the test run. I still had your toothbrush so I figured why not. I needed to know for sure.”  
“And?”  
“And he’s your son. DNA doesn’t lie.”  
“Thank you Scully. Thank you for making me a father. Twice.”  
“Thank you for making me a mother. I never thought I’d get the chance to be one after William. We tried for over a year and nothing and now I’m pregnant.”  
“How long have you known?” he said after a short bit of silence.  
“About a week. I wasn’t sure what was going on. I thought that I was going through menopause not pregnant. I was going to tell you after I saw the doctor to be sure I was and that the test wasn’t a false positive.”  
“It’s ok Scully. I know you’re scared. I can see it in your eyes. I’m here for you for whatever you need.”  
“Thank you Mulder. I mean it. I can’t do this alone again.”  
“I know and you won’t have to. I’m here every step of the way. Speaking of, when is your doctor’s appointment? I’d like to be there.”  
“Today actually. It’s in two hours.”  
“Let’s do it then and after we can stop and get your car after we talk to Kersh. He’s been blowing up my phone for hours.”  
“Yeah, he was doing that to Skinner too. He’s pissed about the whole situation and from what Skinner told me, Kersh wants us out.”  
“He can have my badge. I’m done Scully. I can’t do this anymore. I’m done chasing answers and the truth. The truth is right in front of me.”  
“Mulder, I feel the same way. I just want to spend time with you and the baby. So we see Kersh and tell him we’re done?”  
“I think so but first. Let’s go check on our baby.”  
Mulder and Scully got dressed in some casual clothes. He loved seeing her dressed down in jeans and a sweater. He looked at her standing by the mirror in the bedroom and noticed her small bump. It wasn’t much but he noticed it. Mulder walked over to her and put his arms around her still tiny waist stopping his hands right on the small bump.  
“God you are beautiful. I love you Scully and you too my little peanut. I can’t believe I didn’t notice this.”  
Scully turned and looked at him saying, ”Mulder I thought I had just gained a few pounds. Come on we don’t want to be late.”  
Mulder and Scully arrived at the doctor’s office and waited. Scully was a nervous wreck and was grateful Mulder was there with her. After a few minutes, a nurse called them back. She took Scully’s weight and a set of vitals. She left the two in an exam room to wait for the doctor but before she left she instructed Scully to give a urine sample and where to leave it.  
“I’ll be right back Mulder.”  
“And I’ll be here waiting.”  
A few minutes Scull returned and sat on the exam table. The doctor came in shortly there after.  
“Good morning Dana.”  
“Good morning, Dr. Warnin.”  
“Let’s see, it says here you think you’re pregnant.”  
The two women talked for a few moments forgetting that Mulder was there. Scully was in her own little world and he understood. She needed to know for sure she was pregnant. Well I have the results of your urine test and you are indeed pregnant. Let us see if we can find your baby.  
Mulder, with a huge grin on his face moved closer to Scully and took her hand. He had missed all of this the first time and was not going to miss a thing now. The doctor set up the ultrasound machine and got the cold gel on Scully’s stomach. After about a minute or so, she paused the wand right over their baby.  
“Right there. There’s your baby. Looks good so far. Judging from this and what you told me, I’d say you’re about eleven weeks. Now let’s hear your baby.”  
The room quickly filled with the sound of their child’s heartbeat. Scully turned her head to look at Mulder who had the biggest smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He was soo happy he was going to get the chance to be the father he didn’t get to be for William.   
After the exam, Mulder and Scully walked hand in hand out to the car. She was about to get in when Mulder spoke.  
“Scully, you want to grab lunch before we head over to Kersh? You need to eat something. You haven’t eaten all day.”  
“Lunch sounds good Mulder. There’s a diner across the street we can go to.”  
The duo walked into the diner and were greeted by a nice woman who took them to their seat. After their orders were taken, they sat in silence for a few moments. Mulder finally spoke up.  
“We’re having a baby. I can’t believe it.”  
“Me either. Me either Mulder. I thought my chances of having another child were over.”  
“We’ll get through it together. Eleven weeks. That was?”  
“The Judy/Chuck case. It had to happen the night I crawled into bed with you. The timing fits. And we did have sex twice during that case.”  
“So that’s when it happened.” He chuckled.  
Their food arrived quickly and the two began eating. Mulder is chowing sown on his club sandwich when he notices Scully has hardly touched her Cobb salad.  
“You feel alright Scully? You’ve hardly eaten.”  
“Can we really do this Mulder? Have a baby at our ages? I mean, I had complications…the last time and now the risks are higher.”  
He takes her hands in his and looks directly into those crystal blue eyes of hers.  
“Yes we can. I know I wasn’t there before and have no fucking clue what you went through but I’m here now and together we can do this. I love you Scully.”  
“I love you too. Mulder, we’re having a baby.”  
The two finished lunch and headed to the Hoover building. They knew this wasn’t going to be easy for them. On the way, Scully called and checked on Skinner and Monica. They were both stable and doing well.  
Kersh was all too happy to see them go. He never wanted them back. It was purely professional. He hated the X-Files and all that was involved.  
“Well at least Kersh wished us well and will handle our retirement paper work.”  
“Scully he could hardly contain himself. But he did seem happy for us people probably because we won’t be bothering him again. Listen, why don’t you go back to the house and I’ll start packing up the office”  
“Mulder..”  
“Scully, it’s not just you and me anymore. We have to think about the peanut too. Go home and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Okay?”  
“Okay. I’ll see you later. Don’t stay too late. We’ll miss you.”  
Scully left the Hoover building for perhaps the last time. Mulder started packing up their belongings from the office. He only had two boxes so he took what he could at the moment and would return to get the rest.   
On his way home he called Scully and told her he’d grab dinner on the way home. She’s thrilled simply because she just woke up on the sofa and didn’t start dinner. Mulder arrived a little while later with a bag of take out in one hand and a small brown box in the other.  
“What’s in the box Mulder?”  
“I was going to ask you the same thing. Here, take the food I’ll open the box.”  
Scully grabs the bag and walks toward the kitchen to put it down. As she’s walking she asks ”Who’s it from?”  
“No return address and it doesn’t say who it’s for either.”  
“Well open it and find out.” She says as she walks back in to the living room. Mulder just about got the box open when he says ”It’s for you.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Here. See for yourself.” He pushes the box to her and she grabs it and looks inside. She pulls out a small plastic snow globe that has a rainbow inside. There is no note or anything. The two just look at each other for a moment.  
With tears in her eyes she says, “He’s alive.”


	2. Four Months Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully is entering her fourth month and things are a bit tough. Mulder has all the feelings inside. Can he help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulder calls the baby peanut. I was born 6 weeks early and nicknamed peanut so that's where that came from. My mother craved strawberries with me so Scully is and I love rocky road ice cream. Feedback welcomed

Every morning for the next two weeks is the same. Mulder wakes up to the sounds of Scully in the bathroom, sick. Every morning he feels helpless. He can’t do a damn thing for her. Scully has gotten into locking the door to the bathroom so Mulder can’t be in there. So, he does the only thing he really can do and waits for it to stop.  
This one morning was really bad. Mulder had been sitting on the edge of the bed for a good twenty minutes or so and Scully was still sick. He wanted to be there holding her but he was stuck waiting and it was eating him up inside. A few minutes later Scull exits the bathroom to see Mulder sitting on the bed.  
“Are you alright Scully?”  
“Mulder how long have you been sitting there?”  
“Long enough. Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine. It’s just morning sickness. It’ll pass.”  
“You are not fine. You look like hell. No offense.”  
“Thank you, Mulder but I’m….”  
Scully ran back to the bathroom before she could finish that sentence. Seconds later Mulder heard the tell- tale noise and sat back down. He would wait forever for his love. Only problem with that was, Mulder had to pee and had since he woke up. So he ran downstairs to the small bathroom to pee and ran back up as fast as he could. A few moments after he got back upstairs Scully came out of the bathroom looking worse then before.  
“Scully, I want you to lay back down and I’m going to get you some tea. That usually helps. Right?”  
Poor Mulder was at a loss as to what to do for her. Making tea was all she would let him do.  
“I’m fine Mulder. Really, I think it’s past for now. I’ll take the tea but I’m coming downstairs with you.”  
“Scully, you need to rest.”  
“Mulder I’m pregnant not dying. Millions of women have morning sickness. It’s normal. I’ll be fine.”  
“Fine but it’s the couch for you missy.”  
They went downstairs and Scully sat on the couch and flipped on the t.v. to some news program. She liked to know what was going on in the world. Mulder went into the kitchen and got started on her tea. A few minutes later, he walked out and handed her a mug of hot tea.   
“Here this should help.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I wish you would let me help you. I feel horrible.”  
“Mulder, you need to stop. There is nothing you can do. I’ll be fine. You have got to believe me.”  
“I do Scully. I really do but seeing you like this kills me. You’re the one that has to go through all this. You get to carry our child and I get to do nothing. I can’t do a damn thing for this baby or you.”  
Tears had started to form in Mulder’s eyes. When Scully saw this, she began to tear herself. The two sat next to each other for a few moments in silence. Scully was the first to speak.  
“I’m sorry Mulder. I know you want to be there to help me but there really isn’t anything you can do now. You just being here is enough and believe me I will need you. There will be plenty of things for you to help with.”  
“Like what?”  
“Well, for starters you can always make me tea.”  
“Ha. I can manage boiling water. What else?”  
“You’ll take me to appointments, rub my back, my feet. You can paint the baby’s room, put the crib together things like that. But most importantly, you’ll be there to coach me through the labor and birth. That Mulder is something I need you for. I can’t do that alone. Not again.”  
He kisses her forehead lightly. His love always knew what to say to make him feel better.  
“And no alien theme room Mulder.”  
“You’re no fun Scully.”  
“You feel better now?”  
“I do thanks to you. Just don’t shut me out. I’m here for whatever you need.”  
“I know and I appreciate that. Now I am going to take a nice hot shower and hopefully find some comfy clothes. Most are getting a bit snug.”  
Scully went to take her shower and Mulder threw on some clothes, left her a note on the dresser and left. Scully stepped into the bedroom in her towel and noticed a piece of paper on the dresser.  
“S, ran out to do some errands be back in a bit. Rest and eat something if you can. See you soon. Mwah, M”  
She just smiled and spent the next twenty minutes trying to find pants she was comfy in. She finally found a flowy pair of pants in the back of the closet. Scully was sitting on the couch reading when Mulder returned.  
“Mulder, I thought you weren’t going to be gone long. It’s been three hours.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t figure I’d be this long. Sorry about that. You’re looking better.”  
“It’s ok. I am and I managed to keep soup down so that’s good. Where did you go? What did you get?”  
“I stopped off and picked up some cracker, bread and soup. We were running low. Then I picked you up this. The girl at the store recommended them.”  
Mulder handed Scully a small plastic bag. She put her hand in and pulled out a box of anti-nausea lollipops and tea.  
“Mulder, what is this?”  
“Just somethings to help with the morning sickness that’s all.”  
“You are the sweetest man. You went all the way to the baby shop just for me.”  
“I’ve gone to the end of the Earth for you so a trip to a baby store is a cake walk. I did get one other thing while I was there. It should be in the bag.”  
Scully dug deep in the bag and pulled out a tiny onesie that read “lil peanut” on it.  
“Oh my god Mulder. This is adorable.”  
“I had to get it. I’ve been calling the baby peanut since you told me. It’s stupid I know.”   
“Mulder, it’s not stupid. I love your nickname for our child and I like this little onesie. You just bought the baby it’s first item. We don’t have anything yet.”  
She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.  
“I almost forgot, I picked this up for you.”  
Mulder handed Scully a bag from Motherhood. She pulled out two new pairs of pants.  
“The sales girl said a lot of women in the second trimester buy these. If you don’t like them I’ll return them. No big deal.”  
“No big deal? Mulder you went to a maternity store by yourself and bought me clothes because mine are getting tight. I love them. Thank you.”  
Every morning for the next week or so, Scully would wake up sick but not as bad as before. Each day it got better and better. She used her lollipops and drank the tea Mulder got her. It really worked.   
About a week later, Scully had an appointment with the doctor. Everything was going along well. Scully was no longer getting sick and was craving strawberries. After the doctor’s, they stopped off and had ice cream at the mall. Scully had strawberry in a cone while Mulder had rocky road.   
“Can you believe our baby can sense light and is the same size as an avocado?”  
“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”  
“Yes I am. Very much so. Aren’t you?”  
“I am. I just like seeing you happy.”  
“Come on Scully let’s take our little avocado home.”  
Scully chuckled and walked hand in hand with Mulder to their car to prepare for the next step of this journey.


	3. Five Months and Moving

Scully no longer felt sick in the morning. It was wonderful. Every morning Mulder would sneak out of bed and go downstairs while she slept. He would use the bathroom downstairs as to not wake her and then head to the kitchen to make them breakfast. It was a tradition of sorts now that Scully could eat, that Mulder would bring them breakfast in bed.  
After fixing the meal, he put everything on a tray and carefully walked up the stairs to wake his love and peanut up. As he entered the room he heard a little voice still half asleep.  
“What’s on the menu today?”  
“Good morning my love. Today we have English muffins lightly toasted with strawberry jam, grapefruit and tea. Is that to your liking?”  
“That sounds wonderful. I’m starving. Thanks Mulder.”  
“It’s my pleasure. I love doing this for you. Hey Scully how many weeks are you now?”  
“Almost nineteen weeks? Why? What have you been reading now?”  
Since finding out about the baby, Mulder has been reading a lot on line about the development of his child. He wants to know and understand everything.  
“Just wondering.”  
“Mulder.”  
“Fine. I read that the baby maybe able to hear us.”  
“Mulder, you knew how far along we are. You just wanted to make me say it so you could rattle off some fact.”  
“I can’t help it. It’s just incredible.”  
Mulder leans in kisses Scully then moves down to the little bump and kisses it.  
“Good morning peanut. Daddy loves you.”  
Just as those words came out if his mouth, Scully’s body flinched.  
“Scully, you ok? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong.”  
Without explaining further, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.  
“Oh my… Scully did the baby just…”  
“Yes.”  
“Our baby just kicked. Was that the first time you felt it move?”  
“Yes, and the baby moved at the sound of your voice.”  
“Peanut, you just made very happy this morning.”  
Mulder had a tear in his eye and Scully couldn’t help but smile at this wonderful man. This was a great way to start the day.  
A few days later, Scully and Mulder were getting ready for their appointment. Mulder was all but ready when he noticed Scully standing in front of the mirror.  
“What are you thinking?”  
“That I’m fat and too old for this?”  
“Scully, you are not fat. You are growing a child, our child that we get to check on today. You are beautiful. You always have been and always will be to be. Don’t ever forget that. And for the last time you are not old. We’re not spring chickens but we have a lot of life left in us.”  
“I look ridiculous. You know how many people were giving me looks the other day?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I went to run errands while you were doing I have no idea what. I stopped in the Target to pick up a few things and decided to look at some maternity clothes. Everyone was looking at me when I put a shirt up to me to see how it looked. I was soo embarrassed I walked away.”  
“Oh Scully. Why didn’t you say something to me?”  
He kissed her forehead and held her close. She just settled into his embrace.  
“I’ll tell you what. After the appointment, you, me and peanut will go to Target and get you whatever clothes you need. To hell with everyone and their looks.”  
“You’d do that with me?”  
“Scully I would do everything and anything for you. No matter what. I’m here for you.”  
“I love you Mulder. I’d really like that.”  
“Good. Then that’s settled but yet you still look uneasy.”  
“Well besides the fact that my breasts spill out of my bras and my panties are too tight and are cutting into me?”  
“Scully you keep talking like that we’re not going to make that appointment”  
Scully laughed.  
“I got a message from Bill. He’s going to be in town next week and wants to get together.”  
“And?”  
“And I haven’t told him about the baby. He knows nothing that’s happened except from the news.”  
“And you’re worried how he’s going to react to his sister having a baby with the man she loves?”  
“I know how he’s going to react. I just don’t know if I can handle that.”  
“Scully, it’ll be fine. I’ll be with you. Let him take it out on me. he hates me anyway. We’ll have him over for dinner and try to have a civil afternoon and meal with him. Now we have to get to that appointment.”  
They didn’t have to wait long once they got to the office to be taken into the exam room. Scully scooted on to the table and Mulder was right by her side. He put his hand on her bump and the baby moved.  
“Hello, peanut. How are we doing today? Hope you are doing well. If you’re really good mommy and daddy get to see if you are a boy peanut or a girl peanut. Daddy knows what he wants besides you being healthy. I don’t know about mommy. She wouldn’t tell me. Daddy loves you.”  
At that moment the doctor came in all smiles. Everything looked good as far as Scully was concerned. Now it was on to the baby. Heart rate was good and that baby was moving around. The doctor set up the ultrasound machine and was ready to see the baby.  
Mulder and Scully asked the doctor to write down the sex of the baby so they could see it later. They wanted to know but finding out from a doctor just seemed so not them. They set up the next appointment and headed toward the Target.   
On the way, Scully sent Bill a message regarding the visit.  
“Bill just asked where to meet. When I said the house he responded with ‘I need the address of that place you got when you moved’”  
“What did you tell him?”  
“I gave him our address so he knows that I’m back with you. Just got a message from Tara saying they will be there. Guess Bill isn’t going to answer me.”  
They drove the rest of the way just holding hands in silence. Once in the store, shopping for maternity clothes was harder then Scully thought. She did get that shirt she saw before. Mulder insisted she buy a few pairs of pasts and a few tops.   
“Mulder this is a little embarrassing. I need to buy bras and panties.”  
“What’s so bad about that?”  
“You’re going to see them. The last….”  
“I know and I’ll still think of you as sexy don’t you worry. “  
That was what she needed. Scully bought a few more items before they walked through the store passing the baby section.   
“We need to start doing the nursery Mulder. That room needs to be cleaned, painted and furnished. We have a lot to do.”  
“I’ll start cleaning the room tomorrow. You can make the list if everything we need to do and get before the baby’s born. You’re more organized then me. I’d end up buying everything.”  
They just smiled at each other and headed to the register to check out. Scully enjoyed that shopping trip with Mulder. Knowing he was there as support was what she needed. The drive back home was peaceful. When they got back home, Scully grabbed the mail and brought it inside while Mulder got the bags.  
“Mulder, this doesn’t have a return address on it.” She said as she held up a small package.   
“The last time you got one of those it was from William. You think it’s from him?”  
“Only one way to find out.”  
Scully opened the small package and pulled out another snow globe. This one had yellow flowers inside.  
“Oh, William.”  
“He’s letting us know he’s ok Scully. I know you want to see him I do to but this is his way now of reaching out. Maybe one day he’ll come home.”  
Scully was crying but they were happy tears. Her baby boy was alive. She too hoped and prayed he would come home soon.  
“Mulder, I’d like the gifts from William to go in the baby’s room.”  
“I think that’s a great idea Scully. William we be apart of the baby’s life. He’ll always be with us.”  
The two sat holding each other on the sofa just looking at the globe and thinking about their son.


	4. Chapter 4: Six Months and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback. Much appreciated. There is some sexual content in this chapter. Enjoy

“Mulder what are you doing? I need your help down here. They’ll be here any minute.”  
Mulder comes flying down the stairs.  
“Sorry, I was just cleaning up peanut’s room and guess lost track of time. What do you need?”  
“It’s fine. I’m just nervous about telling Bill. Tara will be over joyed but Bill?”  
“Will be Bill and have to get over it.”  
“I know but I can’t deal with his shit. The doctor wants me to stay calm remember?”  
He just kisses her forehead and heads to the kitchen to grab the tray of cheese and crackers Scully has prepared. Just as he sets the tray on the table, they hear the crunching of gravel under tires. They’re here. Scully gave Mulder a half smile and they walked outside to greet their guests.  
“Hi Bill. Tara so glad you guys could make it.”  
“Thank you for having us Dana. Bill and I were soo happy to get to see you. It’s been too long.”  
Bill just stood there eyeballing Mulder as he greeted Tara.  
“Bill, glad you could come.” Mulder said extending his hand. Bill just gave him a look. He really did not like Mulder.  
The four walked inside and sat around the living room chatting and catching up on things and telling stories.  
“Bill, I have those boxes from mom’s for you. Mulder will bring them downstairs before you guys leave.”  
“Thank you Dana.”  
“If you’ll excuse me for a minute, I’m going to go check on Mulder and see how dinner’s doing. It should be done soon.”  
Scully walked into the kitchen to see Mulder standing by the stove stirring the mashed potatoes and the gravy. He opted to cook leaving Scully to deal with Bill. He didn’t want to spend anymore time with him then he had to.  
“Dinner’s about ready. Hey Scully. When did you want to share the happy news?”  
“After we eat I guess. That way we get to enjoy all this food you made before the shit storm.”  
“Ok and how is peanut doing?”  
“Peanut is doing fine. Really moving today.”  
Mulder puts his hand quickly on her bump to feel the baby moving. He then gives Scully a kiss before heading to the living room to get Bill and Tara for dinner.  
They ate their meal and continued the small talk. Bill kept looking at Mulder sitting there next to his sister. He did not like that man. After dinner, dessert was brought into the living room. It was now or never but how to bring it up. Tara must’ve read my mind.  
“What do you two plain on doing now that you’ve retired from the FBI?”  
Gulp.  
“Now that you mention it, Mulder and I do have something we’d like to tell you.”  
Scully takes Mulder’s hand and takes a deep breath. She looks at him and he nods in support.  
“There really isn’t an easy way to say this so I’m just going to say it. Here it goes. Mulder and I are having a baby. I’m pregnant.”  
Bill turned red with anger while Tara jumped up and started hugging us both.  
“Dana that’s wonderful news. Congratulations to you and to you Fox. I’m soo happy for you both. Do you know what you’re having?”  
Scully was speechless, still in shock as she looked down to where her brother was sitting.  
“Umm no not technically.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means, Bill that we have the gender in an envelope from the doctor that Mulder and I didn’t open yet. We were hoping to share that with you and Tara.”  
Tara was beyond excited to find out with them. Bill not so much. He just continued to sit there looking annoyed. Scully took the envelope out of a drawer in the room and stood next to Mulder.  
“You ready?”  
“I’ve been ready since the appointment Scully. Let’s do this.”  
Scully opened the envelope to see the ultrasound picture and a folded piece of paper. Their joined hands unfolded the paper together. They looked down together and tears formed in their eyes.  
“Well, spill it. Boy or girl.”  
Together they both yelled “Girl.”  
“We’re having a girl. You guys are going to have a niece.”  
Mulder and Scully held each other closely. She was crying and Mulder couldn’t stop the tears from running down his face. They were soo happy. Tara was too. She threw her arms around them. Bill got up and walked outside clearly needing time and space.   
Mulder breaks the hug, wipes his tears away and looks at Scully and Tara. The tears of joy were replaced with sudden sadness. Mulder cannot sit by and watch her suffer any more. He has to do something.   
“I’ll go talk to him. You know how my brother gets. This was my fear all along. That he wouldn’t be happy for us.”  
“No. I’ve got this. Scully you need to take it easy remember? I’ve had enough of this. Bill and I need to have a man to man chat.”  
And with that Mulder walked out of the house leaving the two ladies inside. This was between Bill and Mulder.  
“Bill what the hell is your problem?”  
Bill said nothing as he walked further away from the house. That didn’t stop Mulder at all. He was a man on a mission.  
“Hey! I’m talking to you. What the fuck is your deal? You hate me that much that you can’t be happy for her. You’re the only real family she has and this is what you do to her.”  
“Mr. Mulder, you’re right. I don’t like you. You are a no good asshole. She’s too good for you. She deserves better then some alien loving nut job.”  
“She does deserve better then me but for reasons I’ll never understand, she loves me and is happy here with me in our home where we can raise our daughter together.”  
“Will you? Raise her together that is?”  
“I deserve that but you have no idea what happened, what caused me to leave. She made me leave you know. I wanted to stay and protect them. It killed me to leave them behind. Thinking of her and my son were the only things that got me through those long days. I will never leave her behind or my child. I love her with every ounce of my being. She was afraid to tell you about us and the baby. She knew you wouldn’t be happy for us. I understand you hate me but don’t take it out on her. She’s the happiest I’ve seen her be in years. Hate me all you want but please be happy for her, that she gets this chance to be a mother.”  
Bill turned to look at Mulder and saw his sister and wife by the house. The look on Dana’s face was one of joy, sadness and confusion. What was he to do? He hated Mulder but loved his sister. He took one step closer to Mulder before speaking.  
“I love my sister and for some damn reason she loves you. I’ll never understand why. You better take care of her and that baby. She’s been through enough. If you hurt ger in any way, I’ll kill you. If anything happens to her or that baby, I’ll kill you.”  
“Noted.”  
The two walked back to the girls and had a nice rest of the afternoon.  
The weeks leading to their next appointment were spent cleaning the baby’s room and lots of reading and research. Well Mulder did the research. He was clueless when it came to being a father so he wanted to know as much as her could before peanut was born.  
They haven’t decided on a theme yet for the room. Mulder keeps prompting Scully to go with him to the store and look.  
“Scully, we need to do this. You know I’m not exactly handy with this stuff. You need to give me time.”  
“We have time Mulder don’t worry.”  
“I do worry. Why don’t we at least order the furniture. That usually takes time to get delivered. Then at least we have something for her besides a onesie and two snow globes from her brother.”  
“We can do that. Let’s go now while I have energy.”  
The two went and had a fairly good time at the store. Scully was able to keep Mulder on task. They ordered a beautiful white crib, matching changing table/dresser, a night stand and some shelves. Mulder had to get his princess peanut a beautiful princess inspired bookcase. Scully could not convince him otherwise.  
A week later, it was time for their 24 week check up. Each time they went Mulder got more excited about the arrival of their daughter. He’s never say it to Scully, but he really wanted a girl. Once he learned of her pregnancy, Mulder couldn’t help but want a daughter, a little Scully. Now he was getting that chance.  
“Mulder, I was thinking that after the doctor’s we could go have a nice dinner at that Italian Place we love then come back here, maybe watch a movie and have some fun adult time.”  
“Sounds good to me. What kind of adult fun were you thinking? Some finger fun or tongue fun.”  
“Well, I thought we could start with some kissing then move on to touching. Fingers will be involved but Mulder that’s not all of what I want. I want you, all of you.”  
“Scully, I don’t know. I mean you’re pregnant and I wouldn’t want to hurt you or her. She could hear us or what if she feels it.”  
“Mulder you need to stop worrying. Sex isn’t going to hurt the baby or me. I’m a doctor remember? We just need to be careful. You can’t slam me against the wall like we used to but sex is fine. It’s been months since you’ve been inside me and I want it. No, I need it bad.”  
“God, you have no idea how much I want to. You’re sure it’s alright?”  
“Yes, I’m sure and Mulder if anything doesn’t feel right, I’ll let you know. I promise.”  
With that it was settled. After months of just fingers, hands and mouths Scully and Mulder were finally going to have honest to goodness hot steamy sex. The night could not come fast enough.  
The appointment went well. Scully is gaining the right amount of weight and is taking it easy. Peanut is developing right on track. For once their life is going normally. The doctor even reassured them both that sex was fine. Mulder was excited but still nervous but he’s letting Scully control the pace.  
The two had a nice dinner of salad and warm Italian bread to share. Mulder got penne with vodka sauce while Scully had spaghetti with garden vegetable in a light butter and herb sauce. They enjoyed coffee and biscotti for dessert while they chatted.  
“I’m glad you’re here with me this time around. I know we don’t talk about it but it was hell going to appointments alone. Then when you were back it took you time to adjust and you were there for some but not like this.”  
“Scully, I wish I could turn back the clock and do that all over again. I knew something was wrong and yet I went anyway. I missed soo much and not being there when he was born nearly killed me but rest assure I’ll be there this time.”  
The two finished dessert, paid and headed for home. The night wasn’t over yet. Once they arrived home, Mulder went to find a movie but Scully had other plans.  
“Mulder, why don’t we skip the movie. I’m not in the mood but I am in the mood for something else.”  
You didn’t have to tell him twice. He grabbed her hand and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. It didn’t take long before slow tender kisses turned much deeper. His shirt was quickly removed and tossed aside. Mulder took care in removing hers. With shirts gone, Mulder took the chance to gaze at this beautiful woman standing in from of him that was working on undoing his jeans.  
“Scully, how is it possible for you to be more beautiful each day? God, I love you.”  
Scully said nothing as she kissed his lips. That was his answer. Within minutes they were in nothing but underwear. Mulder unclips her bra and lets her breasts fall free. He begins to kiss them softly as Scully moans.  
“Mulder, I need you. I want you now.”  
Mulder spins himself around so he can lay on the bed. He is painfully hard right now but resists the urge to touch himself knowing if he does this night won’t last long at all. He watches as Scully slides her panties down and off. She takes his hand and guides it to her.  
“See what you do to me?”  
Mulder slips his finger through her folds and finds out.  
“God, Scully you’re dripping.”  
“That’s how much I want this. How bad I need it.”  
Scully moved on to the bed and removed Mulder’s boxers. She could see the relief in his eyes when he was freed. She climbed on to his lap and grabbed him giving him a little squeeze. He moaned and she smiled. She soon guided him to the sweet spot and slowly slid down his member.  
They stayed still for a moment relishing in the feeling. They both knew it would be over quick once they started moving. Ever the gentleman, Mulder let Scully control the night. She slowly started moving up and down his length with Mulder holding her hips. He loved watching her breasts bounce as she moved.   
“This feels amazing Mulder. I love feeling your dick inside me. I’ve missed this feeling.”  
“Scully, you are soo tight. You feel amazing. You keep it up and I’m not going to last.”  
As if on cue Scully picks up the pace just a bit more. The sounds coming from her mouth are a tell tale sign she’s getting close. He can feel the boys tightening and knows he’s close too.  
“I’m close.” He manages to say in between moans. I want you to come with me. are you close?”  
“Yes.” Was all she could say.  
“Touch yourself. I want to see you touch yourself.”  
Scully took her finger and placed it between them and started rubbing her clit. They both moaned louder as they got closer to their peaks.   
“Oh god Scully, I’m gonna come.”  
“Don’t stop Mulder. Come for me. I’m right there with you.”  
At that moment Mulder let out a loud moan and blew right in her as she clamped down around his pulsing member. She laid her head on his chest and kissed it. They stayed like that until their breathing returned to normal. Scully scooted off of Mulder and handed him the tissue box to clean up. She went to the bathroom and returned moments later crawling in to bed beside him.  
The two cuddled up next to each other and looked into each others eyes.  
“I love you Mulder.”  
“I love you too Scully. I love you too peanut. Hope that didn’t scare you. Night peanut, night Scully.”  
“Night Mulder.”


	5. Chapter 5: Seven Months and Lots Going on

Mulder had cleaned out the nursery and had already put a primer coat on the walls. They hadn’t decided on a theme yet. They also didn’t have a name yet either. Mulder was in full on nesting mode. The two had bought a swing that was grey with little foxes on it. When they saw it, they knew they had to have it. Mulder would buy anything for his girls.   
Mulder was unpacking the swing and getting the batteries installed as Scully sat watching.  
“I get the swing but do we really need a bouncer too? Don’t they do the same thing?”  
“Mulder. Swings are wonderful ways to get the baby to sleep. You have no idea.”  
“I don’t but I’m eager to see it. But why the bouncer?”  
“It’s needed. It’s another way to calm the baby down. If the swing gets dirty and needs to be washed, she can be in there and it’s easier to move.”  
“Makes sense and you do have to admit that it is cute with the whole bunny motif. She’s going to be laying on a bunny.”  
The two chuckled as Mulder finished with the swing. He looked at the boxes around him and then to Scully.  
“Bouncer, higher or the play yard thingy?”  
“Umm go with the bouncer. We’ve been talking about it and then the play yard. Baby won’t need a high chair for a while.”  
Mulder moved the swing box to the door and moved on to the bouncer. That was easy. Mulder was not good at putting things together but he was going to try his best for his girls. Scully had just woken up from a nap as Mulder was just finishing bring the boxes outside. She looked around to see the swing, bouncer, their play yard was set up right where they said it was to go and just inside the kitchen was her high chair with the little stars on the cushion.  
“Mulder, you put it all of it together?”  
“I did. The stroller car seat thing is set up and is in the office for now. The diaper bag is there too for now as well as that cute little animal play mat. I left the carrier in there too. Wasn’t sure where you wanted it.”  
Scully walked to where he was standing and gave him a passionate kiss. That was all he needed to know he did good.  
“Scully, I was thinking. I was looking at the stuff we have for peanut. We have the fox, the bunny and that animal play mat. How would you feel about an animal inspired nursery?”  
Scully said nothing but just looked at him. He was soo involved with this baby, it made her heart swell with love and pride.  
“Scully? What do you think? You’ve eighty-sixed all my other ideas and well your idea was just boring as hell.”  
“My idea was not boring.”  
“White walls with a border of the alphabet.”  
“When you put it that way. It does sound boring. I’m not girly so I wasn’t a fan of your over the top pink room with fairies.”  
“I’ll give you that one but what about my other idea?”  
“Mulder, we are not turning our daughter’s room into outer space complete with a UFO and aliens.”  
“You’re no fun.”  
“I’m going to remember that for later. I do like the animal idea. What were you thinking?”  
“I was thinking something cute but not overly girly as you say. We’ve already got a bunny and fox so I was thinking like a forest like the ones in stories not the ones with monsters and killer mites.”  
“I like it. What do you say we go buy paint and the stuff tomorrow morning? That gives you the day to paint and me time to was all the bedding.”  
“Sounds like a plain. We can check the stores website for ideas so we know what we’re looking for when we get there. I do have a question. You not liking pink and girly, is that why you have a black diaper bag and everything is pretty neutral?”  
“That and you’d look pretty funny toting pink everywhere.”  
The two laughed and made their way to the kitchen to start making dinner. It was fajita night. Mulder had learned to cook a bit as he got older. He was cooking the chicken while Scully was slicing the peppers and onion. They were a good team.   
Dinner was almost ready when there was a knock at the door. No one came to visit them.   
“Who the hell is that?”  
“I’ll go. You need to keep working on your cooking.”  
Scully walked to the door and slowly opened after seeing a man at their door. Mulder couldn’t hear what was being said from the kitchen so he turned off dinner since it was done and walked toward Scully.  
“Who was at the door?”  
“Delivery.”  
“From who?  
“There’s a note here. ‘Thought this would be nice for the baby. Love Tara, Bill and Matty.’”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s a bassinet. Mulder this is the exact one I saw in the store when were buying the nursery furniture.”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m positive. It has the little lambs on the mobile. It’s white and girly but not too much. Mulder how did they know?”  
“I don’t know Scully?”  
“Mulder?”  
“Tara sent me a message. They wanted to get you something for the baby and I saw the way you lit up when you saw this so I told her and sent her a picture. I however have no idea what’s in that other box that came with it. We can open it after we eat. Come on, peanut has to be hungry.”  
After they ate, Mulder cleaned up while Scully headed back to the living room.  
“Mulder, that other box from Bill and Tara, it’s bassinet sheets. They thought of everything. I’m going to keep these in the box for now. I’ll was them when we get the other bedding stuff.”  
Mulder had painted the nursey and it only took him an entire day. He was not good at household things like painting. The shopping trip got put on hold due to bad weather and the furniture being delivered. The room was a light sandy brown color. Something neutral for their animal themed room. Mulder spent the next two days putting the crib and the rest of the furniture together. The bassinet was set up in their room. Things were coming along which was great because Scully was almost seven months along.  
The weather had finally gotten better so the happy couple headed out to buy their peanut more of what she needed. It was a long list but for the day, it was focused on the bed room. Scully had a list of what they needed. First up was a diaper pail.  
“Well that is something we really need.”  
“Big time Mulder. This baby is half yours. If she eats like you do, we’re in trouble.”  
Mulder laughed as they headed toward bedding. Mulder had the cart but feared they run out of room before they were finished. Scully agreed and went to get another cart leaving Mulder in the bedding department. When she returned, he had a few items in the cart already. Luckily not too much yet.  
“Mulder was is this stuff?”  
Mulder pulled a few items from the cart to show her.  
“I found these and just had to. They are soo cute.”  
“Mulder does that blanket have a fox on it?”  
“Yeah it does. These go with our animal theme right?’  
He was like a child trying to help. He was beyond excited to be there for all this. Scully shook her head before speaking.  
“It is cute kind of like another fox I know.”  
The two smiled and proceeded to fill up both carts with bedding and décor. Mulder insisted on them getting everything from sheets to curtains. They had blankets, extra sheets, changing pad covers, curtains and wall decorations all adorn with foxes, squirrels, deer and other forest animals. The colors were dark chocolate brown, greens and others. Mulder threw in a stuffed raccoon and fox while she wasn’t looking. They grabbed a few animal storage buckets before running out of room in their carts.  
“I’ve got to find the ladies room. Can I trust you?”  
He didn’t answer and she wandered off to the ladies room. In the short time she was away, he found a cute night light with an owl on it plus two other items that needed to be brought to the car after purchase. She was going to kill him but nothing was too good for his girls.  
When they got to the register, the two other items were waiting for them. He had no idea how all this stuff was going to fit in the SUV but he’d figure it out. Scully looked at him when she saw the two items he seemed happy about.  
“Before you say anything just hear me out.”  
“Mulder, you bought our daughter a fox chair and a rocking fox.”  
“Yeah. Thought they would go great in the room and when she’s old enough she can use them.”  
Scully couldn’t say no. He was beyond adorbs buying baby stuff. She smiled until she saw the bill.  
“Mulder, the bill is over thirteen hundred dollars. That’s too much. We should put some stuff back.”  
He pulled her to the side while the cashier packed up their items.  
“Scully, look. I know it’s a lot but it’s for our child; our daughter. I wasn’t there to help you before with this stuff but I’m here now. You know I inherited everything from my parents’ estates. The houses were sold and I put that money away. I never touched it. It was for our family. Let me do this for us.”  
Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. Mulder paid their bill and they walked out with two carts plus his fox chair and ridding toy. She did have to admit that a rocking horse that was a fox was really cute. Mulder put those items in first along with the diaper pail and the bog bedding package they managed to find. All that was left were the 5 large bags. Between the trunk and backseat everything was ready to go home.  
The next few days were spent putting up the wall border, curtains and such as Scully washed all the items that needed to be washed. Scully had fallen asleep on the sofa so Mulder took it upon himself to finish the nursery. When she woke up, he guided her up stairs and opened the nursery door.  
“Oh my god Mulder. It’s perfect. Everything is perfect. You finished this?”  
“I wanted to surprise you. Did i?”  
“Yes. Mulder, is that?”  
“Your mother’s rocking chair? Yes, it is. I got it out of storage when you went to get groceries earlier.”  
Tears streamed down her face at the thought of her mother being there with them on this journey. Scully’s tears turned to a smile when she eyed the memory board with pictures of them, her parents, Samantha, his parents and one of a baby William. The whole family was with them. She then laughed at the sight of the fox clock on the wall.  
“That chair is going to come in very handy while I’m nursing.”  
“You’re going to nurse?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I just want to be able to help with those late-night feedings that’s all.”  
“I’ll pump too so you can help.”  
“Thanks. I want to feel useful.”  
“You are. We can go get that stuff after the appointment. I want to get the bibs and burp clothes too and maybe do the diapers and bath stuff too.”  
“Can I make a confession?”  
“You can tell me anything Mulder you know that.”  
“I’m scared to death. I have no fucking clue how to raise a kid. I had two days with him. All I did was hold him. I’ve never fed a baby or changed a diaper. I’m afraid I’, going to mess up our daughter.”  
“Mulder, you are not going to mess up our daughter. You are going to be a wonderful father to her. You love her soo much and she’s not even here yet.”  
“Love isn’t going to be enough and before you say anything let me finish. I am clueless on how to be a father. I screwed up before and look what happened.”  
“You mean with William.”  
“Yeah. I held him sure but that was for two days. I was not a father to him. No father would abandon his son and run off in search of the truth. My father, the one I always knew as my father, look what he did. I didn’t exactly have a good role model. I just want her to be happy, healthy and safe. I couldn’t do that before. How can I now?”  
He has unshed tears in his eyes as does she. She always blamed herself for William but Mulder feels like a bad father because he left them.  
“Mulder. What we did for William was out of love. We were trying to be good parents and do right by him. From what we’ve seen, he seemed to have a good life. Nothing is ever perfect Mulder. We just need to do the best we can. As for not knowing how to do things, we can ask the doctor if there’s a class we can take. I could use some refreshing myself. We’ll do this together. You and me.”  
They just stay together in silence for a bit before heading to down to watch some t.v. They had an appointment to think about. The trip to the store was going to be after the doctor’s but they couldn’t wait to go.  
Mulder pushed the cart and followed Scully to the aisles of need. First up was the breast pump. He felt very uncomfortable standing there while Scully looked at each one. After a good twenty minutes of looking, she looks at him with the look that says ‘I’ve got the one’.  
“Did you find the one you want?”  
“I did but…”  
“But what?”  
“It’s two hundred dollars plus the started pack and milk bags.”  
“Do you need these items to feed our daughter?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then put the stuff in the cart so we can get the bottles so I can feed her too.”  
On the way to the bottles, they stop and get a nursing pillow and two covers. She’ll need those she tells him when he questions her.  
“Tell me again, why can’t we get the colorful bottles?”  
“These are meant for babies who nurse as well. Makes it easier on them.”  
Mulder nodded and headed towards the bibs and burp cloths. Scully let him pick them out while she went to the bathroom.   
“Mulder do we really need twenty seven bibs to start with?”  
“I don’t know. Told you my baby knowledge was nothing. The say ‘I love mommy’ and ‘I love daddy’. I got carried away didn’t I?”  
Scully couldn’t say he did not when he looked that happy. She took a peak at the eighteen burp cloths he picked out. They were cute. One had foxes on it. The two grabbed some binkies and some other odds and end before heading to the bath section. They needed a baby tub. Mulder picked out two bathrobes. If Scully hadn’t stopped him, their daughter would have for every day of the week. Scully picked up the wash clothes and towels. She could picture her in the princess robe Mulder picked or the fox hooded towel that she did. This was all becoming real. A quick stop for diapers and wipes and they were good to go for this trip. Yet another large bill. Mulder didn’t care he was just happy to be there.  
Mulder sat and watched as Scully’s belly was measured. Her vital were taken and notes were written for the doctor. The doctor arrived shortly after the nurse left. For all the worrying they had about this pregnancy, things were going great. The baby was doing fine. They listened to the heart beating nice and strong. They got a few new pictures too while they were there.  
“You are doing great Dana. Do you guys have any questions?”  
“Yes, actually. Do you have any information on parenting classes? We figured it would be a good idea.”  
“Sure. I can get you that information. While we’re here we should schedule your C-Section.”  
The two looked stunned. Scully spoke.  
“C-Section? What are you talking about?”  
“Dana, I read your file and you had some serious complications after delivery.”  
“I did but I also had a complicated pregnancy. This one has been nothing like that one. I want a vaginal birth.”  
“I can’t force you to gave the surgery and you are a doctor so you understand the risks. I assume you’ll want to take child birth classes?”  
“Yes we will be thank you. We’ll take that information too.”  
The doctor left to get them their information. They were going to parenting classes. Mulder was going to get to hold her hands through each contraction and each push. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All baby items are actual items. I searched for them myself


	6. Chapter 6: Eight Months and learning

“Are you sure you don’t want the surgery?”  
“Yes. As much as going through labor and delivery scares me to death, I want to do it. I did it before under not the best of conditions but I still did it and I will do it again. You’ll be by my side the whole time. Besides I don’t want that kind of recovery.”  
“As long as you’re sure. I’ll be by your side through it all. I’m just worried.”  
“If there are any complications the surgery will be done no questions asked.”  
“I know that but I was talking about myself. You know how I get. I’m not good around blood and stuff.”  
“Mulder, you’ll be fine. Yes there is blood and no it won’t be pretty like the movies but in the end you get to see your daughter brought into the world and take her first breath.”  
She could always do that. She could erase his fears in a blink of an eye. Just another thing he loved about her. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek and there was a knock at the door.  
“Did you order something Scully because I didn’t.”  
“I ordered some clothes for the baby but they shouldn’t be here yet. Go find out.”  
Mulder opened the door for a UPS man. Took the package, shut the door and walked to Scully.  
“Open it Mulder.”  
Mulder opened the box to find a note. It read:  
“Congratulations on the newest member of the Scully-Mulder family. You two deserve it. Hope to see you guys soon. Walter.”  
Scully had tears in her eyes as she spoke.  
“Awww Walter. You shouldn’t have.”  
Mulder pulled out a frame for the ultrasound picture. Next was an adorable princess bib, burp cloth and onesie set all packed in a box that looked like a princess carriage.   
“Wait Scully there’s more from Skinner. Guess he does like us after all.”  
There was a frame for each of them. One was for daddy and the baby and the other for mommy and the baby. The final item was for Mulder. It was a dark blue hat that had DAD written across the front. He almost cried at the site of it.  
“I’m going to wear this proudly the day she’s born.”  
The two sat there on the couch just in awe of what was happening. They were talking about birthing classes, parenting class and names for their peanut.  
The following week was parent class week. They were a bit uncomfortable with going but they knew it was a good idea. Mulder wanted to learn. He wanted to be there for his daughter. They were sure to be the oldest ones there but the looks they got going out together, they were used to it. They were just about to leave when Scully noticed a delivery man pulling up.  
“Maybe the clothes I ordered are here.”  
Mulder took the box from the delivery guy while she signed and closed the door.  
“Do you know any one in Texas Scully?”  
“Oh my god. Charlie.”  
She grabbed the box and opened it. There was a beautiful card inside on top.  
‘Dana and Fox, I guess congratulations are in order. Tara talked to Cindy and told her the happy news. I can’t believe you’re having a girl. We’ll fly out to see you guys after she’s born when you’re ready. We wanted to give you something for the baby. When we adopted Cara we were given items like these and Cindy loved them so we thought you guys would too. Love Charlie, Cindy and Cara.”  
“I didn’t know they adopted Scully.”  
“They tried for two years to have a baby. They had two miscarriages when they stopped trying so they adopted Cara. She’s seven now. My brother keeps me guessing. So let’s see what they gifted our peanut.”  
Scully slowly pulled out a little princess hat in the shape of a crown.   
“Oh my god Scully look at that hair things and those have matching shoes and those have… tutus?”  
“Those are diaper covers. Look a little princess outfit and a bank with a crown. She’s spoiled already.”  
“Look at the bunny with the socks. She needs lots of those right? Look at all these frames for the house. I take it he likes photos.”  
“Yes she needs socks and yes he loves photos. He was always such a ham when we were kids. He loved making memories and writing them down hence the baby book, album and calendar. They even got belly stickers.”  
“Belly stickers?”  
“There stickers you put on the baby each month to show how old they are.”  
“Oh. What’s that?”  
Scully opened the small box and unwrapped a figure of a mother and father standing by the baby in a crib. They both has tears streaming down their faces. He put everything back in the box while she found a safe place for the figure. Mulder went to tend to the leaves and Scully went to get groceries. She hoped the clothes would be there when she returned. She wanted them washed and away.  
When she arrived home an hour and a half later, he was waiting for her. He gave her a kiss and helped with the bags.  
“Before you ask, yes your package came. It’s in the office for safe keeping. Groceries first then baby.”  
The groceries were put away in record time. She was busting to show him what she ordered. They went to the office and she instantly opened the box. She insisted on unpacking before she showed him anything. Once she was done she started off with showing him sixteen one piece sleeping outfits ranging in sizes and designs. His eyes grew larger as she laid out seven sets, socks, hat and mittens, a winter suit, four one piece outfits with tutus on them and a gift set that says ‘mini boss’ on it. The fashion display ended with ten onesies and a pair of princess slippers.  
“Scully, you send a few things. There’s dozens here. I must say, this stuff is adorable. Some very girly items here but I do see some foxes in these clothes.”  
“I got a bit carried away but the store had a great sale. I couldn’t help myself. I want to play dress up with my daughter.”  
“I don’t want you to have all the fun clothes shopping for peanut and I do know they need lots of clothes so why don’t we hit the store before the class tomorrow? We need to get some books anyway.”  
She agreed because secretly she loved shopping for her daughter. She then washed and put the tiny clothes in a basket to bring up stairs. They were ready for the class the next day. They both wondered how he would do with it all.  
Scull dressed casually in leggings and a top and Mulder with his jeans and t-shirt. They were heading out early so they had plenty of time to shop before the class. She insisted on one cart so they wouldn’t over shop. First up clothes. They spent almost two hours in the department filling their cart. They ended up with ten new hairbows, several hats; more foxes were in hand and a few mittens so she wouldn’t scratch herself. That was just the first aisle too. The sleep ware aisle yielded well with seven new items. All in all they ended up buying all that plus twelve sets with Mulder’s favorite being the daddy’s princess one with the tutu on the pants, fourteen pants, twenty onesies having to get the ‘bossy’ ones, eleven one piece outfits, five shirts, three onesie sets Mulder wants for pictures because and he told her as much holding each one up,’ she’s daddy’s princess, she’s not allowed to date ever and she’s sorry because daddy has two bosses’ and to round out the trip thirty hangers which isn’t enough but will make it work, nine soft books and thirty hard books ranging from classics to ones like ‘Good night princess’ to fill her bookcase with. It was a long day and they still needed to get to class.  
“I know we said this class was a good idea Scully but I feel very out of place. I mean look at these people.”  
“Mulder, unless you’ve learned everything there is about newborns, I suggest you get over it. So, these couples are younger then us we knew they would be.”  
“I know but look at them, all young and energetic and married.”  
“Married? What does that have to do with anything? We weren’t married before.”  
Before he had a chance to answer, the instructor for the class walked in. that conversation would need to wait. The class went rather well. Each couple got a doll to practice on. They learned swaddling, feeding, changing, dressing, holding, bathing and feeding. Scully was a natural. He stood in awe of her as she cradled the doll. She was meant to be a mother. Mulder didn’t do as baby as he thought. He was a good bath giver and feeder. Overall the class went well.  
“I don’t know Scully, swaddling is not my thing. I almost broke the doll.” He said as the sat down on their sofa to eat pizza.  
“Mulder you did great. I was surprised actually. You were soo sure you had no idea what to do and then you did soo well. Our daughter is very lucky to have you as her father.”  
“She’s lucky to have you as her mother. You were born to be her mother.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Mulder spoke.  
“Scully, peanut needs a name. We’re running out of time here. You have any you like?”  
“Yeah I do. You?”  
“A few yeah.”  
That night while eating pepperoni and bacon pizza; Scully has taken to eating fatty foods lately; their daughter’s name was decided. She fell asleep leaning on him with his had resting on her belly. He stayed like that for most of the night.  
Scully woke to Mulder waking her gently from her slumber on the couch.  
“Morning sunshine. Breakfast will be done in a bit. Why don’t you go take a shower before we eat?”  
“What did I do to deserve you?”  
“I ask myself the same question about you daily. Before you go up though, I got you a little something.”  
He handed her a bag from the same place he got her tea from. She pulls out a box of third trimester tea bags.  
“It’s supposed to help keep you relaxed and get you ready for the labor and delivery.”  
She smiled and pulled out a purple box set of prenatal bath products.  
“Mulder, lavender vanilla. I love that scent. What is all this for?”  
“Just a little something for momma. I see the way you look at yourself in the mirror, or when we’re in the shower or even after making love. You are more beautiful now then ever before. Now I want you to go upstairs and shower. Enjoy your scrubs and oils for today we relax and tonight we are going to dinner.”  
“You’re such a sweet loving man. I love you Mulder. We don’t need to go out for dinner. I have nothing to wear.”  
“I love you too and yes we are going to dinner and you do have something to wear. It’s all taken care of.”  
She gave him a long passionate kiss before taking her kit up to the bathroom. The kiss and site of her made him a little hard but he shook it off and went about finishing breakfast. He hoped that the night would leave him with a smile on his face and one on hers as well.  
The day was spent relaxing as planned. They did fold more baby clothes. This kid had a bigger wardrobe then her parents did. They watched a movie and strolled around the property. Scully smelled of lavender and he loved it. Her skin was glowing.  
“So what am I wearing tonight?”  
“I have three options for you. Hope you like them.”  
“I’m sure I’ll love them.”  
Once back in the house, Mulder went and got the bag he hid in his office. Scully watched as he pulled out first a navy knee length short sleeve dress with some detail above the waist, next a short sleeve knee length burgundy dress with a tie at the waist and the last was a black knee length dress with sleeves to the elbow and a knot tie in front by the waist.  
“If you don’t like them, I can take them back.”  
“I love them Mulder. Thank you.”  
“Anything for you my love. Is there one that you really want?”  
“I think I’m going to pick the black one. I really like the way this one feels.”  
The two started getting ready for their date. Scully looked beautiful in her new dress and flats. She couldn’t wear heels like she used to being seven and a half months pregnant. Mulder looked dashing in dressy jeans and a white short sleeve button down shirt.  
The restaurant was picturesque with the linen covered tables adorned with candles while soft music played in the background. They shared bruschetta and talked while they waited for the rest of their meal.  
“Mulder, this place is beautiful.”  
“Not as beautiful as the woman sitting across from me.”  
Scully blushed a bit before he continued.  
“I wanted to do something special just us. Call it a romantic date night since I knew you wouldn’t be keen on a babymoon.”  
“Correct but Mulder you didn’t have to do this.”  
Just then the server arrived with their entrees. Scully ordered the roasted spring chicken with stuffing, mashed potatoes and carrots. Mulder ordered a T-bone steak with a baked potato and asparagus with a side of onion rings which he knew Scully would be picking at. They had light conversation as they ate. Dessert was cheesecake the shared with coffee for Mulder and tea for Scully. The night was going as perfect as possible.  
After dessert, they headed outside and took a stroll through a local park holding hands. They found a bench overlooking the pond and sat. Mulder took Scully’s hand and she turned to look at him.  
“Scully, I want to say something and you have to let me finish.”  
“OK.”  
“I love you and I have for a very long time. You stood by me in my search for Samantha, the truth about everything. You took care of me when I was sick or hurt. You held me as I mourned my mother. We’ve been through more things then people twice our age. It took us years to be true to ourselves and we were only together for a short time. You ran away with me like a damn teenager in love. I am alive because of you. I have a son because of you. I’m going to have a daughter because of you. I guess what I’m getting at is this. You are my life. My whole world. I never want to be without you. Dana Katherine Scully will you do me the honor of being my one and only? Will you marry me?”  
Scully had tears in her eyes. Mulder pulled out a small box and opened it revealing one carrot white gold diamond engagement ring.  
“The stone in the middle is you and the two on the sides represent William and the baby. Please say you’ll be my wife.”  
“Fox William Mulder it will be an honor to call you my husband. Yes I will marry you.”  
The two shared a sweet loving kiss as Mulder put the ring on her finger. They held hands as they walked back to the car and drove home smiles never leaving their faces. They were truly happy as was peanut who was kicking around inside her mommy’s belly.  
They arrived home and went up to their room. They kissed passionately before removing their clothes. They made sweet love in their bed and after fell asleep spooned up together.  
The doctor’s appointment came quickly. Scully is now eight months pregnant. The doctor is happy to hear that the birthing classes are going well. They have one more to go. They are soo close to meeting their daughter. Baby is in the right position head down. Everything looks good. Scully’s blood pressure is a little high and her feet are swollen so the doctor has told her to take it easy basically not going anywhere. Before they leave the doctor asks if they have any questions. Scully does.  
“I’m a little concerned with breast feeding. It’s been a while and I’m just worried I won’t have enough milk for her. I mean they’re not as big as they got then. What do I do?”  
“I wouldn’t worry. Your body will know what to do. They do have certain foods you can eat to help produce more milk if you’re really concerned.”  
They left the doctor’s and headed home. He dropped her off to rest while he ran to do some errands. A few hours later Mulder gets home with a dozen roses for his love just because he wanted to, a bag or two from the baby store with all the baby bath products, diaper creams and cleaning products all baby safe that they needed. The last bag was for Scully.  
“Mulder, what is this?” she asked as she took the bag from his out stretched hand.  
“Just some things that may come in handy after peanut is born.”  
“Booby tubes? Nipple butter? Mulder.”   
They both blushed a bit before Mulder spoke.  
“I overheard what you said to a mother at the parenting class. You were talking about how sore you got with William so I asked the woman at the store and she said they sold a lot of these and women really liked them. There’s a few other things in there to help heal you after. And I know you’re worried about not producing enough milk and I saw these near the other stuff and figured what the hell. If you like them and they work we can get more.”  
“Lactation cookies, bars, tea. Mulder…”  
“Too much?”  
“No, it’s perfect actually. Thank you. I can imagine it wasn’t easy for you to even look at this stuff let alone buy it. You always surprise me.”  
“That’s my job babe.”  
She laughs and takes him by the hand and walks to the stairs with that look in her eyes he loves. The lights get flicked off and away to their room they go.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Baby

Scully is in full out nesting mode. Every bit of baby clothes is washed and put away. Diaper bag is packed with their daughter’s take me home outfit and anything else she needs. Scully has over hospital bag packed and downstairs by the door. She is ready.   
“Mulder, I just realized something.”  
“What’s that? That you’re on your feet too much and they’re going to be balloons in about five minutes.”  
“No. We have no toys for her not even a rattle. I’m such a bad mother.”  
Tears start to run down her face as she sits next to him. He wraps his arms around her and lets her cry. He’s learned over the last few months, she cries a lot due to the hormones.   
“You are not a bad mother. We can go get toys honey. Don’t worry. You’re the one who told me all that.”  
She had a small smile across her face. She knew he was right. They made plans to go to the toy store and pick up some cute toys for their little peanut. Mulder was worried about Scully doing too much. The doctor did tell them almost a week ago to take it easy. They made a deal. She had to take it easy for the next few days and after the doctor’s weekly check, they would go shopping.  
Scully did pretty well. She didn’t trust Mulder to go toy shopping without her. He would go crazy. They headed to the doctor’s for a quick check up. Her feet weren’t swollen so everyone was happy. The doctor did a check and determined that the baby was moving into position and her body was preparing for the birth. She was starting to dilate and her cervix was softening. She still had three weeks to go. But she was ready.  
Mulder drove to the toy store, parked and grabbed a cart. Scully stood by the door and had a look on her face.  
“You alright there Scully?”  
“Yeah, your daughter decided to stretch out. Do you think they have a rest room in here?”  
“It’s a toy store. Safe bet is yes. Why? You ok?”  
“Yeah, I just really need to pee all of a sudden.”  
The two smiled and hurried inside where they found a sales associate who told them where the rest rooms were. They quickly made their way to the back of the store. Scully gave a sigh of relief when she saw the signs. She ran in leaving Mulder chuckling outside. She returned a few minutes later very happy and ready to shop. He just smiled knowing if he said anything about her needing a pee break roughly ever half hour or so he’d be in trouble.  
Going up and down the infant to aisles was great fun for Mulder. He was really happy.  
“You’re enjoying this aren’t you Mulder?”  
“Yeah, I am. I love seeing all that’s out there for her. I remember when Samantha was born. My father took me to the local toy shop on my mother’s urging I found that much later. Anyway he told me to pick out one toy to bring with us to see my sister.”  
“Like a gift to her from you? My parents did that with us.”  
“Like that, yeah. Well at four I thought I got a toy not her. As soon as we walked into the store I saw this rocket ship. It wasn’t big or anything but I wanted it and told my father. That’s when he informed me the toy was for Samantha. I almost cried but didn’t. So we walked away and headed for the baby toys. I looked at everyone of them. And then I found it.”  
“What did you find for her?”  
“This little soft baby doll. It had brown hair and a pink dress. She loved that doll. Took it everywhere.”  
“What happened to it?”  
“She had it for eight years. My mother had repaired it a few times for her. When she went missing, it sat in her room for a while until the room was packed up. I figured it was in her things but I never saw it again.”  
“I’m sorry Mulder.”  
“It’s alright. I had all but forgotten about it until peanut here. Do you think we can get her a soft doll like that? If they have them that is?”  
“Of course you can. It can be a special gift from her daddy.”  
He liked that idea and a few minutes later they found a soft doll with brown hair in pigtails and a pink and white flower one piece that was the body.  
“Scully, this is it. This is the doll.”  
He put it in the cart next to a teddy bear, a soft tea set, some rattles and a set that had a garden theme ball and foot rattles that were foxes. They picked up a few more items when he stopped short.  
“She needs a toy box.”  
“Does she really need one or does she need one like she needs the stroller arch with the animals on it or the fox toy for her car seat?”  
“She needs a place to put her toys. We’re getting her one.”  
They search and find a box that has the same animals as the room. They head to the register and pay for their haul before heading home. The rest of the day was spent watching tv and Mulder putting the toy box together.  
The next few days passed slowly. Scully was more and more uncomfortable as their baby began to prepare herself to arrive.  
“Mulder, tomorrow’s your birthday. We should go out to lunch nothing fancy. Maybe Chili’s. it may be the last time before peanut arrives.”  
“If you’re up to it Scully. If not we can celebrate a different way.”  
“Mulder you do realize that at eight and a half months pregnant sex isn’t really on the menu.”  
“I do but it doesn’t have to be intercourse. You know how much I love feeling breath on my dick.”  
“Are you saying you’d rather me give you a blow job then go to lunch?”  
He just smiled that smile of his.  
“Well if your daughter behaves you can have both.”  
Scully hardly slept that night. Her back was killing her and she needed to pee all the time. She took a hot shower in hopes of feeling better. It was Mulder’s birthday and she wanted them to enjoy it before the baby was born. She wraps herself in her robe and heads back to the room. He’s not there but she turns around to find him standing there.  
“”Had to pee so I went downstairs so you could enjoy your shower in peace.”  
She leaned into him and gave him a sweet kiss.  
“Happy birthday. Now assume the position.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
They walked over to the bed and Scully sat on the bed and Mulder stood between her legs. This became a thing for them as the pregnancy progressed. She ran her hands up and down his body, left little kisses along his skin before moving to what they both wanted. She slowly started moving her hand the front of his boxers.   
“That’s what you like. Right there just like that. I know what you need.”  
All Mulder could do was moan. He was growing hard under her touch. She pulled his boxers down freeing his erection. She quickly moved her mouth over his hard length. Mulder’s moans grew louder as she continued her fluid motions. Every second he grew closer to his sweet release. Scully took one hand and started playing with his balls.  
“God, Scully. You keep… that up…. I’m going to come.”  
Scully picked up the pace. Within minutes Mulder was shaking as his release took over spilling inside Scully’s mouth. She swallowed and smiled as she released him. Mulder was enjoying his birthday already and the day was still young.  
“God… you are too fucking dangerous with those hands and that mouth of yours.”  
“Only for you Mulder. I will say that kind of made me…”  
“Allow me to finish that sentence and say that made you wet.”  
“Damn you. Well sex is out of the question.”  
“Lay back Scully. Let me help you with that.”  
Scully laid back with pillows to support her aching back. Mulder pulled down her panties to indeed find them very wet. He quickly but gently began licking her folds causing moans from her. He soon found her happy spot and Scully’s moans became louder.  
“More Mulder. Please.”  
He picked up the pace but that wasn’t enough for her.  
“Mulder I need you. More. Fingers.”  
He got the message and carefully inserted one finger while his tongue continued its job. Within moments Scully was screaming his name as she fell over the edge. Mulder got two gifts; he got an amazing blow job from Scully and he got to eat her out and watch her come which was one of his favorite things to do.  
They were getting ready for lunch when Mulder noticed Scully seemed off.  
“Scully, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. The baby is stretching my body in ways I forgot about.”  
“We don’t have to go out, we can order in.”  
“No, Mulder. I’m fine really. It’s just I forgot what it felt like before labor. The body gets ready for the birthing process. It’s just uncomfortable. Let’s enjoy lunch.”  
They sat at a nice little booth with their ice teas while they looked over the menu. Scully wanted fried pickles so they ordered that. The server came over to take their orders.  
“Can I get the grilled chicken avocado sandwich please.”  
“And can I get a full order of the original ribs with corn on the cob and fries please.”  
The server took their order leaving them to chat and enjoy the pickles. Scully kept rubbing her belly and looking at Mulder.  
“Is she behaving for you?”  
“No actually. She’s doing I don’t know what in there. If you’ll excuse me I’m going to waddle to the lady’s room.”  
The food arrived a few minutes later. Scully still wasn’t back yet. He waited while he picked on some fries and ate his corn. He was just going to see if she was alright, when she came back to the table. She grabbed the corner hard before sliding into the booth.  
Mulder noticed the change in her but decided to just keep an eye on her. They ate in comfortable silence. They enjoyed their meals. Mulder could tell something was on her mind.  
“Scully are you ok? And don’t tell me you’re fine if you’re not please.”  
“I’m…. not feeling very well. My back is killing me and these damn Braxton hicks contractions are making me uncomfortable. I’m sorry, can we just go home.”  
“Sure. You want to go to the doctor’s?”  
“No. I know these things suck. I just want to go home.”  
They paid the bill and left. He held her hand as they walked to the car. She gave it a good squeeze before getting into the car. He got in the driver’s seat and began driving home. He had a feeling this was going to be a birthday to remember. They were half way home when he noticed her breathing change. He pulled over and looked at her.  
“Scully, what is it? Don’t say nothing because something is?”  
“I don’t know. But Mulder I think something’s wrong.”  
“Scully, hang on well be at the hospital in fifteen minutes. Just hang on. Keep breathing and stay calm. Everything will be fine. I promise. Nothing will happen to you or peanut.”  
They were at the hospital faster then he thought. They were brought right back to a room in the labor and delivery department. An on call doctor came to see her since her own doctor wasn’t there yet. Mulder held her hand as the doctor got some information and checked Scully.  
“It seems to me that you are in the early stages of labor. I understand that you are two weeks early but that’s ok. We’re going to admit you. You are three centimeters already and thinned out almost all the way.”  
The doctor left them alone in the room and Scully started crying.  
“Hey none of that. The baby is going to be fine. You’re fine. I’m here. We’ll get through this together.”  
“Mulder I’m soo scared. I…. nothing can happen to her. What if something goes wrong?”  
“I know you are and you have to believe everything is going to be fine. You can’t think like that. I’m here for you and her every step of the way.”  
He held her tight in his arms as she cried her fears out. Mulder was scared too but wasn’t about to let her know that. He needed to be strong for them. After a few minutes Scully grabbed his hand as a contraction hit her.  
After an hour or two, Scully fell asleep. The contractions were still far apart and not that strong yet. She needed her rest. Mulder grabbed the bag from the car that she didn’t know he put in there and sat by her side. He was just watching and waiting.  
Scully woke up about an hour later in pain. Mulder held her hand, rubbed her back and told her to breath.   
“That was a strong one Scully. You did great.”  
“That was a good one not a strong one. They’ll get worse.”  
Just then her doctor came in to check on her.   
“She just woke up. Had what I was told was a good contraction.”  
“Thank you Dr. Mulder. I feel alright considering. I know it’ll get worse. I just want her to be alright.”  
“Dana, you have had a healthy pregnancy no issues. Going two weeks early isn’t a big deal. You know this. It seems you have a good coach with you. Let me do a quick check to see where you are and we’ll go from there.”  
The doctor did a quick check.  
“You are at four. You can get up and walk around help move things along. I’ll check on you in a few hours. If you need anything just get me.”  
“Thank you doctor. Do you want to get up and walk around?”  
“I guess that could help. I need to get these contractions more regular.”  
“Let me get your robe and slippers then we can walk.”  
She gives him that look.  
“I put the bag in the car the other day. I ran down and grabbed it while you were sleeping. I wanted to be prepared just in case.”  
“Mulder I couldn’t do this alone. I need you here and you are complete with my robe and slippers. Let’s get this party moving. There’s still time for you to get another gift.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Your daughter.”  
She grabbed his hand tight as another contraction hit her. Once it passed they began walking the halls. They walked and walked and walked. They needed to stop about every ten minutes or so as Scully had contractions.  
“Just breathe Scully. You’re doing great. You’ve got this. Just breathe through it.”  
“Mulder… it…”  
“I know babe and I’m here. You want to go back to the room?”  
“Yeah. How long have we been walking?”  
“About three hours.”  
They were walking back to the room when she grabbed Mulder’s arm tight.  
“Another one?”  
She nodded as he held her. She started rocking against him as the pain continued. When the contraction ended she had tears in her eyes.  
“That was only maybe five minutes from the last one. Let’s get you back to the room.”  
As they approached the room, he rocked her through another contraction. He was helping her in bed when he saw how tired she was getting. He was worried about her but wouldn’t say anything.  
“Mulder, get the nurse!”  
“Scully, what’s wrong?”  
“My water just broke.”  
Mulder hated leaving her but he was only gone a minute and came right back with a nurse. They walked into Scully having another contraction. He ran right to her side and grabbed her hand. He didn’t let go until the contraction was over.  
“I’m here and I’ve got the nurse. She wants to check you. Are you ready for that?”  
“God, Mulder that was strong. I’m fine. She can check me.”  
The nurse gloved up and checked Scully. Heard water did break. She was only at five. The nurse cleaned her up and made some notes in the chart. She offered her some pain meds but Scully declined. The nurse then left.  
“Are you sure you don’t want pain meds? They could help maybe let you get some rest.”  
“No meds. I don’t want them getting to the baby. Ahhh….”  
“Breathe Scully. You can do this.”  
All Mulder could do was offer words of support and comfort. He wished he could take the pain away from her. He hated seeing her like that.  
“I’m going to grab some coffee from the cafeteria. I’ll be right back.”  
Mulder got off the elevator and walked toward the entrance. He need air. He was scared to death. He was nervous and excited. He sat down on a bench hands on his face and started crying. He was soo filled with emotions he needed to let it out. After a few minutes he pulled himself together grabbed the coffee and headed back to Scully.  
He walked in to see Scully napping. He doubted it would last long but any rest she got would be needed. He was right the nap was short lived. She woke a mere thirty minutes later to a strong contraction.  
“Damn. Mulder it hurts.”  
“I know honey. I wish I could take away your pain. You are doing great. Peanut will be here soon. All this will be worth it.”  
“I just want her here.”  
“Me too. Me too.”  
They spent the next few hours just holding hands and breathing through contractions. It was now midnight. They were both exhausted. The doctor came in around one to check her. Mulder was now behind Scully. She was leaning against him. She felt safe in his arms so he did whatever she wanted. Mulder moved from the bed so the doctor could do her exam.  
“You are at nine. It won’t be long now. You’ll feel a lot of pressure when you’re ready to push. When that happens just push the button and we’ll be in.”  
They nodded and the doctor left them. He sat next to her on the bed rubbing her arm. Every two minutes she was racked with contractions. Some time around one forty five, she grabbed him hard.  
“Mulder…….”  
“Scully.”  
“Mulder, I need to push. Soo much pressure.”  
“Hold on honey. I’ll get the doc.”  
“Mulder hurry up please.”  
Mulder ran to the door and yelled out for the doc. She came running in with a nurse.  
“She said she needs to push.”  
The doctor gowned up as the nurse got her ready for the birth.  
“I’m right here Scully. You are doing great. Just keep breathing.”  
“Need to push.”  
“Hold on. The doc’s almost ready.”  
The doctor got into position and told Scully when she felt the next contraction to push. Scully grabbed Mulder’s hand and pushed. And she pushed again. She was exhausted and Mulder knew it.  
“I can’t do it Mulder. It hurts soo bad and I’m soo tired. I can’t.”  
“Hey. Look at me. I know you’re tired and it hurts but you can do it. You are doing it. Dana you are the strongest person I know. I love you.”  
She looked at him and nodded before pushing again. A few pushes later the doctor informed them that the baby was crowning. They’re baby was on the way. As the next contraction came, she squeezed Mulder’s hand tighter than she ever did. She pushed and pushed until the doctor told her to breathe and relax a bit. The head was almost out. One more push for the head to be out the doc informed them. Scully pushed with all she had and soon delivered the head.  
The doctor suctioned the baby’s nose and mouth out. She instructed Scully to breathe. She had other ideas.  
“I need to push. Mulder now. Need to push.”  
Scully started pushing before the doctor said anything. She knew the shoulders were next and pushed easier than before to get then out. She took some deep breaths after.  
“She’s almost here. Just a few more pushes and she’s here. Dana you are the most amazing person I know. Just a few more pushes.”  
Scully nodded ay Mulder and braced herself for the final few pushes. Three more to be exact.  
“It’s a girl.” The doctor said as the baby was getting a quick wipe down. She let out the most beautiful sound and both mom and dad were brought to tears.  
“You did it Dana. She’s here. Oh my good I love you soo much.”  
Scully didn’t get a chance to respond for the doctor spoke.  
“Does daddy want to cut the cord?”  
“Yes he does.”  
Mulder walked over to the end of the bed and was handed the scissors. He was told where to cut. He took a deep breath and cut the cord. All the while eyes filled with tears of joy. The nurse took the baby over to the little station in the room to clean her up and swaddle her. Mulder went with them while the doctor tended to Scully.  
A few minutes later their little miracle daughter was swaddled up in a blanket and a little pink hat that had a big pink bow on the front. The little bundle was placed in her daddy’s arms. As he held her, he couldn’t help but smile through his happy tears.  
“Let’s go see mommy.”  
Mulder walked over to Scully. The smile on her face grew bigger as she saw Mulder holding his peanut.  
“Hi mom.”  
“Hi dad. How’s our little girl?”  
“She is perfect. Healthy. She weighed in at six pounds even. Scully she is beautiful, just like her momma. It’s time to go see mommy.”  
Mulder handed the baby to Scully and sat down in a chair by the bed. She had soo much love in her eyes for him and their daughter.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Like I just pushed a six pound watermelon out if a very delicate spot. I’m in pain and can’t really move to well. They’re getting me something for the pain. How was her Apgar score?”  
“Nine out of ten. She’s perfect.”  
“That’s our girl. I want to see if she’ll nurse.”  
Mulder didn’t know if he should look or turn away. He was so amazed by this whole event. He watched as Scully positioned the baby against her breast and started to feed.  
“Did she get it?”  
“Yeah, she latched on pretty quickly.”  
A nurse walked over to the to place the identification bracelets on both of them. Theirs matched the babies.  
“I just need a name for this little one for the chart.”  
Scully looked over at Mulder and then at their daughter. They both nodded and he turned to the nurse.  
“Katherine Ann Scully- Mulder.”  
“It’s actually Katherine Ann Mulder. Not Scully-Mulder.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Very. Question. What was her time if birth?”  
“2:37 a.m.”  
“She was soo close to sharing a birthday with her daddy.”  
“She is a gift.”  
“She really is Mulder.”  
“How’s she doing?”  
“She did good. I think she’s done for now.”  
The nurse took the baby and was going to was her in the room. Both of them wanted her near them.   
“Mulder, can you give me a hand? I need to use the bathroom and I’d like to shower, change gowns.”  
Mulder looked at the nurse and she nodded. Mulder held Scully’s hand as she ever so carefully got out of the bed and walked the few feet to the bathroom.  
“This is kind of embarrassing but I’m going to need your help to do this.”  
“Whatever you need Scully. I’m here.”  
Mulder helped her as much as he could and even wiped away a few tears. The nurse said she could help with getting her gowned and back into bed if he wanted to grab some coffee from the machine by the lounge. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and get some coffee and maybe food. Both his girls were fine.  
When he arrived back in the room, Scully was sleeping with the baby in the basinet next to the bed. Mulder took a moment to enjoy the picture before him. Never did he imagine he would be here right now. He walked over to the basinet and just looked in awe. He took a picture of the sign in front of the basinet. It read ‘Katherine Ann Mulder born October 14,2018 at 2:37a.m. weighing at six pounds and twenty inches long’. He sent it to Bill and Charlie. Yes it was early but he was soo damn happy he didn’t care. He gently picks up his daughter and sits in the chair on the other side of the room.  
“Hello, my sweet little peanut. I can’t believe you’re finally here. Your mom and I love you beyond what words can express. In case you don’t know I’m your daddy. I will do everything and anything in my power to make sure you grow up safe, happy and healthy. I didn’t do such a good job the first time; you have a brother William that can’t be here with us now but I hope one day he will and you’ll get to know him too.”  
Mulder pulls the soft doll they bought out of the diaper bag and holds it in one hand.  
“This right here reminds me if your aunt Samantha. I wish she was here to share this with us but … Anyway she had a doll just like this when she was born so daddy got one for you like he did for her. Your middle name means gracious and merciful. You share that with Samantha. It was her middle name too. Now Katherine comes from your mommy. It means pure and you are the purest thing I have ever seen. The love for your mother is the purest it can be. I love your mother soo much it hurts sometimes but we’re together and we have you. That makes me the luckiest man alive.”  
He smiled down at his daughter as she opened her eyes wide as if looking right into his heart and soul. He put his daughter back in her basinet and soon they were all sleeping. The night seemed long with waking ever two hours to fee Katherine. Each time Mulder stayed by their side. He didn’t want to miss a thing.  
As the sun got brighter, Mulder and Scully were awake and eating breakfast. Scully was still in pain and very sore.   
“What can I do to help you? You look soo uncomfortable.”  
“You can help me to the bathroom. I need to pee and change these pads. Not pretty but I need to do it and I need your help.”  
Mulder did as was asked of him. The day went on without any hiccups. Scully was eating lunch when Katherine started crying.  
“She needs to be changed and fed. Can you grab a diaper and the wipes so I can change her and feed her?”  
“I’ll change her. You finish eating.”  
“Mulder, your first diaper change and soo soon too. Figured it would be a while.”  
“Haha. Told you I want to be apart of everything.”  
He got up and began to change her diaper. Only took him five minutes or so. He was very careful. After he was finished he handed the baby to Scully who was all ready to feed her.  
“She must be hungry, she latched on right away.”  
“Does it hurt? Feeding her?”  
“It doesn’t hurt per say. It takes some getting used to that’s all. Right now I’m fine but those things you bought me are going to come in handy though.”  
They laughed a bit at that and just watched the baby nurse.  
“Why don’t you take a shower Mulder? It’ll refresh you a bit. I felt better after mine.”  
“You’ll be ok?”  
“We’ll be fine Mulder. Go.”  
Mulder got up kissed his girls and headed for the bathroom. Scully had thrown a pair of sweats and a shirt in her bag for him so at least he could change. Once the shower was on and the baby nursed away, Scully looked down at her daughter.  
“My dear little angel. You have no idea how much you are loved, how much you were wanted. I prayed to have you and never thought my dreams come true. I know your father wanted a little girl to spoil and you my dear are perfect. When we found out you were a girl, I’ve never seen your father happier. I heard what your father said to you about your name. He was very close with his sister and when you’re older we’ll tell you the story about her. I never met her but your father loved her very much and wanted her to be apart of you. Understand this my child, you are the brightest star, a twinkle in our eyes. Your brother has left two gifts for you. I’m sure he loves you even though he’s not here to meet you.”  
Scully fixed herself up after the baby was done and held her close to her chest.  
“Katherine Ann Mulder, my miracle. I wanted you to have your father’s last name. Without him you wouldn’t be here. I don’t know if I would be here without him. I hope and pray that you are as strong in your beliefs as he is, that you never back down and you fight for what’s right, you love with all your heart just like your father.”  
“Like her mother too.”  
“How long have you been there?”  
“Not long. This little girl is going to change the world. With us as her parents how could she not?”  
They just smiled and enjoyed their daughter. The day continued around feedings, diapers and naps but they didn’t care. Tomorrow they were going home. Scully insisted despite Mulder trying to get her to stay another day. She wanted to be home with her family. Both of her brothers with their families were flying in in about two weeks to see the baby. Mulder said he would take care of everything.   
The next morning Mulder helped Scully get washed and dressed before getting miss Katherine ready to go home. He had the honors of changing her poopy diaper and dressing her to go home.  
“You saved that for daddy didn’t you peanut? It’s ok daddy doesn’t mind.”  
The nurse came in with discharge papers and a welcome to motherhood kit that would help Scully out in the bathroom for a while. Mulder strapped the baby in her seat and they were out the door. Scully sat in her wheelchair with a nurse and the baby while Mulder brought everything to the car and drove around. She carefully got in the back seat with the baby and he drove home. He was so careful but the bumpy road to their house was not fun for poor Scully. She made a face at every bump and all he could do was apologize.  
Once home, he helped Scully out of the car, got Katherine’s seat and helped Scully to the door. On the porch was a small box.  
“I’ll get it when I get the stuff from the car. Let’s get you two inside first.”  
In they walked through the front door to their home.  
“Welcome home Katherine Ann Mulder.”  
He put the seat on the table and went to get the stuff from the car and the box outside. When he returned, Scully was holding the baby. Mulder took her so Scully could open the box.  
“You could’ve opened it. We both know who leaves us boxes with no names on it.”  
“Yeah we do but I just wanted to hold her. I can’t get enough.”  
She smiled and opened the box. She pulled out a snow glove with a pink rocking horse in it. It played music so she gave it a turn. It started playing “Joy to the World.”  
“This is from your brother. I used to sign that song to him every night. Sang it to your father once too. Mulder, there’s a card inside.”  
“What’s it say?”  
“Let me open it up. It says, ’Dana and Mulder, congratulations on the baby. I always wanted a sister. I can’t wait to meet her and get to know her and you guys. See you soon. Love Jackson.’ Oh Mulder..”  
“I know honey. We’ll see him soon. Now lets go put that with the other gifts your big brother gave you. What do you say?”  
They smiled and walked up the stairs knowing indeed their son would be coming home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this. I toyed with a different birthday but the date I went with is my boyfriend's. He's important to me and I wanted that connection. Comments welcomed. More story to come.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting adjusted to Meet the Family

“Katherine, angel it’s time to sleep. Daddy and I are very tired. You have a full belly and a dry diaper. You need to get some sleep.”  
“I’ll take her. You go get some sleep. I’ll take her downstairs and walk with her, maybe put her in the swing or bouncy seat.”  
“You sure Mulder?”  
“Yes, you need your rest. You’ve been up pretty much all day every day for the last four days. You need to sleep. You need to heal properly.”  
“Mulder, you need sleep too. You’ve been getting everything ready for the visit.”  
“Don’t worry about me. I’ll take a nap later. We’ll take turns. I’m taking her downstairs. You go to sleep.”  
He took the baby and went downstairs. He sat down on the couch with his daughter tucked in his arms.  
“Katherine, my dear precious daughter, you need to sleep. It’s two in the morning and mommy has already fed you, changed you and rocked you. Why don’t you want to sleep? Afraid you’ll miss something? You are just like daddy in that regard. At least you’re not crying now. Maybe now we can sleep. What do you say?”  
Mulder got comfy with Katherine on the sofa and hoped she would be asleep soon.  
Scully walked down the stairs and saw such a beautiful sight. Mulder had fallen asleep on the sofa holding the baby who happened to be asleep as well.  
“Mulder.” She softly spoke.  
“Scully?”  
He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms.  
“What time is it?”  
“Four thirty. You got her to sleep.”  
“I guess I did. I must’ve dozed off myself. I couldn’t put her down. Every time I moved she started fussing. Umm Scully.”  
“Yes Mulder.”  
“Can you take her please. I need to pee pretty bad. I was on my way there when I took her from you.”  
“Sure. I’ll try and put her down upstairs.”  
“That works.”  
He passed her the baby, got up and bolted to the bathroom. Scully just laughed. She took Katherine and went up to bed. Mulder walked in a few minutes later.  
“Feel better?”  
“Much. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m actually not feeling too bad all things considered. My breasts are killing me though. She was due to eat but I’m not waking her. They feel like they are going to explode.”  
“I’m sorry honey. Is there anything you can do for that?”  
“Yes. I’m going to go pump then dig into some of those items you got me. see if anything helps. You go back to sleep. If she wakes just bring her to me and I’ll feed her.”  
“Will do and hopefully she’ll wake up and get the boob not the bottle. That’ll help you out.”  
She nodded and left to deal with her sore swollen boobs. Mulder was out cold before long. She made her way downstairs to pump. Having Mulder around to take feedings was great. Scully still did most of them especially during the day so Mulder could take care of the house and such. They had a week before the family came to meet their precious Katherine.  
A little while later Mulder brought the baby down. Scully was in the kitchen cleaning pump parts when he walked in.  
“She’s going to have to take a bottle. I just finished pumping.”  
“I’ll give it to her. Why don’t you go take a bath and relax. It should help your soreness.”  
“Thanks. You mind helping me in the tub? I still need some help.”  
“Of course I’ll help. Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll help you in.”  
Mulder tended to the baby while Scully grabbed clean clothes and prepared her bath. Once she was ready she called for Mulder. By that time, Katherine had finished her bottle and was now resting in her bouncy.   
“I’ll be right back. I gotta go help mommy. Coming Scully.”  
He ran up the stairs and entered the bathroom. Ever since Katherine was born, Scully became more open about such private acts like going to the bathroom or taking a shower. The first night home Scully wanted a shower but was soo tired and unsteady on her feet, she asked Mulder to stay in the bathroom while she showered. He had been a great help with caring for her and a newborn.  
“Mulder, can you just help me in?”  
“Anything for you my love. Do you want me to take your personal used items out?”  
“Thank you. I’d appreciate that. The trash will get less as the weeks go on. You can bring down the dirty clothes too. We need to do laundry.”  
He helped her into the tub, grabbed the trash and hamper. He left her to soak. The baby was fine so he ran to throw a load of wash in. He made them breakfast after her bath.   
“We need to give her a bath.”  
“When she wakes up Mulder. I’ll feed her then we bathe her. What are you going to do today?”  
“First shower, then I’ll bring the close up for you so you can fold them in the living room with the baby. I’ve got to go to the party store for next week and bring out the Halloween decorations. I’ll do that after I finish the lawn.”  
“How do you have energy for all that?”  
“You’re forgetting, I suffered from insomnia for years. I’m used to little or no sleep and coffee helps.”  
“I miss coffee, real coffee that is. Go do what you need to do. Katherine and I are going to relax.”  
After a quick shower and doing the things inside that needed to be done, Mulder was ready to head outside. Scully was on the couch nursing the baby as he got ready. He bent down to kiss Scully on the check and looked at his daughter.  
“How is she doing?”  
“Good, she latches on right away especially if she’s late in a feeding due to a nap. Mulder how did we get soo lucky?”  
“I’ve been asking myself the same question since you walked into my office. God she is beautiful. You be good for mommy, daddy’s got to rake the rest of the leaves and get ready for Halloween and for you to meet your aunts, uncles and cousins. If you girls need me just yell.”  
Once outside, Mulder got to work on the lawn. Most was done already which was a good start. After an hour or so he heard some noises coming from the grounds. He stood still trying to locate where the sounds were coming from. He turned around until he was facing the long driveway. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He moved closer until he was just a few feet away.  
“William?”  
“I guess.”  
“I’m sorry. Jackson it is right?”  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
“Would you like to come inside? Scully would love to see you.”  
Jackson just nodded and the two walked toward the house and inside. Both of his girls were sleeping so Mulder gently woke Scully.  
“Scully, honey wake up. We have a visitor. Open those eyes sleepy head.”  
“Who is it?”  
“Just open your eyes and see for yourself.”  
She did and instantly started crying. He son was right there in front of her.  
“Hi, Ms. Scully.”  
“Hi. You can call me Dana. What would you like us to call you?”  
“Jackson for now. This is weird.”  
“Yeah it is. We got your gifts for the baby. They’re beautiful and are in her room.”  
“I’m glad.”  
As if she knew they were talking about her, she cried.  
“The peanut awakes. I’ll get her.”  
Jackson sat on the sofa with Scully while Mulder tended to his daughter. She got changed and a bottle. He walked back in to see the two of them just sitting there.  
“Here she is. Clean diaper and a full belly. Jackson where have you been hiding?”  
“Here and there. Mostly run down motels. Keep a low profile.”  
“We’re glad you’re here. Mulder and I have a spare room you can always stay here. That is if you would like.”  
He said nothing. Mulder handed Scully the baby.  
“I’m going to run to the party store. I’ll leave you two to catch up. Jackson I hope you’ll stay. I could use the help setting up the decorations outside. I’d like you’re help.”  
“Yeah I’ll be here. I’d like to help. Halloween is my favorite.”  
Mulder smiled and nodded. Kissed the girls and left mother and son to catch up.  
“I’m sure you have questions of us. Please don’t hesitate to ask anything.”  
“I guess why? Why did you give me up? I’ve known I was adopted for years. My parents didn’t tell me much. I had one box of things from them. It’s all gone now, I guess.”  
“Mulder was gone for most of my pregnancy with you. When he came back, things for us were not easy. There were people in power that were out to harm us. They wanted you. Mulder wasn’t there at your birth in order to protect us. He to this day regrets that choice and the choice that followed. Two days after you were born, we got word that his life was in danger. He wanted to stay with us but I made him leave. We did it to protect you. Little did I know things would get worse. I gave you up because I knew I couldn’t keep you safe. Please forgive me.”  
“I understand. I’ve done some research on you guys.”  
“I understand. Your stuff from your house isn’t lost. Mulder and I had it put in storage for you. Mulder can take you if and when you’re ready.”  
“Thank you but why would you do that for me. I killed people. I’ve caused soo much pain for everyone.”  
“Jackson despite everything, we love you. You did what you needed to do to survive and protect yourself. You can’t blame yourself for that.”  
“I know but I still feel like a monster. I blame the bastards that did that to me.”  
The baby started fussing so Scully started walking her around the living room.   
“Was I a crier?”  
“You were a good baby. You only cried when you were hungry, tired or needed to be changed. You sensed fear from anyone. You were a good judge of character.”  
“That’s good. Umm this is going to sound weird but can I umm hold her? I always wanted a sibling but never got one. I guess with all my issues, they didn’t want to or had the time.”  
“Of course you can. She’s your sister.”  
Scully told Jackson how to hold the baby and then placed her in ger big brother’s arms. He looked down at the tiny baby in awe.  
“What’s her name?”  
“Katherine. Katherine Ann Mulder.”  
“Hi, Katherine. I’m your brother.”  
Scully had tears in her eyes at this site. Mulder had come home to see the sight of his children together. Tears were flowing. After a few minutes, Scully took the baby and put her in her swing.  
“Mulder, what did you buy?”  
“Just somethings for the gathering. I got Cara somethings. Figured we could give her a goodie bag and Katherine has her very first costume.”  
“Mulder you are nuts. This is for balloons. You ordered balloons?”  
“Yeah. It’s for one day. Hey Jackson care to help me outside?”  
“Sure, Mr. Mulder.”  
“It’s just Mulder. You don’t have to be formal.”  
He shook his head and the two went outside to do the decorations. As they set up the graveyard, Jackson began to feel uneasy.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“Umm I heard you and Dana talking about a gathering. I can go. I don’t belong here. You guys gave a family.”  
“Jackson, first off you are family. You are always welcomed here. Don’t ever doubt that. The gathering is basically an introduction of the baby to her family and the three friends we have. You can trust these people. They won’t hurt you. If it makes you feel better, it’s a costume party so you can dress up.”  
“Dana has family?”  
“Yeah, her father died many years ago. Her sister was killed by the very people that were out to get us. He mom passed not long ago and Maggie loved you. She helped take care of you for a while.”  
“Before I was given up?”  
“Yeah. She has two brothers. Bill hates me for all that I put Scully through but we’re working on that. His wife Tara and son Matthew are pretty nice. Her brother Charlie I don’t know much just that he has a wife named Cindy and a daughter Cara who’s seven.”  
“That’s cool. What about the friends you mentioned?”  
“Well, there’s Walter Skinner. He was our boss. He looked out for us, got hurt trying to help us that night at the pier. Then there’s John Doggett. He was Scully’s partner for a while why I was umm gone. He’s the reason she was able to give birth to you semi safely him and Monica Reyes that is. She was present at your birth. She held you before I did. She started working with the smoking man in order to gain intel on his plans and was how we were able to track and find you that day. She was shot in the head but survived. Those three know about you and the whole story. You can trust them. We do and take it from someone who lives by a “Trust No One” mantra for me to trust them you know you can.”  
“I guess it would be cool. I miss having a family.”  
“I understand. You guys are all the family I have. My father was killed because he was ready to tell me the truth, my sister was abducted and experimented on for years before she died at fourteen. My mother committed suicide due to a fatal illness she had and didn’t want to suffer from. I didn’t have the happiest of childhoods and we wanted nothing more than for you to have a good one. I want your sister to have a good one too.”  
“I’m not really sure how to be a brother. I’m not good at this stuff.”  
“You’ll be a great brother to her. I can tell you a few things if you’d like.”  
He nodded and the boys continued chatting while finishing the lawn. Jackson decided to stay with them at least for a while. He was looking forward to meeting everyone and especially getting to know Mulder and Scully better. He helped Mulder put the finishing touches on the house for the Halloween gathering.   
A few days before the family was due to arrive, Scully wasn’t feeling well.  
“Scully, what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know. I’m just really weak.”  
“Do you want to go to the hospital?”  
“Maybe. I want to get dressed first and see how I am. Could you finish cleaning the bathroom up from my bath?”  
Mulder nodded and went into the bathroom and a few moments later reappeared.  
“Scully, I saw your stuff in there. I’m no doctor but that seems like a lot of blood. I think we should go get you checked out. Jackson can stay with the baby. He’ll be fine. I’ll get him set up with her details and you get your stuff. No debates here. You’re pale as hell.”  
A few hours later they returned home. Scully went right up to bed. Jackson was holding Katherine when he looked at Mulder.  
“Is Dana alright? What happened?”  
“She’ll be fine. She just had a little too much bleeding. She threw a clot or something. They gave her fluids and she seems to be doing better now. She needs to take it easy for a few days but she’ll be fine. And how did this one do?”  
“She did good. I left the bottles in the kitchen so you could see what she drank. I tried the diaper thing and well I had to change her clothes. Sorry about that.”  
Mulder laughed as he patted his son on the shoulder and took his daughter back. He loved his little family.  
The time for the gathering came quickly. Mulder went and picked up the balloons and the food he ordered. Nothing big just munchie foods. He got home put everything in its place and found Jackson in his room. He was looking at the bag with the costume Mulder had found for him.  
“You ready for this? If you’re not that fine. No one’s pushing you.”  
“I know. It’s just I haven’t dressed up in years. I don’t want to look stupid.”  
“You won’t. We’re all dressing up even Katherine.”  
Mulder left the room to get dressed himself before guests arrived.  
“Mulder I can’t believe I let you talk me into doing this. I just had a baby two weeks ago.”  
“Scully you look great. And besides it’s just a tail and ears. You’re the cutest cat ever.”  
Before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. Mulder went down to answer it.  
“Skinner, Monica and John, glad you guys could come. Come on in. the guest of honor is sleeping at the moment. We do have someone who wants to meet you guys though.”  
The three walked in and Skinner stopped Mulder.  
“A prisoner? Really?”  
“It’s what the store had left.”  
Standing in the living room with them was Scully. She was catching up with her friends when they heard a noise on the stars. Walking down was a young man dressed as a pirate who soon stood by them.  
“Skinner, Monica, John Scully and I would like to introduce you to someone, someone very important to us. We’d like you to meet Jackson, our son.”  
Walter knew from the case and that night that Jackson was their son but to see him in the flesh was something else.  
“Nice to meet you Jackson. Please call me Walter.”  
“Nice to meet you too. All of you. I’ve heard a lot about you guys and all you’ve done for them and for me over the years. Thank you.”  
“We’re all just glad that you’re alright. I did somethings I’m not proud of over the years but if it lead to this right here, I’d do it again.”  
They stood there chatting away when another knock occurred. Mulder answered to find none other than Charlie Scully.  
“You must be Charlie. Fox Mulder. Pleased to meet you. And you must be Cindy. And who might this princess be?”  
“This is Cara. Say hi to Mr. Mulder.”  
Greetings were exchanged and they entered the room. Jackson was introduced and was feeling better about the whole thing.   
“Excuse me but can you color with me?”  
“I’d love to Princess Cara.”  
“Dana?”  
“Yeah. What’s up Charlie?”  
“Jackson, is that?”  
They walked into the kitchen so no one could hear.  
“Yes it is. That’s William, our son. I know you don’t know all the facts but that’s not important now. I’m just happy he’s here with us now.”  
There was a knock at the door but Scully got it this time knowing it was Bill. They came in and said hellos to everyone.  
“Jackson can you come here for a minute?”  
“Do you need anything Dana?”  
“No I’m good thank you. I wanted you to meet my brother Bill, his wife Tara and their son Matt.”  
“Nice to meet you all.”  
Smiles were given and he walked away.  
“Bill don’t even start because I am not having this chat now or ever.”  
“I wasn’t going to say anything. When can we meet this baby?”  
“When she wakes up which should be soon. She’ll need to eat first then you can see her. Mulder got her a costume which you’ll see.”  
“What’s up with everyone dressing up? I hate this stuff.”  
“I know Bill and I appreciate you doing this. Mulder loves Halloween and it’s the baby’s first so he went all out.”  
A few minutes later, everyone was chatting and having a good time. Scully went up to care for Katherine. She nursed well for she was a hungry baby. She got her diaper changed and was put into her tiny costume.  
“Katherine, your daddy is crazy but I will admit you do look adorable. You ready to go meet everyone? Let’s go shall we?”  
Scully walked down the stairs to the waiting guests.  
“Here she come everyone. Scully and I would like to introduce you to our daughter, Katherine Ann Mulder.”  
Scully took the baby to each person.  
“This is your Uncle Bill. He’s a construction worker for Halloween. This angel is Aunt Tara.”  
The baby’s eyes were open so everyone got to see her big blue eyes.  
“Next is Uncle Charlie who apparently likes to be a mobster for Halloween and right here is Aunt Cindy. She’s a pretty flapper today. You want to see your cousin? They’re with your big brother. This is Matthew, he’s a devil. Jackson’s coloring with your cousin Cara, she’s a princess. Now let’s go see mommy and daddy’s friends.”  
Dana walked over to Walter first. He was standing away from everyone just watching.  
“Hey Walter. This is Katherine. Katherine this is Walter, your godfather I hope.”  
“Dana?”  
“Mulder and I talked about it. You have always been there for us and we want that for her too. Please?”  
“I’d be honored to be her godfather.”  
She gave him a one armed hugged and said she’d be back. She walked over to John and Monica who were helping with the food.  
“This bee is a good bee. Her name is Monica.”  
“Hello Katherine. Dana she’s beautiful. Is she dressed as a cow?”  
“Yes, Mulder picked it out. There’s only soo many small ones apparently.”  
“Now if you ever need anything you can go to this guy right here. He’s not a real fire fighter but he’s a good guy. His name is John.”  
“Dana she’ll a doll. May I?”  
“Of course.” She passes the baby to John. He’s soo at home with her. She pulls Monica aside for a minute.  
“I wanted to tell you something and ask something. I know what you did and why you did it. If you hadn’t we wouldn’t be here right now. Our son wouldn’t be over there coloring with his little cousin. I hazard to think where he would be now if it wasn’t for you. You risked your life to tell us about William. Mulder and I can never thank you enough for what you did for us now and then. He’s here because of you.”  
“Dana you don’t have to thank me. I did what needed to be done. Someone needed to stop that bastard once and for all.”  
“We do need to thank you. Mulder and I were talking before the baby was born and way before William came back to us. We were talking about important things. I guess what I’m trying to ask you is would you be Katherine’s godmother? I don’t have many friends as you can tell and I’m not close to Tara and Cindy.”  
“Dana, I’m touched. Of course I will. Thank you.”  
She didn’t get to say anything for the two were interrupted by Charlie.  
“Dana sorry to interrupt but Mulder is looking for you.”  
“Thanks. We’ll be right there.”  
They all walked into the living room where Mulder had gathered everyone and was now holding Katherine. Scully stood beside him.  
“Scully and I want to thank you all for coming to meet our children, both of them. This is a special time for us. You all mean soo much to Scully and myself. Before I met Scully, I never saw myself as much of anything. I was just some guy in the basement office hunting monsters. Then she walked in. It was because of you Miss Dana that I wanted to be a husband and a father. And now I am. Dana and I are engaged.”  
Bill’s face hit the floor while everyone else cheered. The two kissed over the baby much like they did after William was born.  
“Can I say something?”  
“Sure Jackson, floor’s yours.” Mulder told his son.  
“I guess I should thank you all too. I don’t know you well and you don’t know me but thank you. Dana and Mulder told me who you all were before today. Thanks for being there for them and I guess for me. Dana, Mulder you guys opened your house to me with no questions. I always wanted to know who my birth parents were and now I get that chance and also my sister. I know you guys haven’t pushed me or anything but I’d like to stay here with the three of you, make this my new home. If that’s alright with you guys?”  
Scully doesn’t say anything. The tears in her eyes and the big hug she gives him are answer enough. Looking around Mulder noticed most of the eyes were a bit misty in the room, even Bill seemed happy.  
The rest of the day went well. Katherine got pictures taken with everyone. She was very happy when she took a picture with her big brother. Pictures of everyone were taken. Monica took a great one of Dana, Mulder, Katherine and Jackson standing between the Halloween balloons. It truly was a celebration.  
As the day wound down, Skinner, Monica and John helped clean up before they left. Tara and Cindy washed what needed to be washed while Dana tended to the baby. The guys chatted and seemed to get along. Before long Charlie and his family had to leave.  
“Thank you for my Halloween bucket Uncle Mulder.”  
“You’re very welcome Princess Cara.”  
Jackson and Matthew were outside, Scully and Tara were in the kitchen leaving Bill and Mulder with a sleeping baby.  
“I know you and I have had our differences Mr. Mulder but she’s the happiest I’ve ever seen her. You for some damn reason make her happy. I’m telling you though that if you do anything to take that happiness away from her I’ll kill you.”  
“Noted but I’m not going to.”  
They all leave which Scully is happy about. She’s beat. She sits on the couch with Jackson while Mulder readies the baby for bed.  
“Welcome home Jackson. We’ve waited a long time for this moment.”  
“Thanks. I know it’s only been like a week but can you call me Will?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“It’s what you called me. This is like a new fresh start for me with my family.”  
“Sure. I’ll tell Mulder.”  
“Don’t have to I heard. Will welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some Halloween fun for our little family


	9. Chapter 9: A lot to be Thankful For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Mulder family Thanksgiving

“Mulder, can you make breakfast?”  
“Sure Scully. What do you feel like eating?”  
“Thank you. I was about to go do it but it seems your daughter decided she wanted breakfast too. Ask Will what he wants or likes and go from there. I’ll eat anything at this point. I’m starving.”  
Scully was changing little Katherine’s diaper and clothes for the day.  
“It’s been a week Scully and it still feels unreal. We have a three week old and our teenage son is home with us. I’m still in shock. I mean I knew he would come home but it still feels like a dream.”  
“I know the feeling. I just can’t believe it either. Mulder I dreamed of this for soo long and now it’s here. He really turned out to be a great young man. I’ve spent years wondering how he was. Now I see that despite everything that he’s been through, he had loving parents who raised him right.”  
They heard a noise and Mulder turned.  
“Hey Will. I was uh just going to make breakfast for us. You good with French toast?”  
“Hey guys. Yeah French toast is fine. Thank you.”  
Mulder nodded and left to make breakfast leaving the two alone. Scully had the baby to her chest ready to feed her. She covered herself as too not embarrass Will. Will turned away as Scully got more situated.  
“You can turn around Will. It’s ok.”  
He turned around to see Scully sitting in the rocking chair.  
“How are you settling in?”  
“I’m doing alright. It’s nice to be able to have a hot shower every day. I missed that. I…I heard what you and Mulder were talking about. I didn’t mean to overhear. I’m sorry but is what you said true?”  
“It’s fine Will. Yes it is true. There was never a day that went by that I didn’t think about you. I wished you could’ve been with us. When we saw your house and room, things started filling in answers for all the questions I had. Mulder and I saw your photos. You played baseball, liked space. I was in a way happy knowing those small details of your life. From what we saw and what you’ve told us you had a good upbringing despite….”  
“My abilities?”  
“Yes. Mulder and I couldn’t be happier to have you here with us now. We longed for us to be a family. I shouldn’t really say this but Mulder didn’t have the greatest of childhoods. His sister was taken when she was a little girl. His parents divorced. He never really had a loving family before.”  
“And now he does with you and Katherine.”  
“And you Will. I don’t even know if he knows this exists but there is a picture I have hidden of him holding you before he left. Well it was before we found out he was in danger. He was holding you in his arms and his face just had a look of pure love. I have only seen that face one other time in all the years I’ve known him.”  
“When was that?”  
“The day Katherine was born. He has more love for you and Katherine then he has for anything or anyone.”  
“He loves me like that?”  
“Of course he does. Will you’re his son. I wasn’t supposed to be able to have children. We tried IVF and it failed. I didn’t know this then but he hurt as much as I did. He wanted a child. I found out that I was pregnant the same day Mulder was taken. I never thought he would know of you and when we found him in that field, I was sure you were all I had left of him.”  
“How long was he…?”  
“Three months. I was already six months along by that time. He had a hard time processing things at first but he came around. He took me to a few Lamaze classes when your grandmother couldn’t and even a doctor’s appointment once. He was looking forward to seeing you be born but…”  
“Someone decided that wasn’t going to happen.”  
“Yes. He arrived shortly after you were born and got us to the hospital. I don’t think he ever forgave himself for missing that. We had two wonderful days together before he left. He didn’t want to leave us. I made him. For all of us to be safe he needed to. By the time I saw him again, you were already adopted. Walter told him before I did, he had asked about you so Walter had to. It was such a dark time for us and then being on the run for years took its toll.”  
“He’s told me a few things. Not much though. He said you guys had split up and when you guys went back to working together you got close again.”  
“We did and you were a big part in that. Thank you. Now that Katherine’s fed let’s go see if Mulder can feed us. He should be done by now.”  
The three ate while chatting. Katherine was in her swing letting her parents enjoy breakfast.  
“Mulder, do you think… I don’t know…you could take me to the storage unit my stuff is in? If it’s not too much to ask if you can’t that’s fine.”  
“William, it’s not a problem at all. We can go when we’re finished here.”  
“Thanks.”  
They finished eating and cleaned up. Scully was going to stay with the baby and allow the two of them time to bond. Things were going well.  
Mulder and William traveled to the storage unit in comfortable silence. He didn’t want to push his son if he wasn’t ready to talk or ask questions. They pulled up to the unit and Mulder handed him the key.  
“Take all the time you need. I can come back for you if you’d like?”  
“No. I mean… you don’t have to leave. I’d like it if you stayed. I want to bring some stuff back to the house if that’s ok with you guys.”  
“Bring back whatever you want. I’ll stay if that’s what you want.”  
“Thanks. I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me especially now with Katherine. It means a lot me.”  
Mulder just smiled as they walked into the unit. Boxes were labeled with his parents’ names, his and just rooms of the house. They didn’t know what he would want.  
“Scully and I weren’t sure what you would want so we had it all packed up, labeled and stored here.”  
“I didn’t realize how much stuff we had. Where do I even start?”  
“Wherever you want. When I had to pack up my father’s house, my mom’s apartment and our summer home, I was over whelmed too. I started with what I knew I wanted most.”  
“What was that?”  
“Pictures of my sister, us together. I wanted those happy memories before everything went to hell. I took all the photos and packed them up in a big box. Every so often I take them out and just remember those good times.”  
“That’s really…deep. I’ll find some of mine and bring them back with us. You think Dana and you would like to see them?”  
“We’d love to.”  
William found a box that was labeled photos and moved it over by Mulder. He continued searching for things to bring back with him. He moved a small box over with the other. This was marked William baby.   
“It was in the basement of your house.”  
“That was where everything went. Mulder, can I ask you something? Something kind of personal?”  
“You can ask me anything Will.”  
“Alright. Dana’s told me about her sister and her parents. I’ve met her brothers. You’ve told me about your sister a lot but never your parents. Dana said they divorced after your sister was taken but that’s it. Why?”  
“Will, it’s a complicated story but it’s ok. My parents did split after my sister. My father worked for the State Department and met some interesting people to say the least. He got involved in somethings that as you know or may not know led to these men wanting you for your abilities. Back then it was different. When my father wanted to tell the truth about things I was investigating, they killed him. My mother and I were never close and drifted apart over the years and when I was close to uncovering the truth about Samantha, she killed herself. She was sick and didn’t want to suffer. The thing that really hurt my relationship with my mother was, well, my father wasn’t my father. She had an affair with an associate of his and had me.”  
“The guy who wanted to… the one that shot me.”  
“Yeah, that would be him.”  
“I’m sorry. He seems like a big asshole or was since you killed him.”  
Mulder doesn’t say anything. The kid is right. A little while later, the two left and were headed for home when they stopped at a mini mall for a slice and ended up picking up something for Katherine’s first Thanksgiving.  
“Hey Scully. Hello my little peanut.”  
“Hi Mulder. Hi Will. Did you find what you wanted to?”  
“Hi Dana and yes I did. I..umm wanted to show you guys some stuff if that was ok.”  
“Of course you can. We’d like that.”  
“That’s what I told him.”  
“The baby just ate so we can look when she’s down for a nap.”  
“She can join in the party. She is my sister. What do you say Kat? You want to join us and see pictures of your big brother.”  
The baby kicked her little legs in her daddy’s arms.  
“I take that as a yes. Oh almost forgot. Mulder and I got Kat something for Thanksgiving. It’s nothing special but still.”  
“Will, thank you. I’m sure whatever it is, it’s perfect.”  
He smiled and sat down with them to look through some stuff. She took the little bag and pulled out a little white bib with a turkey and the words ‘My first Thanksgiving’ written on it.  
“Oh Will. It’s perfect. Thank you.”  
He blushed a bit before adding, “There’s something else.”  
“Katherine what did your big brother and daddy get you. Let’s see. Oh, this is adorable. Look sweetie. You have your very own turkey shaped bib, little booties and look at that hat. You are going to have a great first Thanksgiving. Thank you Will and thank you Mulder.”  
They all smiled and the baby kicked her approval. Will picked up the first box. When he opened it, he was taken back as were they.  
“Will, you ok?” Mulder asked.  
“I’ve never seen this box before.”  
“What’s in it?”  
“It looks like baby stuff, like small stuff.”  
Scully had tears forming in her eyes. She knew what that box was. Mulder saw the look in her eyes.  
“Scully what is it”  
“Umm.. that box, it has or may have things from when you were with me. I was able to give you somethings when the social worker took you. I had no idea your parents kept anything. Take a look Will.”  
Will started pulling out items. First a blue little hat that he wore when he first arrived at his new home. A few small toys were also pulled out.  
“Is there a story for this little bear?”  
“I’ll take that Scully. I got that for you. The first day you were home, I went to get us something to eat and I got flowers from Dana and I saw that little guy and had to have it for you. I had no idea that it had been with you this whole time.”  
“I slept with this on my bed every night for years. I had no idea it was from you. Thank you.”  
Mulder had some tears in his eyes. Will pulled out a blanket with stars that had been in his crib when he was with Dana. There were a few pictures of him as a baby of maybe six months old. A blue long sleeve onesie with rockets and planets was pulled out along with a one piece sleeper with a little gray alien on it. Scully started crying.  
“Dana?”  
“Umm sorry. That was some of the last things I gad bought for you. You always loved looking up at the sky on walks.”  
“I love space. Astronomy is a hobby of mine. I got a telescope for my thirteenth birthday.”  
“Will, if you want we can put the telescope outside sometime and look up at the stars.”  
“Mulder, I like that idea. Kat you want to join us when you get bigger?”  
The baby kicked against her daddy’s chest as her answer. She soon fell asleep as they continued to learn about there son. The day went by quickly. After dinner Katherine was fed and handed off to her daddy for a bath. She loved bath time just like her mommy. Will and Scully cleaned up the kitchen and headed in to the living room to relax. A little while later, Scully and Mulder headed up to bed. Katherine had a big day ahead of her. She was going to be one month old and had her doctor’s appointment as did Scully. She was feeling much better now.  
The next morning came with little sleep. Katherine was gassy. Mulder walked with her for a while so Scully could get some sleep. The baby refused to eat due to her tummy upset.  
“Mulder, she needs to nurse. She hasn’t had much to eat. She has to be hungry.”  
“You just tried ten minutes ago. You told me she’ll eat when she’s hungry. You can’t force it on her.”  
“Mulder, it’s been three no four hours. I need to feed her.”  
“Scully are you alright? You look pained.”  
“No. I’m tired, my daughter won’t eat, won’t sleep and I don’t know what to do for her. My breasts are killing me. they are soo engorged it’s painful.”  
“Oh, honey. You are doing everything you can for her. She seems to be settling down. She’s already given daddy one dirty diaper this morning. Give her some more time and try again.”  
“Thank you but if I don’t do something soon my breasts are going to explode. I don’t want to pump again I did that before. Give me her.”  
“I’ve got her. You finish getting ready and then I’ll give her to you so I can get ready.”  
“Mulder, you’ve been walking with her for three hours and you look like a little kid doing the potty dance over there. Give me here and go to the bathroom before you make a mess.”  
He handed her over and bolted to the bathroom. A few minutes later Mulder returned with a satisfied look on his face.  
“Feel better?”  
“Much. Thank you. Did you try to feed her?”  
“Was just about to.”  
“Good luck. I’m going to go get ready.”  
“Mulder, could you stay. I need the support to day.”  
No words were said, he just sat down next to her on the bed. Scully positioned the baby at her breast and prayed she would latch on. Mulder brushed his hand over his daughter’s hair and whispered, “Please eat Peanut. Latch on to mommy.” A few long seconds passed before Katherine nuzzled to Scully’s breast and latched on.  
“Oh thank you. Mulder look at her go.”  
“She’s hungry. I’m going to get ready so we’re not late.”  
Katherine ate, they got everything together and headed for the doctor’s. Will stayed home organizing his belongings making his room really his.  
Once at the doctor’s Katherine was weighed and measured. She was growing well. The doctor came in and was happy to see that they were all smiles.   
“How is this little cutie doing?”  
Mulder told the doctor about the night before and was told what to give her to help with that. Scully gave all the details regarding the feeding.  
“She seems to be doing well. Her reflexes are right on point. She’s focusing on your faces.”  
“She loves her daddy. She stares at him all the time.”  
They all smiled. The baby just curled up on her daddy.  
“She’s not going to be happy in a minute. She has to get one vaccine today. You guys are doing great. She’s right on track. I like to tell my parents that regardless of age or how many kids they have. The first few months are tough.”  
They chatted as the baby got her shot. Mulder took care of her as Scully went to her appointment. Both of his girls got good check- ups. He was a happy man. On the way back to the house, they called Will to see what he wanted from the Chinese place for lunch. Once home, Mulder took Katherine changed her diaper and began to feed her while Scully went about setting out lunch.  
“Will here is your Sweet and Sour chicken. Mulder I’ll keep your Kung Po chicken warm until you’re ready to eat.”  
“What did you get Dana?”  
“Chicken and broccoli. Would you like some? Mulder and I used to do this all the time. We’d order more food then we needed and we’d just pick from the containers.”  
“That’s pretty cool. I’ll get the plates. Mulder do you want water to drink?”  
“Yes please. Scully did you hear from Bill or Charlie about Thanksgiving?”  
“Yeah actually I did. Charlie and Cindy are going to her mother’s. Bill and Tara are having dinner with some of his old buddies back in San Diego. Looks like it’s just us.”  
Will and Mulder saw the look on Scully’s face. She was saddened that they weren’t going to see her brothers for the holiday. The two guys looked at each other and they too had the ability to communicate with just their eyes.  
“Scully, it’s alright. We’ll have our own Thanksgiving right here; you, me, Katherine and Will. It’ll be our first together as a family. We’ll make a turkey with all the sides. Katherine’s got her little turkey hat. It’ll be nice. I know you want the baby to be surrounded by family and she will be. She’ll always have us.”  
“I know. Family’s important and she is going to be soo cute in that hat.”  
“Time to start making memories with our family. I’ll go shopping and get everything we need. Will you want to come with me?”  
“Sure. I used to go shopping with….”  
“It’s ok. We understand. Mulder and I may be your biological parents but we didn’t raise you. It’s ok to talk about them. You’re not offending us.”  
“OK. My dad used to carve up the turkey and made homemade cranberry sauce. He hated the can. Mom did the rest. We’d sit around and tell what we were thankful for that year.”  
“That sounds nice. Mulder is the baby asleep?”  
“Yeah. I just didn’t want to put her down. I can’t get enough of her. I did this with you too. The night before I left, I held you in my arms only giving you to Scully so she could feed you. I didn’t know how long I was going to be in hiding and I didn’t want to let you go. I guess I wanted to leave a mark on you and you on me. Thinking about you and Scully got me through some really tough times.”  
Mulder put his sleeping daughter in her swing to nap. He finished eating as did Will before getting ready to hit the story. Thanksgiving was only a week away. He wanted to start getting his food supplies ready.  
While the boys were out, Scully did some online shopping for Christmas. She wanted to take photos of Katherine for the cards. She also wanted to get somethings to make Will feel more at home. She was lucky enough to squeeze in a nap before Katherine woke up for her afternoon snack.  
Will and Mulder returned two hours later with bags of food. Scully was unable to help for she was still feeding Katherine.  
“What did you guys get? You look like you bought out the whole store.”  
“Everything we need to have a great feast.”  
“Let me put miss Katherine down on her mat and I’ll help you put the groceries away.”  
Will went to his room while they put everything away. Scully was amazed by what they got.  
“Mulder, you really did get everything. You’ve got potatoes, sweet potatoes, dinner rolls, stuffing and look at that turkey. You even got fresh vegetables.”  
“I got fresh cranberries for Will. I think he really wants that connection with his parents. I want to give him that or at least try to. We always had the fresh but my mother never made it. Someone always made it and brought it to the table.”  
“Mulder that is the sweetest thing you could do for him. It can’t be easy for him. It’s hard celebrating when you’ve lost loved ones. We were adults and it was hard let alone a teenager. I love you soo much.”  
“I love you too Scully. Now lets go spend sometime with our little girl.”  
The family enjoyed themselves the week leading up to the holiday. Katherine was getting bigger by the day. Every time she looked at Mulder with those big blue eyes of hers, he’d melt a little more. He loved his daughter soo much and she had him wrapped around her little fingers.  
Will and Scully baked Maggie’s apple pie and her pumpkin pie. He liked to cook and help out. Will would watch Katherine for them while they did laundry and other things. He wouldn’t hold her though. Scully suspected that he was afraid. Mulder agreed.   
Will and Mulder rose early Thanksgiving morning to start preparing the feast. The turkey was in the oven. The two started making the cranberry sauce Will had every year. Potatoes were boiled and mashed, sweet potatoes candied and stuffing was made all the while Scully spent tummy time with the baby. Mulder was beyond happy.  
The new family sat at their dinning room table. Katherine was in her bouncy looking just as adorable as she could be with her bib, booties and turkey hat on. Grace was said before eating.  
“Guys this all looks amazing. Thank you both for doing all this. Umm, I was thinking that maybe we should all say what we’re thankful for. Is that alright Will?”  
“I’d like that. My dad always went first, then mom and I was last. Mulder that means you’re up first.”  
“Alright then. I Fox Mulder have a lot to be thankful for this year. I have the love if my life next to me. Will, I have you in my life and I never thought I would get that chance. Katherine, baby girl, I am beyond thankful you are here with us. We are all healthy and happy. For that I will always be extremely thankful.”  
“Mulder that was beautiful. I Dana Scully am too thankful for a lot this year. I am thankful I found myself and my way back home. Mulder I am thankful for you and everything you do for me. Katherine I am soo thankful I get to be your mommy and that you are a healthy baby. Will I am at a loss for words for how I feel about you being here with us. It means the world to me to have you here with us. I love you all.”  
“Wow you guys are a tough duo to follow but I’ll try. I William am thankful for my parents, for the ones who raised me and for the ones that gave me life. I am thankful to have them in my life now, they took me in and have loved me since day one. Kat, I’m lucky to have you as my sister. I’ll always look out for you. Don’t you worry. Before we eat, I’d like to ask something.”  
“Go ahead Will.”  
“What was my full name before I was adopted?”  
“William Michael Scully. You were named after both your grandfathers and your father’s middle name is William.”  
“Why Scully and not Mulder?”  
“When I got pregnant with you, we were partners at the FBI. We really shouldn’t have been in a relationship and when he was taken I hid who the father was even though people suspected. When Mulder left to protect us, we decided to keep his name off of everything but you are a Mulder.”  
“That makes sense. I’d like to say this and if I do this wrong I’m sorry. I’d like to be William Michael Mulder. Is that something that can happen?”  
Both of them had tears in their eyes and nodded. They would get his name legally changed. The meal went on with them all eating too much food. Will’s cranberry sauce wasn’t exactly like his father’s but it was close.  
They ended the night early with Will carrying his baby sister upstairs. Before heading to the master bedroom, they made a stop by Katherine’s room. Sitting on her fox chair was the little bear Mulder gave Will as a baby.  
“I’ll always be watching you Kat.”  
Will walked to the master bedroom and put her down to sleep. He walked out to see Mulder and Scully standing there.  
“That was very sweet of you. She loves you. We all do.”  
“I’m going to head to bed. Good night mom, dad. Love you.”  
They were in shock. Will called them mom and dad. It was a truly a Happy Thanksgiving.


	10. Chapter 10: A Very Mulder Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild sexual stuff but a whole lot of family fluff. The cookies mentioned are cookies my family used to make for the holidays that I now do. All the Christmas stuff is real and can be bought. Merry Christmas

“Mulder, I ordered some stuff for Christmas so please keep an eye out for the box.”  
“No problem Scully. What are you up to today?”  
“Will and I are going to lunch. There’s a bottle ready for Katherine when she wakes up from her nap. Hard to believe she’s almost two months old already.”  
“I know. It seems like a dream. This is the first time you’ve gone out since the baby. Enjoy it.”  
“I will. We’ll be back. Love you.”  
Will and Scully left for lunch in town. Mulder finished his sandwich just in time to care for Katherine who was just waking up.  
“Hello my sweet little angel. It’s just you and daddy. Mommy’s out with your big brother.”  
The baby cooed at that.  
“You like that don’t you? You like your big brother. I can tell you sweetie he loves you. He may not show it but he does. Mommy and daddy love you soo much. Mommy said she ordered stuff but daddy doesn’t know what. Daddy gas to get us ready for Christmas. We need a tree and everything. It’s our first family Christmas. It’s going to be great sweetie.”  
Mulder changed her diaper and headed to the fridge for her bottle. Once it was warm enough for her, they both went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.   
“What do you say to you and daddy ordering some Christmas decorations for outside? Would you like it if daddy decorated for you and your brother? I’m going to let you in on a secret. Daddy always dreamed of getting us a big tree, playing carols and decorating the tree while we drank hot cocoa. Now all these years later I can give that to you, Will and mommy. Daddy’s very happy.”  
After Katherine finished her bottle, Mulder put her in her bouncy and started searching the web for decorations to buy. He ordered a big light snowman that says ‘let it snow’ and a light up wooden snowman with a tree and street lamp behind him.  
“Peanut we need a Santa. We can’t have Christmas without Santa. Here, this one is perfect. This one has a sleigh. We found our Santa.”  
The baby showed no interest at all. She’s too busy looking at her daddy. She loved her daddy. Will and Scully returned from lunch with a package in hand.  
“Thanks for looking out for the delivery.”  
“Sorry Scully. We were hanging out and having our lunch. I… uh wasn’t paying attention. What did you order anyway?”  
“Well, I ordered from two different places. Let me see which one this is first.”  
Scully opened the box and saw that it was the box she had hoped it was.  
“I actually got us all something or a few things actually. Before I show you guys what’s in the box, I have to say a few things. First off this box was inspired by you, Will and the things you’ve said to us. This is our first Christmas together; as a family. I wanted to make it special for all of us. Will we never had a proper first Christmas for you and this is kind of that.”  
Scully pulls out a stocking of candy cane colors with Katherine’s name on it. Next was one with William’s name on it. She handed him the stocking.  
“Thank you. I never had a stocking with my name on it.”  
Scully spoke, “Your stocking never had your name on it? Not everyone does.”  
“My stocking said ‘Jackson’. My name is William.”  
Scully just smiled and pulled out two more stockings.   
“I never thought I’s get to buy these.”  
“Well you guys are mom and dad to Kat and myself.”  
“Kid has a point. And Will, you are not the only one who never had a name on a stocking.”  
“Mulder, you never told me that.”  
“Yeah, my mother wasn’t into the holidays. We never did much of anything but eat some fancy meal. Can’t say we had great memories but I am looking forward to creating happy memories with my family.”  
“This is going to be great. I thought I’d be spending the holidays hiding from goons but I’ve got a family to spend them with instead.”  
“Yeah you do. Well I got us two family themed ornaments. Mulder you get this one first then switch with Will. Will you get this one.”  
Will held a glass ornament that had four stocking etched into the glass. Each stocking had their names on the stockings. While he was looking at his, Mulder was chuckling at a wooden fox family ornament. Each, like Will’s had their names on them. Mulder looked at Will’s and then at Scully.  
“The Mulders?”  
“The Mulders.”  
“Scully.”  
“Well, William is your son making him a Mulder and Katherine is your daughter. As for myself, we are getting married so that’ll make me a Mulder. Do you like it?”  
“Scully, I love it.” He said with tears forming in his eyes. Mulder got what he always wanted; a family.  
“I’m just waiting on one more delivery.”  
“Will, do you know what you want for Christmas?”  
“Not really. I want to finish school though. I never did get to and my folks were big on education as I’m guessing you two are as well.”  
“You would be correct. Mulder studied at Oxford and I’m a doctor. School is important. We can help you with that.”  
“Thanks. So do we get a tree and stuff?”  
“ Yeah, we get a tree and stuff. We need to get one. Scully, we haven’t had a tree in years.”  
“Why don’t you two go pick out one. As much as I love real ones, with the baby it might be easier for an artificial one at least for now.”   
Plains were made to go tree shopping the next day. The rest of the day was spent pulling out what little decorations they had. Will made them dinner that night. First time since he moved in with them and they were excited to see what he made.  
“Dinner’s ready. Hope you like it. If you don’t please tell me. I can take it.”  
“I’m sure it will be delicious. Thank you for doing all this.”  
“It’s the least I can do. I just wanted to do something for you guys. Now come in before it gets cold.”  
They walked into the kitchen to see the table set, glasses of water poured and a meal that looked like it came out of a magazine.  
“Will this looks amazing. All I can really make is pasta and salad. Your mom can cook more but nothing like this.”  
“Thanks. You have oven roasted chicken breasts with herbs. On the side we have pan cooked potatoes, roasted cauliflower and a surprise for dessert.”  
The three sat down and dug into the meal. They were impressed with dinner. Most teenage boys don’t know how to cook especially a meal like that. Dessert was just as good.  
“These cookies taste just like the ones my mother used to make.”  
“They are those cookies. Hope you don’t mind but I found the recipe in the cabinet and figured you’d like them.”  
“You made Maggie Scully’s famous oatmeal cookies?”  
“Is that bad?”  
“Not at all. My mom made these every year. It’s like a tradition that I thought was lost.”  
The rest of the night was spent relaxing. Mulder and Scully went up to their room after feeding Katherine. Mulder wanted to talk to Scully before they passed out. Katherine was sleeping peacefully so that was the perfect time.  
“Scully, can we talk for a minute?”  
“Sure. What’s on your mind Mulder?”  
“A lot but I’ll start with one thing at a time. I don’t think I’ve told you enough how wonderful of a mother you are to Katherine and Will. I am in awe of you each and every day. I’d like to thank you.”  
“Mulder, you don’t have to thank me for loving and caring for our children.”  
“I… come here Scully.”  
Scully climbed on to the bed next to Mulder. He placed his arms around her, leaned in to her and kissed her softly and sweetly. They kissed like that for a few minutes before Mulder deepened the kiss. Both broke for air after a few more minutes.  
“Mulder…”  
“Scully…”  
“Mulder…I…”  
“Scully… it’s been six weeks. You did get a good check up right?”  
“I did.”  
“Scully, I can tell something is going on in that head of yours. Talk to me.”  
“Mulder, I just gave birth six weeks ago. I just don’t know if I’m ready for this.”  
“Scully, we can take this as slow as you want. There’s no pressure. I wasn’t just going to fuck you hard right away. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that.”  
“I do and I appreciate it. Trust me. I… I miss us.”  
“We’re still us Scully. Look, why don’t we set some rules or something until you’re ready for everything.”  
“I like that idea. Just remember, the girls belong to your daughter for the foreseeable future.”  
“That is seriously probably the thing you’ll need to remind me about. For tonight, how about we cuddle up act like a couple of high school kids in a movie theater. Just make out a bit.”  
“Mulder, get over here.”  
Mulder leaned in and the two started kissing again like before. It quickly got heated. The longer they kissed the more heated they got. Scully broke the hold.  
“Lay down Mulder.”  
“Scully what are you doing? I thought we were just making out.”  
“We were. We are but Mulder, little Mulder has other ideas. Lay back and let me take care of you like you have for me these last few months.”  
“You don’t have to do this. He’ll go down or I can always just go take care of it in the shower.”  
“I want to do this. I miss the feeling of you in my hands. Please let me do this for you.”  
“Ok. Only if you’re sure of this.”  
“I’m sure. Now I want you to lay back, relax and enjoy.”  
Mulder laid back and Scully began running her hand over him. He grew harder each time her hand brushed him. Soon enough, Scully had Mulder out of his boxer briefs and was stroking him. He was biting his lip to keep from making noise. It was getting harder for him to do that the more Scully moved those little hands of hers. Moments later Scully gave him a hard squeeze.  
“Oh my…god.”  
“Someone like it when I squeeze his dick. Doesn’t he?”  
“Yeah very much so.”  
“Good because I like squeezing your dick. I also like playing with your balls.”  
“Scully, you’re killing me.”  
With that she had one had on his dick and the other playing with his balls. Mulder was squirming and moaning. She knew what that meant.   
“Scully…. Scully…. I’m…close.”  
Scully said nothing but picked up the pace.  
“Oh god… Scully…I’m gonna…come.”  
At that, Mulder came hard. He laid there catching his breath while Scully got a cloth to clean them both up with. They both had smiles on their faces.  
“Scully that was amazing. Thank you. You know exactly what to do for me.”  
“I’m just me Mulder. I miss doing these intimate things with you. I think that taking this slow is perfect. It’s like us getting to know each other again.”  
Scully put her head on Mulder’s chest and soon the two were asleep in each other’s arms.  
The next few days were much of the same. Mulder and William picked out a large tree for their living room. They got new lights and decorations too. The decorating was in full swing.  
“Mulder did we really need to get all these new ornaments?”  
“Scully we have a large tree. It has to be decorated.”  
“Mulder, we have a mouse with a santa suit on, a snow man one and a Rudolph one. Do we really need these?”  
“Yes we do. By the way, your package came. I didn’t open it.”  
“You could have. It’s just stuff for the baby. I got some clothes for her so we can take some Christmas photos.”  
“Let’s see what you got her.”  
“Sure. There’s these.”  
Scully held up a red ruffled diaper cover with matching red bow in one hand and in the other a pair of white shoes with red flowers on each with a matching bow.   
“Scully, she is going to be even more adorable then she already is when she wears these.”  
“Umm, mom? ‘Santa is my bestie’, nice touch mom.”  
“Scully, that thing has a tutu on it. I love it. Please tell me you got her something that says “First Christmas.”  
“Of course I did. She has a little Santa hat, bib and blanket. I also got her one outfit for Christmas Eve and one for Christmas Day. We’ll pick which one later.”  
“Scully you went all out with her.”  
“Not just with her. William, I picked up a few things at the mall the other day. I hope you like them. I just figured you’d like something nice to wear for the holiday.”  
“Thank you. You didn’t have to.”  
“I wanted to. You deserve to have a great day too.”  
He just smiled. They put the tree up and decorated it with lights and ornaments. By the end of the day, the little house was decorated to the nines. A wreath hung on the front door while garland wrapped around the railing and banisters of the stairs. Mulder and Will got the outdoor decorations set up. This was the first time that Mulder and Scully really decorated the house. They never felt the need to but this year having their children under the same roof as them is a Christmas blessing.  
After putting thee baby to sleep, Scully headed for the shower. As she let the hot water rain down on her, she heard the bathroom door open. She knew who it was.  
“Mulder, is something wrong?”  
“Everything is fine Scully. Just thought we could save time and water by sharing the shower.”  
“I ummm…..”  
“You don’t want to?”  
She said nothing.  
“Scully, what is it? What’s wrong?”  
“Mulder, it’s just..”  
“Just what? Please tell me.”  
“It’s just I don’t feel like myself, look like myself. I don’t… I don’t want you to see me not like this.”  
“Scully, you look amazing. You always have and always will. nothing can or will change that. I love you no matter what. But if you’re not comfortable, I’ll wait in the bedroom and shower later.”  
Mulder walked out of the bathroom and waited in the bedroom for his love to join him. Moments later, Scully walked into the room wrapped in a big fluffy black towel. Her wet hair dripped on her shoulders. Mulder was sitting on the edge of the bed in his tank and boxers. He looked hurt. Scully sat next to him placing her hand on his thigh.  
“Mulder, look at me please.”  
He turned and looked up at her. His eyes showed his pain. Tears beginning to form.  
“Mulder, I love you and I know you love me. I know we’ve been slowly getting back to our physical relationship and I guess I thought I was ok with it and I am. I love making you feel good. I want to be comfortable in my own skin and I’m having a harder time then I thought. I hoped that us being physical would help.”  
“And it’s not?”  
“Yes and no. It helps knowing that you’re here but I know you want more and I want to give you more.”  
“Scully, I just want you. The physical doesn’t matter to me as long as I have you by my side every day. The rest is a bonus.”  
Scully just blushed.  
“If you want to wait longer for joint showers, sex or whatever that’s what we’ll do. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Mulder, the fact that you would say that and wait for when I’m ready means more to me then you know. I’ll make you a deal. Regardless if I feel myself or look myself by New Year we will have sex. Until then we can do everything else.”  
“Deal.”  
“So what do you say about some adult playtime?”  
“I say, get over here Scully.”  
Little touches became bigger touches. Mulder grew harder as Scully got wetter. The low moans of pleasure filled the room. Soon Scully was moaning as she came around Mulder’s fingers all the while her hand pumped him closer and closer to bliss. As she came, Mulder was right behind her. They soon fell asleep.  
In the days ahead, Christmas shopping was done, Katherine’s mini photo shoot was done and cards were written out. Mulder decided to sneak out and head to the mall to get Scully the best present he could find.  
He stepped into the store and was greeted by a very nice sales woman.  
“Hello, my name is Abbey. Did you need help with anything?”  
“Actually yes I do.”  
“I can help you with whatever you need. Now who are you shopping for?”  
“My fiancé. We’ve known each other for over twenty-five years. We were work partners turned life partners. We have two kids; a teenage son and a two-month old girl. I want to get her something special because she is special.”  
“That is soo sweet. A little background like that helps me out with finding that perfect gift. Before I show you somethings, what’s the budget on this gift.?”  
“Really I don’t know. I don’t want to go broke but I want something nice.”  
“Not a problem. Follow me.”  
She took Mulder over to a nice selection of necklaces. Mulder’s eye caught a beautiful necklace.  
“Can I see that one?”  
“Sure. This is part of our infinity collection. It’s a three quarter carat white gold piece. It’s the symbol of endless love.”  
“That’s us. Can we hold that aside I want to check out a few other things first?”  
“Certainly.”  
He then looked at a one carat white gold tennis bracelet. The sales girl could tell it was not the gift for this Christmas gift. She pulled out a pair of diamond stud earrings. Mulder spent the next twenty minutes going back and forth between the two. Once he decided, the sales girl boxed and wrapped up his choice. All he had to do was keep it a secret for a week. That would be hard.  
Scully and Will decided to bake some cookies. Scully loving chocolate decided to make a triple chocolate chunk cookie. They all like gingerbread so that was made as well. Will always made molasses cookies and anise iced cookies with his parents so they were made too. Neither Mulder nor Scully had ever had those but once they did they were hooked. Baking all those cookies and icing them took a few days. Once that was done, Scully set out and decorated the dinning room table. It was only going to be us on Christmas Day but Christmas Eve Skinner invited us to his place for dinner. The presents were set out under the tree except for Scully’s.  
Before the celebrations could begin, Katherine had her two month check-up. The doctor was pleased with her development. She was starting to lift her head up and is starting to make little sounds. The little peanut was thriving. She loved to eat just like her daddy. It was just one more thing to celebrate this season.  
Christmas Eve morning was relaxing. Will made up a nice plate of cookies to bring to Skinner’s. Scully took a nice relaxing bath leaving Mulder with Katherine.  
“It’s daddy daughter time peanut.”  
Mulder picked up Katherine from her playmat where she was having tummy time that she loved. The two sat on the sofa with a book.  
“Ok little lady, it’s time to read. We have a classic that daddy will read to you every year for as long as you let him. ‘The night before Christmas’. Now I know it’s daytime but it’ll be bedtime when we get home from Uncle Walter’s so I’m reading it to you now. Daddy read it to your Aunt Samantha when she was little too.”  
Just as the story was finishing, Scully came into the living room.   
“Mulder, I need to take care. She needs to be fed and changed so we can leave on time.”  
“I know but I just don’t want to let her go. It’s like if I put her down, I’ll miss something.”  
“I know the feeling but Mulder she needs to get ready just like you do. And you may need to help Will.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s wearing a tie and I don’t think he really knows how to tie one.”  
“Ah ok. I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”  
Scully took the baby and fed her. Diaper bag was packed. Scully was dressed in a pair of black pants, a red sweater and black boots. Mulder had put on one of his best black suits with a crisp white shirt and red time. Will was not a suit guy so he chose dark black jeans, a black button down shirt and a red tie.  
“Will you ready?”  
“Yeah but I need some help with this tie.”  
“Not a problem. I used to dream of these moments when things got tough over the years.”  
After they were done they waited downstairs for the girls. Moments later, Scully came down with Katherine all dressed and ready to go. She was in a cute little two piece set with Christmas trees on the pants and top with the words ”Tis the season to sparkle” on it. Rounding out the outfit was a pair of white socks with red bows on them and a big red bow hairband.   
“Oh Katherine, you look soo pretty. Daddy needs a picture of you and mommy.”  
Pictures were taken, the car was packed and everyone piled in and headed to Skinner’s. The baby fell asleep on the ride over and was still sleeping when they arrived. Mulder carried her car seat while Will and Scully got the gifts and cookies. Mulder knocked on the door and Skinner soon opened it welcoming them in.  
“Mulder, Scully glad you guys could make it.”  
“Thanks for having us Skinner. The car ride was too much for her but she should be up soon.”  
“Not a problem. At least she sleeps.”  
Skinner turned toward Will who was looking out of place and still holding the cookies.  
“Will, how are you doing? These two driving you nuts yet? I had hair before I met them.”  
They all laughed and Will relaxed.  
“They’ve been great helping me get settled and all. We baked you some cookies.”  
“Thank you. You shouldn’t have and you shouldn’t have done that either.” He said pointing to the gifts Scully was putting by his tree.  
Skinner put the cookies in the kitchen and brought out a cheese and cracker tray as well as a veggie platter and set them on the coffee table.  
“Can I get you guys anything to drink? Beer? Wine? Water? Soda?”  
“Beer is fine. Thanks Skinner. Scully?”  
“I’d love wine but water is fine. Thank you.”  
“Will?”  
“Soda please. Thank you.”  
Skinner returned with the drinks and they chatted away until Katherine made herself known. Scully took her into the bedroom to change her. Once she returned, Skinner was waiting to take her and feed her so Mulder and Scully could enjoy themselves.   
After a while, Skinner got up to head into the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready. Mulder joined him.  
“You alright there Mulder? You look a bit flushed.”  
“Yeah. Just trying to figure out what the hell I did to deserve them. All I ever wanted was a family. I was given Scully and I had her, lost her which just about killed me and now I have her back. Will, I never thought I’d see him again and then to learn what we did about him and the bastards that wanted him, I figured he was gone. It hit me before helping him with his tie that he was really here with us again. Then I look at Katherine and it takes all of me not to lose it. I don’t know if you know all this but Scully went through in vitro before she got pregnant with Will. All three attempts failed. It almost broke her and me.”  
“I didn’t know that. She asked you to be a part of it.”  
“You say that like your surprised. We weren’t together yet but it brought us closer. After we were on the run and were settled back home we tried to have another baby. We tried for two years and nothing. We gave up. Between that and me having my head up my ass, we lost each other. We were just starting to get close again when she got pregnant although we didn’t know it yet. That little angel brought me back my family.”  
“Mulder, listen to me for once. You two are meant for each other. You’ve got a wonderful woman in there that loves your ass something fierce and two great kids that clearly love you. You are one lucky son of a bitch. Enjoy it because you deserve it. You both do.”  
“Thanks. We should probably bring this stuff out before I end up a blubbering mess.”  
Skinner just smiled and the two brought the salad and bread to the table. They all sat down to eat. Even Katherine had a spot for her seat to rest so she was part of the festivities. After salad, Will brought the dishes in for Skinner and started bringing out the mail course. First a bowl of carrots was placed on the table followed by a large bowl of mashed potatoes.  
“Mr. Skinner said he’ll be right in with the rest.”  
A moment later, Skinner walked in with a beautifully carved up roast. He placed it on the table for all to enjoy.  
“Skinner, this looks amazing. Thank you.”  
“My pleasure. My mother always made this meal on Christmas Eve. Haven’t had a reason to make it in years until now.”  
They all ate while sharing small talk. Once dinner was finished, Mulder took Katherine to change and feed her. Will joined him in the living room once the table was cleared. Scully was in the kitchen helping with the leftovers and dishes.  
“Thank you Walter. We’re having a great time.”  
“You’re welcome. I can’t believe that’s him. The last time we saw him he was a baby and now he’s a teenager. Dana you and Mulder must be over the moon.”  
“We are. We got the one thing we never thought we’d have. We have our son back. William really is our miracle. Actually we have two miracles. Katherine loves him. We truly our blessed.”  
“Yes, you are both of you. Fatherhood looks good on Mulder.”  
Scully just smiled. They finished up and headed into the living room with the others. It was time for presents.  
“Here you go Walter. These are from Mulder and I.”  
Skinner thanked them and opened the first gift which was a pair of leather driving gloves. Next was a new newsboy style hat and last was a black wool scarf.  
“Thank you guys. You didn’t have to.”  
“We wanted to.”  
“This is from me Mr. Skinner.”  
“Thank you Will.”  
Skinner pulled out from the gift bag a small snow globe. Inside was a dog in a home with a fire place. Skinner smiled and thanked him again. Before he could stand to give his gifts out Mulder stopped him.  
“Give Uncle Walter your gift peanut.”  
“Mulder handed Skinner the nicely wrapped package and said, “Katherine got her favorite Uncle Walter something too.”  
Walter smiled at her and gave her a little kiss on her nose before unwrapping her gift. It was a framed picture of Walter and Katherine from Halloween.   
“I love it. Thank you sweetie.”  
It was time for Skinner to hand out his gifts. First was Mulder. He handed Scully the baby and started to unwrap his gift. It was a set with gloves, hat, scarf and wallet. Taped to the package was a note, ’For when you take the baby outside to see the snow and a place to hold the memories’.  
“Thanks Skinman.”  
“Welcome, Mulder.”  
“Will, this is for you.”  
He thanked him and unwrapped a book about space and one of Malcom X. He was happy. Skinner then handed Scully her gift.  
“I had a little help from Arlene on yours.”  
“Arlene? Your secretary?”  
He smiled and nodded.  
“Way to go Skinman.”  
“Mulder, shut up and let me open my gift.”  
It was a spa set in lavender. It had everything from wash to oils and what nots.  
“She said it was good for relaxing and with a new baby you may need it.”  
Scully smiled and thanked him before taking the gift for Katherine. Scully pulls out of the gift bag a musical Rudolph toy that says ‘My 1st Christmas’. They thanked him and watched as Katherine focused on the toy in front of her. It was a wonderful sight.   
“I have one more present and it’s for all of you.”  
Mulder held Katherine as Scully and Will opened the present and box. Scully was brought to tears as she saw what was in front of her.  
“Scully?”  
She tipped the box toward him and he saw what made her cry because he too had tears in his eyes. Inside the box was an 8x10 dark wooded frame with the words ‘Our Family’ inscribed on the frame. The picture itself was a picture of all four of them taken at the party.  
“This is the first family photo of all four of us. Thank you Walter.”  
“It’s the only photo mom.”  
“We need to change that. Dana, Will go sit by Mulder. I’ll get the camera.”  
Skinner quickly returned with the camera and what he saw was nothing but love and joy. He snapped a few pictures before getting their attention. He took the photo and said he would send it to them.  
The rest of the day went well and soon it was time to say good bye. They packed up the car and headed home. Once home they all soon went to sleep.  
The next morning came with a crying hungry baby who was promptly fed and changed. The family gathered around the kitchen table all in their jammies as Mulder made waffles, bacon and juice for breakfast.   
After breakfast, the family gathered in the living room to open presents. Katherine’s were opened first not that she noticed much. She was focused on the lights on the tree. After her gifts they took a break for a diaper change. Her little stuffed reindeer with its sack with three penguins inside caused her to make some sounds.  
“Before dad opens his, I’ve got something for Kat.”  
“That was very sweet of you Will. Thank you.”  
Scully opened a brightly colored gift bag to find a snow globe. Inside was a winter scene with a Santa surrounded my presents.  
“Look sweetie. Look what your brother got you.”   
Will leaned down to her and gave her a kiss. Mulder then opened his presents of lounge pants, sweaters and a cook book of all pastas. Will handed him a gift that he got him. Mulder opened up a small box and pulled out a blue mug with big bold letters spelling out ‘dad’.  
“Sorry it’s not a better gift. I wanted to get you something better. You guys have done so much.”  
“Will, I love it. It’s perfect. Thank you. Now who’s next? You are Scully?”  
“Me?”  
“Go ahead Will.”  
Will opened a few packages of lounge pants and clothes. There was one bigger box in the corner with a bow for Will.  
“Will, open that one up. That’s a bit of a better gift then clothes.”  
Will grabbed the box and carefully opened it. On top of the box was a bunch of papers. He looked at them and back at his parents.   
“What is all this?”  
“It’s all the papers needed for you to get your GED. You said you wanted to get it. You start in January.”  
“Thank you mom, dad. I won’t let you down.”  
Will moved the papers to see a brand new laptop. He was very excited. After many thank yous, Scully opened her gifts of sweaters and bath products. Will handed her a gift bag from him. She opened it to find a pink mug that said ‘mom’ on it. She thanked Will with a big hug.   
“Will, we actually have one more gift for you.”  
Mulder handed his son a red envelope. He opened the envelope to see a Christmas card. He opened it and read it before looking up at them.  
“Is this what I think it is?”  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other before turning to their son.  
“How does it feel?”  
“It feels amazing. I’m a Mulder. I’m officially William Michael Mulder. I don’t know what to say. Thank you guys. I mean it. This has mean a lot to me.”  
“You’re welcome Will. Now to get Miss Katherine here dressed so we can take more pictures.”  
“Before you go do that Scully, there’s one more gift for you.”  
Mulder retrieved the present from the office and handed it to Scully. She took the nicely wrapped box with a big gold bow from him and slowly opened it. She was left holding a black velvet box.   
“Mulder, what did you do?”  
“Just open it Scully.”  
She opened the box slowly and her jaw dropped open.  
“Oh Mulder. It’s beautiful.”  
“You like it? The sales girl told me that it’s the infinity symbol. That is a true symbol of our love. I love you Scully. You like it?”  
“I love it. But Mulder you didn’t have to. I didn’t get you anything remotely close to a gift like this.”  
“You have already given me everything I could ever want. I have my son back with us. Our beautiful little girl who brought us all together and I have you. I don’t need or want anything else.”  
She just hugged him and held him tight for a moment. Then she kissed him and had him put the necklace around her neck before taking Katherine to get dressed. They all got changed before heading down to the living room again. Scully brought Katherine down and placed her on her Christmas blanket for pictures.  
“Scully, that Santa hat’s a bit big in her.”  
“I know but it came with the outfit. See ‘Santa’s Little Helper.’ I’ll put her other one on after. I just want some pictures first.”  
“Will go sit by Katherine. Scully set the timer on that thing and join us. Family photo time.”  
Everyone did as they were told. The timer went off and the magic of Christmas was captured.  
“Merry Christmas Scully.”  
“Merry Christmas Mulder.”


	11. Chapter 11: New Year New Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully prepare to ring in the new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy and that all concerns were addressed and handled ok

“Hey dad. Where’s mom?”  
“She went for a walk or jog.”  
“Isn’t it cold out for that?”  
“Yeah but mom is trying to find herself again. She’s having a hard time adjusting to motherhood again. She doesn’t think she looks good. I tell her all the time but it’s not enough. I think she only sees herself as a feeding changing machine.”  
“Dad, you help with Kat all the time.”  
“I do but, how do I say this nicely. Her body changed a lot and to me she will always be beautiful but she’s not exactly comfortable with those changes.”  
“I get it. My neighbor had a baby and was all out of sorts for a while. My mother took her our for a girls day and she seemed better after that. Maybe you can do that for mom.”  
“The only real friend she has is Monica. Maybe she can help. Keep an eye out for mom while I go call Monica.”  
Mulder was in the bedroom when Scully returned from her jog. William was having tummy time with Kat. She hated tummy time but loved her brother so tummy time with William was alright with Kat.  
“Hi, Will. Where is Mulder?”  
“He’s upstairs. He asked me to watch Kat. I think he had a headache and wanted to lie down.”  
“I hope he’s alright. I should go check on him. First though I want to squeeze my girl.”  
After seeing her little angel, she thanked Will for watching her and went to check on Mulder. He heard her coming up the stairs and was sitting on the bed when she walked in.  
“Mulder, how’s your head? Will said you had a headache. Are you alright?”  
“Yeah I’m fine. I just needed a little sleep I guess. Glad Will was here and offered to watch her. How was your jog?”  
“Good. I needed it. Felt good to get back out there.”  
“That’s good. You need time for just you Scully.”  
“I do. Now I’m going to shower real quick before I need to feed the baby. She hasn’t nursed since she got up.”  
After her shower she went downstairs to find the family on the couch showing Kat a book.  
“Look who’s just like her mommy?”  
“Mulder.”  
“What? She likes her books.”  
William got up and went into the kitchen. Scully took the baby, sat down next to Mulder to nurse their daughter.  
“I got a text from Monica when I got out of the shower. She wants me to join her my a mani/pedi tomorrow. Maybe do lunch after.”  
“Sounds fun. Will and I can take care of things here.”  
“I can’t leave her that long. She’ll need to be nursed.”  
“Scully, when was the last time you were away from her for more then thirty minutes? Running to grab milk or groceries doesn’t count.”  
“Mulder, she’s only nine weeks old. I can’t just abandon her for some fancy nails.”  
“Scully, you are not abandoning her. You’re leaving her in the care of her father while you go have some girl time with Monica. A few hours away will do you both some good. She will still be here when you get back. She’s not going anywhere. As for feeding her, we did spend three hundred dollars on a pump that you do use every so often so I can feed her. Scully, look at me.”  
She looks up from her daughter but can’t look Mulder in the eyes.  
“Scully, do you think that if you go out that you’re abandoning her? That she’s going to think you abandoned her?”  
No words were said but Mulder saw the tears start to fall from her eyes.   
“Oh, Scully. Honey you would never do that.”  
“But I did Mulder. I abandoned my child.”  
He knows what she’s referring to. They’ve had that talk a million times.  
“No you didn’t. You saved me. Mom, you never abandoned me. I know why you did what you did. I know all of it.”  
“William, you can’t possibly know what happened.”  
“Mom, I do. I talked to that John guy. He gave me his number on Halloween. He said if I needed anything or if you guys did to let him know.”  
“You called Doggett? Will?”  
“Dad stop. I had some questions and I knew it was going to be hard on you guys. I was reading some of your old files and saw some stuff that didn’t make sense.”  
“He made sense for you? Will your name was never in those files.”  
“Mulder, the kidnapping was an FBI matter. His name was in that case report but not in the X-Files.”  
“I know about that and how Monica helped you find me. John called her to help you when you gave birth to me surrounded by those alien wierdos. You saw me move the mobile and that artifact that flew across the room. Mom with all that going on and the threat to dad, you did what you had to do to protect me. That’s not abandoning that’s love. Going out with your friend isn’t abandoning her. It’s just going out for a few hours.”  
“You guys really want me to go?”  
“We want you to enjoy yourself and have a good.”  
“I’ll tell Monica yes. I’ll have to pump for her. I’ll probably need to bring it with me.”  
“Then it’s settled. Go and have a good time.”  
The next day Scully readied herself for her time with Monica. I only hoped it would work the way I wanted and hoped it would.  
Monica picked up Scully. It was her way of seeing Katherine too and not just in pictures.   
“I’m glad you came Dana. I never have company when I get my nails done. This is fun.”  
Scully said nothing but smiled.  
“Dana, what’s wrong? Is everything alright?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Dana, talk to me. I’m your friend. How are you?  
“Honestly? I don’t know. I love my life. I love having William home with us. Having Katherine was a second miracle for us. I can’t imagine life without them. I love Mulder with all my heart but…”  
“But….”  
“But something just doesn’t feel right and that something is me. I just don’t feel like me anymore. I just feel like all I do is take care of Katherine which I love. Mulder is great though. He is right there caring for her.”  
“Dana it sounds like you’re just trying to adjust to this new life. You are a strong woman. You’ve got this.”  
“Thanks. I mean I’m happy as hell. I’ve got the dream Mulder and I always wanted. Mulder tells me all the time that he loves me, Will, the baby, our little family.”  
“Dana he really does love the hell out of you. He always has and always will. Have you talked to him about this?”  
“No. As usually I hide it from him. I don’t want to ruin this. We just got ourselves back to a happy place.”  
“You are not going to ruin anything. Dana he adores you. He’d do anything for you. You have to tell him how you feel.”  
“I know. Will and him had to convince me to come today. I didn’t want to leave the baby. I know she’s fine with them but I still felt like I was abandoning her which they assured me I wasn’t. I wanted to come see you.”  
“It’s only natural to feel like that especially after everything that you’ve been through. I’m glad you listened and came. You can talk to Mulder, you know that.”  
“I do. He knows some stuff though.”  
“That’s good. He’ll help you with whatever.”  
“Yeah well even he can’t help with one thing.”  
“What’s that?”  
Scully looked around and blushed.  
“Oh. Why don’t we grab lunch? My treat.”  
“I’d like that. I’ll just need a few minutes somewhere so I can pump.”  
They both smiled and left for lunch. While in the car Scully started to open up.  
“We haven’t…you know in a long time.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah. We haven’t since before the baby. I mean we’ve done stuff but not that.”  
“Dana, do you guys not want to or…”  
“God no. He’s been asking since I got the all clear from the doctor.”  
“Do you want to?”  
“I love the way he makes me feel. No other man has ever made me feel the way he does. He makes me come alive. When I’m in his arms the whole world fades away. So yeah, I want to.”  
They arrive at the diner and Scully goes to pump. Once she returns the two order. They stay silent for a few moments. The server returns with two ice teas, Monica’s club sandwich and Scully’s Cobb salad.  
“If you want to why don’t you?”  
“Gee Monica cut right to it. I want to soo bad. I miss that feeling. I’m just not sure.”  
“Not sure of what?”  
“Myself.”  
“Yourself?”  
“Yeah. I know he can make me happy in that regard. I’m just not sure if physically I can do that for him.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m not back to my old self yet and what if he doesn’t like what he sees. What then?”  
Before Monica can speak, Scully continues.  
“He hasn’t seen me in a certain way in months. When we do stuff, I’m always wearing something to cover myself. I won’t even let him in the bathroom while I shower. We always shared while getting ready in the morning.”  
“Dana, listen to me please. Mulder loves you all of you not just your body. He fell in love with Dana Scully, the person, mind body and soul not just the body. You look great. You have no reason to hide from him or yourself. Have you told Mulder how you feel regarding your body?”  
“A little. He knows that I’m not comfortable with myself. He’s been really supportive of the whole thing. He says he’s fine with doing what we do however I want. He wants me to be comfortable with everything.”  
“Dana, Mulder is a sweet guy of course he wants you to be fine with everything. He’d love you no matter what you wore.”  
“You think so?”  
“He’d love you in a paper bag so yes. Stop putting pressure on yourself. Just be you. That’s what Mulder wants and loves. Now, you guys haven’t done it in months?”  
“Monica! If you must know no we haven’t. There’s some other things but mostly for him not really me. I mean he’s done for me but it’s not the same. I miss those feelings, his hands among other things.”  
Monica’s eye brows raise and Dana continues.  
“Let’s just say that his sunflower seed addiction has its perks.”  
Monica blushes as do Scully.  
“Monica, I’m a little scared. Actually a lot.”  
“About what? Having sex?”  
“I guess. When I had William, things were different. Mulder was gone. I had William to care for and all that shit that went on. I didn’t have to worry about sex and Mulder. We didn’t until we were in a motel somewhere on the run. I was fully healed. It was months after William. We needed each other. I guess I’m just worried about the pain.”  
“Dana, this all sounds like rational fears to me. Talk to Mulder, share your concerns with him. Set like a safe word or something if it gets too much for you. That man loves you more then life itself. He’s not going anywhere. And Dana if you’re not ready just tell him.”  
“Thanks Monica. I forgot how nice it was to have a girlfriend to talk to.”  
“Any time. And I really think if you’re that worried you should have a safe word.”  
“Umm… we have one already. Never had to use it though.”  
“It’s always the quiet ones.”  
Dana blushes. Monica laughs.  
“You want to do a little shopping before I drop you off home?”  
“I’d like that.”  
The two head to a local mall and shop for a while before heading back home. Scully walks in to the house drops her bags in the floor and rushes to take Katherine from Mulder’s arms.  
“I missed you sweetie. How was she?”  
“Perfect as always. She’s due to eat. She misses her mommy too.”  
“I’ll take her. Where’s Will?”  
“He went for a run. He just left.”  
Scully sits on the couch and starts to feed the baby right there. She looks so relaxed with the baby wrapped in her arms nursing.  
“How was your day with Monica?”  
“It was good. I’m glad I went. Mulder, I know you had something to do with it.”  
“Scully.”  
“It’s alright Mulder. I’m not mad.”  
“I can’t take full credit here. It was Will’s idea. We were talking and he said a neighbor had the same issue so his mother took her out for a day to make her feel better. I just got ahold of Monica she did the rest. Judging by your happier mood and shopping bags, I take it that it helped.”  
“Our son came up with this idea? I’m more amazed by him every day and yes it helped. Monica listened. It was like talking to Missy only Missy would say something odd. Monica made me realize that my feelings and worries are normal. I guess I’m just having a hard time getting myself back. I just don’t want to let you down that’s all.”  
“Scully, you will never let me down. Ever. Did she give you any advice?”  
“Yeah. Be myself. She mostly just assured me that you were here with me and not going anywhere.”  
“She’s right. I’m not going anywhere. I fought too hard to get you back to leave. I will never leave you ever.”  
Tears are in Scully’s eyes.  
“I know. Thank you Mulder for everything. I mean it. I couldn’t do this without you.”  
“You don’t have to thank me. I’m just me. Ummm Scully what other fears do you have? You said fears before.”  
“Honestly, as much as I want a certain activity to start up again, it scares the hell out of me.”  
Scully gets up and puts the now sleeping baby in her napper and goes back to sit next to Mulder.  
“What scares you about it? You can tell me anything.”  
“I’m worried about how it’s going to feel. What if it hurts? That’s common after giving birth. What if it doesn’t feel good for you?”  
“Scully, look at me. I will be as gentle as possible. If it hurts at any point, tell me and we’ll stop. Use the safe word. Using it won’t change anything. Scully, you never have to worry about how it feels to me. Every time you touch me or kiss me I feel alive and I always will.”  
“Mulder, how do you always know what to say?”  
“Scully, if there’s one thing I’ve learned in the years we’ve known each other it’s this: speak from the heart. Not speaking openly and from the heart nearly cost us everything. I know this has to be hard on you and you’ve never been one to spill your feelings out but please know I am here for you. You can tell me anything.”  
“Mulder, you are the sweetest man in the world. It is hard to talk about. Sex was never an issue for us so that makes this harder. I know you will be gentle and caring. I think that we should set up some rules per say first. If that’s alright with you?”  
“Scully, whatever you need, want or don’t want is fine with me.”  
“Alright. First off there is no boob play. I know you love that as much as I do but they belong to Katherine for now. Just be gentle. I promise if it’s too much I’ll use the safe word. Foreplay is a must, anything but the boobs that is.”  
“I can do that. Can I go down on you?”  
“Mulder.”  
“What? I need to know. You haven’t let me do it yet. I just want to make sure before I do something you don’t want.”  
“True. Honest answer, I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet. I’m sorry.”  
“Honey, don’t be sorry. You let me know when you’re ready and I will be there to lavish you.”  
Scully blushed but knew he was serious. The day went on like any other day. Scully showed Mulder what she bought. It was just a few tops, leggings and a new outfit for Katherine so she was ready for the new year as well.  
They had no big plans for the new year. Mulder was going to pick up some Thai food. They were going to sit around the tv and watch some movies before watching the ball drop. William was getting ready to start his on-line classes to finish high school.   
“I’m back and I’ve got food.”  
“Dad you are weird.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Mom said you just ordered a bunch of stuff. What did you get?”  
“I did. We’ve got vegetable dumplings, wonton soup and a Thai salad to start with. Then we have fried rice. Main entrees we have Pad Thai shrimp, cashew chicken and pad kra prow chicken. We can all pick from everything.”  
“What army are you feeding?”  
“We can have left overs.”  
They all set up with plates full of food and movies on the tv. After dinner they had some time before the ball dropped so they decided to just chat.  
“How did you two meet? Like the details not the whole we worked together bit?”  
“I’ve got this one. Your mom was new o the FBI as a field agent. She was assigned to basically spy on my work. The higher ups didn’t like my work. They deemed me a waste of resources.”  
“Because you believed in aliens?”  
“Well yes. I believed in the unexplainable. This also allowed me to look for my sister. But that’s another story for another day. Your mother’s job was to prove me wrong and that I was crazy and they’d shut me down. They didn’t figure that we would trust each other and that Scully would stick by me and fight for the truth even if she didn’t have the same beliefs as I did. After seven years of being friends and sticking by each other through everything from injuries to illnesses and deaths I finally made a move and kissed her at the stroke of midnight ringing in the new millennium. We didn’t have a long relationship but we had something strong. You were born as a result of that. We did meet at work but we were not a traditional couple.”  
“You guys are a weird couple. What made you guys decide to have a kid?”  
“I’ve got that one Mulder. I never saw myself as a mother. I was so focused on my career that a personal life wasn’t in the cards. Then I met Mulder and I knew if I was ever going to have a child I’d want him to be the father. I had cancer due to things that were done to me by some of the same men who were after you. As a result of those things I was left unable to have children. Without going into too many details I found a doctor who believed IVF would work. I didn’t know I wanted a baby until it was taken away. It didn’t work and we were crushed. Then like your father said we made you out of love. I didn’t think it was possible so when I found out I was pregnant, it was a miracle. We didn’t set out to have a baby once we were together but it was something we both longed for.”  
“Now you have one.”  
“We have two miracles.”  
They just sat in silence for a few minutes before Mulder spoke.  
“The ball’s going to drop in two minutes. Let me get our drinks.”  
Mulder returned with three glasses of sparkling cider and handed each a glass. They stood and watched the ball drop ringing in the new year. Mulder leaned in and kissed Scully fully on the lips.  
“Happy New Year Scully.”  
“Happy New Year Mulder.”  
They turned and saw Will standing there watching the two of them. They hugged him and wished him a happy new year as well. They raised their glasses and made a toast to the year ahead. After a few minutes Will said good night and went to his room. Mulder cleaned up the living room while Scully went up to their room.   
Mulder went up a few minutes later to see Scully wasn’t in their room. The baby was sleeping soundly in their room. Scully had to be in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Mulder knew what they talked about and what was supposed to take place. He’d be kidding himself if the thought of having sex with Scully wasn’t on his mind but he’d wait for her. He waited seven years to begin with.  
A few minutes later as Mulder was tossing his sweats in the corner of the room, Scully walked in. she stood in the door way wearing a black silk robe tied at the waist. She walked over to him and stood in front of him and untied the robe but left it on.  
“Scully. You don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. We can wait.”  
“I’m tired of waiting Mulder. I want this.”  
“Ok. Did you get this with Monica?”  
“Yeah. Can you help me with this robe?”  
Mulder gently removed the robe from her shoulders and looked at Scully in awe. She stood in front of him in a short black satin slip.  
“God Scully you look amazing.”  
“Thank you. I feel good. You like?”  
“Umm yeah I do.”  
Scully looked at Mulder and saw the noticeable tent in his boxers. Mulder leaned in and kissed her softly. The desire grew between them. This was something they both wanted. After the kissing grew intense, they moved back to the bed. He laid her down and looked at her in awe. He watched as her breasts moved up and down with her heavy breathing.   
“Scully, you sure about this? We can stop right now if you want.”  
Scully took her hand and used it to take his hand and move it up her leg. He moved his hand further up under her slip and stopped.  
“Scully, you tease. You’re not wearing panties.”  
“Does that answer your question?”  
He doesn’t answer but leans down and starts kissing her lips, neck and down her chest being careful not to hurt her. He grew harder as time went on. Scully looked up at him with eyes full of passion. Mulder moved to remove her slip and she nodded in approval. Once the garment was off and moved aside, Mulder looked at the beauty before him.  
“Scully you are more beautiful than ever.”  
He leaned down and started kissing down her body. He kissed her all the way down to her toes. Scully started squirming under his touch. Mulder wanted nothing more then to get to the main event but he was still worried Scully was inly doing this for him despite what she said. Scully pulled him up to her so she could look him in the eyes. As the normal communication between them, their eyes said it all.  
Mulder removes his boxers and kneels between her legs. He has no idea how she wants to do this. He should’ve asked before they got this far. She must have known what he was thinking.  
“Mulder, lean back. I want to control this. I need to.”  
Mulder does as she says and waits for her to get ready. She climbs on top of him and hovers above him. Slowly she sinks down on him taking deep breaths as she does. Once he is inside her she closes her eyes and a few tears fall down her check. Mulder wipes them gently away before speaking.  
“Scully, are you alright?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine. It actually feels better then I thought. Still not like before but I’m ok.”  
She slowly started moving up and down on Mulder’s hardness. The slow gentle rocking and movements were driving him mad. Any other time he would thrust her hard but not tonight. Tonight is about love. Sweat starts to form on their bodies. He feels himself getting close but wants Scully there too. He takes his hand and brings it to her happy spot. He made slow gentle circles. Scully started to moan. He knew she was close now.  
“Mulder, I’m soo close. Soo close.”  
“Come for me Scully. Let go.”  
That was all it took for Scully to come undone. Mulder held her through the waves of her release. A few seconds later, Mulder let go himself. Scully laid kisses on his chest. He rolled them on to their sides gently.   
“Are you ok?”  
“More then ok. Thank you Mulder.”  
“You don’t need to thank me. I love you Dana.”  
“I love you too Fox.”  
Mulder grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them. He held her close as he watched her snuggle into him. The two soon feel asleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12: Three months and a Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a family celebration

“Mulder, where are you?”  
Scully was walking down the stairs with a happy baby in her arms.  
“In here Scully.”  
“Let’s go see what kind of mess daddy is making now.”  
“I heard that. How are my girls this morning?”  
He leaned in and kissed his ten-week old daughter then her mother. He loved kissing his girls.  
“We’re good. We can’t wait to see our Aunt Monica. Every time I say her name she starts looking around and smiles.”  
“She’s a smart little girl. Just like her mommy. Come here baby girl. Let mommy have her tea and oatmeal.”  
Mulder takes Katherine into his arms. He snuggles her close. He loves snuggling his little girl.  
“I can’t believe she’s going to be three months old. Time is flying Scully. Before we know it, she’ll be one then school and boys. She’s not dating ever Scully.”  
“Mulder. I know it really is. Her check up is the morning after the party.”  
“I know. I’ll be there. what time are the Scully brothers arriving?”  
“Bill, Tara and Matt will be her Saturday and are staying for the week. I have to check on Charlie. It’ll be nice to have them here for this special day.”  
“It will be. While you girls are out Will and I will go pick up everything we decided on and get that ready.”  
“Good. I’m glad to see you guys getting along, bonding. I was worried about that but that was quickly put aside.”  
There was a knock at the door.  
“Aunt Monica is here. I’ll get the princess ready for you.”  
Mulder got the baby in her infant seat all bundled up and ready. Diaper bag packed as well as a bottle. Monica was greeted with hugs. They all pile in Scully’s car and head to the mall.  
“I can’t believe I’m taking my daughter to get a Christening dress with her godmother. I’m still in disbelief.”  
Once at the mall, they headed straight to get the dress. It was the most important piece they needed.  
“Monica I can’t decide between these two. They are both adorbs.”  
“Adorbs?”  
“Mulder.”  
“Makes sense.”  
After going back and forth for a good ten minutes, Scully picks the dress. Katherine will be wearing a beautiful embroidered organza dress with a matching head band.  
“Mulder is going to cry when he sees her in it. She’s never been in a dress.”  
“Well, that is something I’d love to see. Let’s make your daddy really cry. Dana what about these?”  
Monica holds up a white diaper cover with ruffles in the butt and a pair of white socks with a cross on each and ruffles.  
“Oh my god. Those are precious. We need to get those.”  
“You know if we’re going all out here, she needs shoes.”  
Monica found shoes that matched the dress with the same embroidered patter and little flowers. The three ended up leaving the store with a shawl to keep Katherine warm as well as a Christening blanket adorned with a cross, a satin bib and a Christening onsie.   
“Can you say thank you to Aunt Monica for all the nice things she got you?”  
Katherine smiled and showed her big blue eyes.  
“You are very welcome sweetie. It’s my pleasure. Dana is there anything else you needed or wanted to get while we’re here?”  
“I do need to get a new dress for the day. Mulder said he’d make sure that Will and him were dressed nicely. Will doesn’t even own a suit.”  
“Dana relax. Mulder has got it. Trust him.”  
“I do believe me, I do. Let’s go find me a dress.”  
The two headed to a nice little store and started to look for a dress. After searching the racks, Scully found exactly what she was looking for. Scully pulled out a black wrap dress with blue flowers.  
“I love it Dana. It’s perfect.”  
The dress was bought and the three headed for lunch. Monica changed Katherine’s diaper and started to feed her so Scully could pump. Once fed and changed, Katherine settled in for a nap allowing the two ladies to chat.   
While the girls were out, the boys were doing their own shopping.  
“You ready Will? We should get going.”  
“Why am I going with you now?”  
“Because I need help and if I mess this up and pick up the wrong things, your mother will kill me. And besides I like spending time with you.”  
“You weren’t there for mine. Were you?”  
“No, I left when you were two days old. I know your mom did something quick and simple for you given the situation. She just met with her family priest and had you baptized.”  
“Who are my god-parents?”  
“That I don’t know. I’m sorry. Will come sit for a minute before we go.”  
Will sits next to his father. Mulder looks at him.  
“I know you and your mom have talked a bit about the past and so have you and I. I just want to say that I am truly sorry for everything that has happened. I wish I could’ve been there to stop all the shit that went on. I missed your first breaths because I was trying to keep you safe. I can’t fix the past but I’d like us to move forward. I want to know you and you to know me. I know we’re not close and you haven’t been here long but I hope that changes.”  
“I know you do dad. Mom explained to me that you blamed yourself for everything. I get it. This is weird but yeah I like to be closer to you too. You guys are the only family I’ve got left.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. Now we better get going before your mom kills me for not getting the stuff. The party is in two weeks.”  
The two drove to the store and grabbed a cart and headed to the aisle they needed.   
“Mom’s list says we need both of these garlands with the crosses on them. I don’t get the garland but ok.”  
“I don’t either but mom wanted to decorate the house a bit. What’s next on the list?”  
“Pink cross confetti. I’m guessing that’s for the table.”  
Mulder grabbed a bag and tossed it into the cart. He grabbed the centerpiece kit along with the tablecloth. Next was the dishes, napkins, cups and cutlery. Scully had picked a soft pink color. The pattern had crosses, doves and such. It was simple and elegant. Perfect for his baby girl. They grabbed a few other items before heading to the register.  
“I’ve got to order the balloons and get this done.”  
“Do you think she’s going to like the personalized banner? Mom didn’t mention anything about that.”  
“I think she will but I’m doing it.”  
With the balloons ordered and their items packed the father son duo set off to the car.  
“How on Earth did we spend almost two hundred dollars on this stuff?”  
“Because nothing is cheap anymore. I have to pick up the stuff for the favors and we need to get you some dress clothes. I promised your mother I’d make sure you had dress clothes.”  
“Do I have to wear the whole jacket tie thing?”  
“Let’s just make sure you look nice. You did the whole dressy casual bit for Christmas. You can do this.”  
They picked up the favors and headed to the store to pick up some new clothes for Will and maybe himself too. It was his daughter’s Baptism, he could splurge a bit.  
Will was not thrilled about wearing a dress shirt and tie but he agreed to do it for her. He loved his parents and sister. Dressing like that was the least he could do for the people who took him in.  
Will ended up finding a black shirt with a geo print tie. Mulder did decide to pick up a new shirt and tie. He needed some help though.  
“Hey Will. Can you help your old man out here?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m red green color blind and your mom calls all my ties ugly.”  
Will laughed at that before helping Mulder pick out a teal shirt with a striped tie that matched. A quick stop for some dress pants, shoes and a leather blazer and the guys were ready to head home.  
They arrived at the house just as Monica and Scully returned. Mulder went to help the ladies and Will grabbed the stuff from the cars. Katherine was nursed and put down for a nap. Mulder started dinner and Monica agreed to join them.  
“Do I get to see what the little peanut will be wearing?”  
“Nope. Monica and I were talking about that and well it should be a surprise.”  
“Seriously? I paid for it and I don’t get to see it. Raising a daughter is harder than I thought.”  
The next two weeks flew. Katherine was growing and had settled into a nice routine. Will had started his online classes. He wanted his diploma. He was not going to let some government goons stop him from getting what he wanted.  
“Mulder, did you hang the garland up?”  
“All done Scully. How are the favor bags coming?”  
“Done. I had to stop myself from eating the chocolate angels. The personalized lollipops are perfect. I love the little prayer rocks and fortune cookies.”  
“We went different that’s for sure. I just have to pick up the balloons tomorrow morning before we head to the church and grab the food from the grocery store.”  
“I cannot believe tomorrow or little girl is being baptized. I feel like she was just born and now she’s three months old. I just wish mom was here to see the family together.”  
“I know. I do too. She would be proud of you and your family.”  
The day went well. Scully was nervous and didn’t sleep well. Mulder held her to comfort her and she calmed into his arms.  
When they woke, Will had breakfast made for the family. It was only frozen waffles and fruit but still it was something. They managed to eat before Katherine woke up.   
“Thank you Will. You didn’t have to do this.”  
“I know but wanted to help with something.”  
“You did. Now I gotta run pick up the food. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
With that Mulder grabbed his jacket, keys and ran out the door. He was back in under an hour. He out the food away and ran to get dressed. Scully was already dressed.  
“Scully you look beautiful.”  
“Thank you. I’m going to get the baby ready. Will’s getting changed as well.”  
Scully left so Mulder could get dressed as well. He was downstairs waiting for his family. He heard Scully coming. He watched as she slowly came down the stairs carrying his daughter.   
“Oh my… Scully she looks like a little angel. I cannot believe it.”  
Tears started to form in his eyes but didn’t dare fall. He was just soo happy to see his daughter in her mother’s arms looking precious as ever.  
“Give me her.”  
Mulder took Katherine in his arms. Scully grabbed a quick picture of Mulder with Katherine.  
“Oh my sweet little girl. You look soo pretty just like your mommy.”  
Just as Scully snapped the picture, they heard foot steps on the stairs. They turned and saw Will walking down.  
“Well, do I look alright?”  
“Will, you look very handsome. You did very well.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Now that both my children are ready. I’ve got to grab something. Don’t go anywhere.”  
Scully ran upstairs. The two guys just looked at each other and shrugged. Scully returned only moments later.  
“Will, I’m going to start with you. I want you to have something.”  
She handed her son a small box. As he opened it, she continued.  
“Your baptism was rather quick. I had said to myself that I would give this to you on your first birthday but that didn’t happen. Now that you’re here, I figured that a day like this was the perfect time to give it to you.   
It belonged to my father.”  
Will opened the box to find a gold cross.  
“My mother gave it to him for their anniversary one year and I want you to have it. I don’t know if you’re religious or not but I wanted you to have it.”  
“Wow. Thank you mom. I’ll cherish it forever.”  
Will took it out of the box and put it on tucking it under shirt. Scully turned to Katherine who was still in her father’s arms smiling.  
“Katherine, I know you’re too young to understand what’s happening and what I’m going to say but I’m doing it anyway. On this special day, I want you to have this. It belonged to your grandma. She would have loved you. She’d love both of you.”  
Scully held up the box that contained a small cross necklace. She took it out and put it around Katherine’s neck. She stood back and looked at the family she never thought she’d have. After a few moments they got ready to leave and headed toward the church.  
The ceremony was short and very sweet. Standing next to Mulder as Monica and Skinner stood before God with Katherine. She did not like the Holy Water hitting her head bit but Uncle Walter calmed her down.   
After the baptism, they headed back to the house for the little brunch party. Tara and Cindy helped Mulder set the food out while she fed the baby. The dinning room table was soon covered with fruit salad, pastries, bagels, ham, and other goodies.   
“Dana.”  
“Bill”  
“Do you have a minute?”  
“Depends in what you have to say?”  
“Dana, I’m not here to start anything.”  
“Fine. Will can you take your sister for a minute? I need to talk to Bill.”  
“Sure. Come here Kat. Come to big brother.”  
Scully walked away from Will with Bill to a place away from the celebration.   
“What did you want to talk to me about?”  
“I just wanted to say that I’m happy for you. You got your little family. I noticed that Katherine is wearing mom’s cross. Mom would like that.”  
“Thank you. I gave Will one of dad’s.”  
“Good. They’d be proud of you Dana.”  
“Thanks Bill. We should get back to the party.”  
They walked back and joined the others. Kat was passed around to everyone and she loved it.   
“Mulder?”  
“John.”  
“You’ve got a great kid there and the baby is perfect. You have the life man.”  
“I still feel like it’s a dream and I don’t want to wake up.”  
“I understand. I’ll send you the pictures from today.”  
“Thanks. Actually I need you to take one more.”  
Mulder turned and got Scully and Will to join him. He scooped his daughter out of Skinner’s arms.  
“John, can you take one of the four of us by the banner and balloons?”  
“Sure. Let me get this focused just right so we can see the whole thing.”  
After a minute John had it set just right and snapped a few pictures of the happy family on such a special day.   
“Scully, should we do it now?”  
“Yeah, I think we should.”  
“Umm can we have everyone’s attention?”  
Everyone turned and faced Mulder and Scully.  
“First of all, thank you all for being here and celebrating our little girl with us. It means the world to Scully and I. While we have you all here, Scully and I want to make an announcement. This may come as a shock to some of you but we have set a date. So keep June 22nd clear.”  
The cheers rang through the small house. All the noise was too much for Katherine and she started to cry. Mulder quickly calmed his daughter and that’s when he noticed her feet.   
“Scully, you didn’t tell me she had shoes. This is too much for me.”  
Scully laughed, “Well you didn’t tell me about the personalized banner and balloons so we’re even.”  
Once the party ended and the house was cleaned, Mulder and Scully collapsed on the couch while Katherine was asleep in the swing. Thy sat looking at the wonderful gifts that Katherine had received. Cara gave her little cousin a little lamb with a cross in it. She got a frame to put a picture from the day in couple with her name and the date.   
“Look Mulder, she has her first rosary beads. We should put them hanging on her crib. Mom always did that.”  
“That’s fine with me. Who gave her that?”  
“Skinner and Arlene along with what’s in the card. We need to set something up for her.”  
“Guys, I got Kat a little something too.”  
Will handed Scully a pink gift bag with a cross on it.  
“Thank you Will.”  
Scully pulled out a snow globe with a little girl and a lamb inside that played ‘Jesus loves me’.   
“Will it’s beautiful. Thank you. It’s going in her room with the others you’ve given her.”  
“I just like snow globes and thought it would be nice for her.”  
They woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and toasted bagels. They really did love having Will there. he tended to be up early and would get the coffee ready.  
“Good morning all.”  
“Morning. What’s your day looking like Will?”  
“Studying. I have my History test coming up.”  
“Good. We’re off to Peanut’s check up then lunch. It’ll be peaceful in here for a while.”  
Breakfast was finished and with a quick change for Katherine and they were out the door. They only had to wait a few minutes before they were taken into an exam room. The doctor came in soon after and weighed Miss Katherine.   
“Twelve pounds even. Right on track. And she’s twenty three inches. She’s doing great.”  
After the exam they walked out and headed a few doors down for lunch.   
“Can you believe it Scully? Our little angel is growing so fast. She giggles, she knows us as mom and dad and is starting to hold her head up. She is an uber Scully.”  
“Mulder, lets just go eat.”  
And that they did.


	13. Chapter 12: The Season of Love

“Scully? Oh Scully, where are you my love?”  
“Mulder, what do you want? You’re going to wake the baby.”  
“Valentine’s Day is coming up soon.”  
“It’s like three weeks away.”  
“We should do something.”  
“Mulder, did you forget we have a baby? And since when do we do anything for Valentine’s Day?”  
“I did not forget. I want to do something for her too. I know we never did but I think we should. I want to do this right this time.”  
Scully didn’t say anything at first. She just smiled.  
“Mulder, you don’t have to do anything. I fell in love with you just the way you are. I still remember the first time we celebrated it. You got a balloon and one rose. We ordered take out and spent the night curled up on the couch and watched bad movies. We ended the night with ice cream and if memory serves me right, a very hot night.”  
“Oh I remember very well. I know we don’t need to do anything but I want to. You mean the world to me. you deserve a night out with the man who loves you beyond what words can describe. Please say yes.”  
“What about Katherine? You said you wanted to do something for her too.”  
“I’ve got it all figured out. Don’t you worry.”  
“You better not make me regret this.”  
“You won’t.”  
Scully went back downstairs to do the laundry. It was bed linens day. That meant lots of wash to do.   
“Dad, your package came. What is all this stuff?”  
“Your sister and mother’s Valentine’s Day gifts. I got your sister her new outfit for the day with her accessories as your mother would call it. Part of her gift is here too. The rest should be here in the next day or so. My plain is coming along perfectly. Almost perfectly that is.”  
“Why not perfect?”  
“I made the reservations for dinner. I’m getting her a new outfit to wear that night. I ordered decorations and everything.”  
“But….”  
“But I can’t find anyone to watch Katherine. John and Monica have plans. Skinner is cooking Arlene dinner. We have like no friends or family.”  
“You do know they have services where you can hire a babysitter.”  
“I am not trusting my daughter with strangers. I really don’t want to cancel the reservations.”  
Before anything else was said Scully returned with laundry that needed folding. The day was spent doing choirs and playing with Katherine. Katherine loved tummy time on her playmat. She was getting older and able to play more.   
“You want to look at the pictures? Let’s look at the pictures baby girl.”  
Mulder laid on the carpet next to Katherine book in hand. He spent the next hour reading to his daughter while Will did hid school work and Scully cooked dinner. Katherine was in aww of her father. Scully would sneak a peak every so often. She could never get enough of daddy Mulder. He was truly an amazing father. Scully was back in the kitchen before Mulder spoke to his daughter.  
“Come cuddle with daddy.”  
Mulder picked her up and placed her on his chest. She picked her little head up and looked her sparkling blue eyes into his. Her eyes reminded him of Scully’s. He hoped they stayed that way.  
“My sweet baby girl. Daddy loves you soo much. Mommy and I wished for you for a very long time. Here you are almost four months old. Don’t grow up too fast.”  
“Dad?”  
“Hey Will. Look Katherine. It’s your big brother. What’s up?”  
“Ummm..”  
“Will what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. I umm I heard what you said.”  
“About?”  
“Katherine.”  
“Ok. And?”  
“You wished for her.”  
Mulder sat up, put the baby in her bouncer and say on the couch.  
“Sit down please.”  
Will sat on the couch but not next to Mulder.  
“We did wish for her as we did for you. When the IVF failed, I told your mom to never give up on a miracle. Then we had you. When we settled here, we talked about looking for you but we knew it wasn’t safe or we thought it wasn’t and we were right sadly. I knew how much your mother missed and loved you because I did too. I wanted to give her something back that was taken from her. It was never to replace you. We never wanted that. We, we tried for a year but nothing. We kept wishing but never thought it would happen. You two really our biggest joys. You’ve turned into a fine young man. We’re proud of you.”  
“You’re proud of me?”  
“Of course we are. Why wouldn’t we be?”  
“I have no job, haven’t finished high school, I’m a freak and a murder.”  
“You’ll get a job, you are finishing school, you are not a freak. Listen to me, you are different. Yes. Different doesn’t mean freak. You’re a Mulder so different comes with the name. You only killed those people because they were after you. You protected yourself and me in that hotel room. None of what happened to you is your fault. We love you Will no matter what. There is nothing you could ever do to disappoint us.”  
“Thanks dad. This whole thing has been hard on me. I went from living with two loving parents to nearly killing the girls. I ran away because they wanted to kill me. I saw you and mom in Norfolk and freaked out. I figured she was my birth mother from the visions and when I saw you with her, I figured you could be my father but wasn’t sure. I really didn’t know for sure until the hotel. Only a father would do what you did that night. I was afraid for soo long and now I’m safe and with you guys and Kat.”  
“We couldn’t be happier to have you here with us.”  
“Dad, I’ll watch Kat so you can take mom out for dinner.”  
“Will, we can’t ask you to do that.”  
“You’re not. I’m offering. I’ll do it. I can take care of her.”  
“Alright. I’ll tell Scully we are set for Valentine’s Day.”  
That night while Scully nursed Katherine before bed, Mulder informed her that everything was set, that Will would watch his sister.  
“Mulder, we can’t leave him to watch a baby.”  
“Scully, he wants to do this. He feels like a freak and that we aren’t proud of him. He can do this. He needs to do this to prove to himself that he is a good young man. Scully you didn’t see his face. I trust him. No one can protect her like he can.”  
“I didn’t know he felt that way. I guess we can. It’ll be nice to go out just the two of us.”  
“Then it’s settled. We have a date.”  
For the next week Mulder was being sneaky. He put the finishing touches on his surprises for Scully and Katherine. He couldn’t wait. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long.   
Mulder snuck downstairs early downstairs to start his master plain. He set up the decorations. The house was soon filled with hearts and flowers. Scully was going to love it; he hoped. He set the teddy bear for Katherine on her highchair that had now found its way to the kitchen. Scully’s gift bag, teddy bear and flowers were placed at her spot at the table. He grabbed the balloons he hid in the office and tied them to her chair. He placed the chalkboard on the fridge and wrote on thing he loved about her on it.  
Mulder began fixing breakfast knowing Scully would wake to the smell of food. Sure enough, Scully came down the stairs. Mulder greeted his love with a sweet kiss and led her to the kitchen.   
“Mulder, oh my god. This is amazing. You did all this for me?”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Dana.”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Fox Mulder.”  
“Sit, your breakfast awaits. In the mean time open your gift.”  
Scully sat down and started pulling out items.  
“Mulder, you got me candles and bath bombs and chocolate plus flowers. You did too much already.”  
“Scully, I can never do enough for you. Now dig in.”  
A plate of chocolate chip heart shaped pancakes was place in front of her along with a plate of turkey breakfast sausage.   
“Oh Mulder you know me soo well. Thank you.”  
Just as Scully took her first bite, Katherine started making nose.  
“I’ve got her. You eat.”  
Mulder returns a few minutes later with Katherine in his arms.   
“Say hi to mommy.”  
“Hello sweetheart. Oh Mulder. Where did she get that outfit?”  
“Daddy picked it out. Did I do good?”  
Katherine is wearing red leggings with a “My 1st Valentine’s Day” ruffled onesie with a big red bow on her head and her little red and white socks with ruffles and hearts.  
“Daddy did very good. She needs to eat.”  
“I’ve got it. You eat.”  
Mulder fed the baby while Scully enjoyed her breakfast. The day was going great. The three retired to the living room to relax. Katherine was on her mat playing while Scully snuggled up on Mulder.  
“Are you enjoying your day Scully?”  
“I am. Thank you for everything Mulder. This is the perfect day. I feel bad. I didn’t get you anything. I thought we were just doing dinner and umm dessert.”  
“Scully this is a great gift. I’ve got my girls right here and my son up in his room. I couldn’t ask for more. Dessert will happen after the peanut is asleep.”  
Just as the were gazing at each other, Scully caught a glimpse of the baby out of the corner of her eyes.  
“Mulder, look at her.”  
Mulder looked over at his daughter in aww.   
“Look at her reaching out for the toys on her toy bar. She’s never done that before. She’s a smart cookie.”  
“She is. She gets it from her daddy.”  
“And her mommy.”  
The two sat and watched their little girl who was four months old already.  
“Oh my god. Mulder are you seeing this? She looks like she’s trying to..”  
“Roll over! Scully she just rolled over.”   
“I can’t believe it.”  
“That’s our girl. I think I just got the best Valentine’s gift you could give me. I got to see her roll over for the first time.”  
They just smiled at each other for a while before Scully fed the baby and put her down for a nap.  
“Now that she’s down, I’m going to enjoy some of those gifts you got me.”  
“Bath?”  
“You bet. If you need me, that’s where I’ll be. And Mulder.”  
“Yes?”  
“You are not joining me. You need to rest for later.”  
She turned and walked up to the master bath. Mulder decided he’d have a chat with his son. He felt he needed to open more to him.  
“Hey Will. Can I come in?”  
“Sure. What’s up dad?”  
“I, uh. I know you and your mom talk a lot about her side of the family and whatnot. I just was wondering if you had questions about mine.”  
“Wow. Did they love me like my grandma Maggie?”  
“They didn’t know you. My father was murdered in his home. I only was working with your mom for two years. My mother took her own life. She had an illness that she didn’t want to live like that. Will that man that shot you, that man had an affair with my mother. I’m the result of that. The thought of that turns my stomach because of what he did to me, your mother and you.”  
“Thanks dad for telling me. I knew that guy was a bastard. Do you think that your mom would’ve liked me?”  
“I honestly don’t know. My mother went through a lot that she turned her emotions off. She wasn’t affectionate but I would like to think she would love you and your sister.”  
“I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry dad. I don’t want to drag you down. This is a happy day. Go make yourself all handsome for mom.”  
With that Mulder retired to the bedroom to prepare for his date with Scully. Within minutes, He was sporting a nice pair of black dress pants with a pale blue shirt and tie. Just as he was finishing his tie, Scully walked back into the room.  
“No red Mulder. Or pink.”  
“Haha Scully. You know I don’t play by the rules. Besides I’m color blind anyway so if I tried to do that myself, who knows what it would’ve looked like.”  
“Good point. Now I have to find something I’m guessing semiformal for dinner.”  
“Nope. I’ve got that all covered. Open the closest.”  
“Mulder, what did you do?”  
“Just open the closet and look for the garment bag from Nordstrom.”  
“Mulder.”  
Scully moved to the closet and after moving a few hangers found the bag that Mulder had somehow snuck into the closet without her knowing it. Mulder left her to get ready and headed to care for the products of their love. He ordered a pizza for Will and fed Katherine her bottle. He went over the rules and whatnot for the house and the baby for the tenth time since Will said he’d watch her.  
“Dad, I’ve got this. I am almost eighteen and I’ve been living on my own for how long? I think I can handle my four month old sister while my parents have dinner.”  
Mulder couldn’t help but laugh and would say something but Scully was walking down the stairs. He breath caught in his throat when he saw the sight before him. Scully was wearing a knee length champagne colored dress with wide straps and a neckline that showed off her chest but not too much. She paired it with strappy heels and sparkly bag. Her makeup was done a little more then she would do for any other occasion.  
“Scully you look amazing.”  
“Thank you. Mulder this dress is beautiful. I love it. Thank you. You shouldn’t have.”  
“It was my pleasure Scully. I’m just happy you love it.”  
Good byes were said and a few tears were shed on Scully’s part. It was the first time they were leaving Katherine with anyone. This was a big step for them but they knew Will could protect her and care for her.  
Mulder drove them to a nice little Italian place in town. It was crowded but he had reservations. They were seated at a little table adorned with white table cloths with a red one over it for the holiday theme. In the center were a few votive candles and rose peddles. It was simple but elegant. Two glasses of sparkling cider were brought to the table for the happy couple while they looked over the menu.  
“Shall we make a toast Scully?”  
“I think that’s a good idea.”   
“Happy Valentine’s Day Dana. Thank you for giving me the greatest gift of all, our children. I love you.”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Mulder. Thank you for giving me everything I could ever want or need and for being the father of my children. I love you.”  
After the toast, the two placed their orders for an appetizer and entrees. Their fried calamari came and they enjoyed it while having a casual chat. The entrees arrived and looked amazing.  
“How is your Veal Milanese Scully?”  
“It’s very good. How is your Veal Saltimbocca?”  
“It’s the best I’ve ever had.”  
The conversation was flowing from talks of the old days to the kids. That was something they never thought they’d be talking about over dinner.   
“Scully, you want to split a slice of cheesecake?”  
“I’m actually thinking the chocolate lava cake sounds good.”  
“Lava cake it is then.”  
After dessert the two headed home with the promise if a second dessert once Katherine was asleep. The two walked in to their house hand in hand with smiles across their face. Clearly they were enjoying themselves.  
“How was your date?”  
“We had a great time. Thank you for watching her. Mulder and I appreciate it. How was Katherine?”  
“She was fine. We played on the mat and in her bouncy. We had story time before her bottle. She fell asleep about ten minutes ago.”  
“You did good.”  
“I’m going to go check on her and get ready for bed. Thank you again Will.”  
“Night mom.”  
“Will I owe you. Your mom had a great time. We haven’t been out since my birthday and well she went into labor. We needed this. We can never thank you enough.”  
“It’s the least I can do. Just make mom happy.”  
“I will.”  
Mulder went up to see his daughter sleeping in her crib. She had just started sleeping in her room and it was tough on them all. He then went into the bedroom to see it empty with the bathroom door closed. Mulder ran done the hall to the other bathroom to pee and freshen up before dessert. He returned to find it still empty.  
“Scully, you alright?”  
“I’m fine. I’ll be right out. Get comfy.”  
Mulder quickly undressed and sat on the bed in his boxers and tank waiting for Scully. He didn’t have to wait long. Scully emerged from the bathroom wearing a silk red babydoll and thigh highs.  
“Oh Scully. You look amazing. Get over here.”  
Scully slowly walked over to Mulder and stood between his legs. She looked at him with love in her eyes. The two started kissing with his hands running up her sides. He broke the kiss.  
“Scully, you tease. You’re not wearing any panties.”  
“Making it easy for you.”  
“Fuck me.”  
“I intend on it.”  
She pushed home back on the bed and got a sight. She reached down and grabbed his dick hard. He moaned as she started stroking him. He was soo hard already and he was getting harder. After several minutes of that, Scully stopped and pulled off his boxers.  
“Mulder, I want you. I need you. I need you right now.”  
Mulder pulled her closer and she climbed on top. He wasted no time and pushed into her.  
“Oh Mulder.”  
Scully moved her hands to pull off the babydoll but Mulder stopped her.  
“Leave it on”  
Scully started rocking and soon the two fell into a rhythm. The sweat formed on their brows. The passion between them grew and grew.  
“Close. Soo close.”  
Mulder could feel her muscles tighten around him. He could feel his release coming but wanted to get Scully there first.  
“Come for me baby. Come. I can’t hold on much longer.”  
Scully took her hand and brought a finger to her clit and started rubbing. She was soo close now Mulder knew it wouldn’t be long for either of them.  
“Scully…. I’m… I can’t hold on. Come for me baby.”  
Mulder thrust once more.  
“God, I’m coming Scully.”  
As Mulder came hard causing Scully to go over the age of bliss as well. The two laid there in each other’s arms.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Mulder.”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Scully.”  
The two nestled back into the bed and under the covers and were soon asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I dropped the ball with Katherine for New Years so I brought it back for this chapter. I thought our couple could use a nice date night.


	14. Chapter 14: Luck of the Irish

Scull was already awake and in the shower by the time Mulder opened his eyes. He looked over at the clock to see that it was 7:30. Late for them. As Mulder sits up and readies to get out of bed, Scully walks in to the room in just a fluffy white towel.  
“Morning Mulder. You sleep well? Hope I wasn’t making too much noise.”  
“Morning Scully. You didn’t wake me don’t worry. Why are you soo happy this early?”  
“I’m happy because Peanut is still sleeping and has been since two thirty. I checked on her and she’s sleeping soundly. You were right. Moving her into her room was a good idea. She sleeps longer.”  
“I think that calls for pancakes. I’ll go start them while you get dressed.”  
“Sounds good to me. After we eat, one of us needs to do laundry the other needs to go food shopping. Which would you prefer?”  
“I take store. You do the laundry. I hate laundry. What’s Will got planned for today?”  
“As far as I know nothing. He’s been studying hard lately. He needs a break.”  
“He’s got that must study ethic from his mother.”  
“Ha. Go make pancakes.”  
Mulder left to go make pancakes, she got dressed and went to see if Kat was awake.  
After a nice family breakfast, Mulder grabbed the list for the store. It seemed they were always out of something. Scully put Kat in her bouncer and headed to the basement to do laundry.  
“Hey Will. Give your old man a hand at the store.”  
“Dad I should really be doing my school work if I want to graduate on time.”  
“Take a break. We’ll only be gone maybe two hours at most. It’s just the food store and farmers market.”  
“Fine.”  
Will walked out of the house and headed for the car. Over the last few weeks Will had been pulling away from them.  
“I don’t get it Scully. A few weeks ago he was all about helping us out and being a family. I just hope he opens up more then we do. I’m actually hoping his adoptive parents were open people because if he takes after us when it comes to feelings, Kat will be in school before he talks.”  
“I know what you mean. I just hope he’s alright though. Part of me wants to wrap my arms around him, hug and tell him it’s alright. Then I think of everything he’s been through in the last year and I can’t imagine going through that at his age. Just don’t push him too much Mulder. I don’t want to lose him again. I can’t do that again.”  
“You are not going to lose him. We are not going to lose our son. We will figure it out. Don’t worry. You just do the laundry and send out those invites.”  
“Mulder we have no one really to invite but I know what you mean. The few people we do have mean a lot to us. I’ll get the invites done and ready to be mailed you deal with Will.”  
With that Mulder left with Will and Scully continued with the laundry and the invites. She sat at the coffee table with Kat next to her. The invites were set up on the table. The simple white cards with blue flowers were in front of her. With pen in hand Scully started addressing envelopes.   
Mean while Mulder and Will headed to the store. Neither spoke for a while. The silence was killing Mulder. He had to do something. He pulled off the road and into an empty lot and parked.  
“Will, what is going on with you? You’ve been pulling away lately. Do we do something?”  
“I’m fine.”  
The classic Scully line. Mulder knew he was in for a tough battle.  
“Will, please talk to me. I know you and I haven’t been father son for long but you and I, I thought were getting along. You call us mom and dad. You have my name. if something is wrong, please tell me.”  
Will looked up with tears in his eyes. Mulder soon realizes that something is indeed very wrong.  
“Umm, I really don’t know what to say or how to say it so I’m just going to go with it. You guys took me in knowing what I can and didn’t flinch. You love me for me and Kat too. You guys were a family before I came back. Everything is just messed up in my head. I don’t want to let you guys down, hence the studying like a nut lately.”  
“Will, it’s ok to be messed up in the head sometimes. I know you’ve been to shrinks before so I’m not going to suggest that but you can always come to us. You can never let us down no matter what. I have the feeling there’s more then that though.”  
“I heard you and mom talking about the wedding. You guys were talking about themes and colors and shit. Mom asked Monica to be her maid of honor. I heard the message from Uncle Bill. He’s walking her down the aisle. I… I guess…”  
“You wanted to her walk her down?”  
“I just wanted to do something special. I’m her son and she gave up soo much for me as did you. I guess, yeah I just figured I could do that.”  
“I understand but there’s a reason Scully didn’t ask you. She wanted to. She really did but I told her not to ask you. She was pissed until I told her why.”  
“Why did you tell her not to ask me? I’d love to have done it.”  
“The reason I told her not to was simple. William Mulder, would you be my best man?”  
“You want me to be your best man? Why? Wouldn’t Skinner or John be better?”  
“They may very well be better at the job but I don’t want them. I want you. It’s true I’ve known Skinner a long time, John as well but Will, you’re my son.”  
“I’m not exactly the best person for the job. Maybe you should ask John.”  
“Little secret. I wasn’t a fan of John’s when we first met. He was sent to help find me when I was abducted. When I returned and all, your mom was pregnant with you and he was her partner. I was jealous I guess because he got to witness what I was missing. Anyway it wasn’t until he helped break me out of jail that I really realized what kind of guy he was.”  
“Didn’t know that but that still doesn’t explain why you want me. You know them soo much more and better than me.”  
“William Michael Mulder, listen to me please. You are my son and I love you more then anything. Your mom, sister and you are my whole world. There is no one on this damn planet that I would want to stand next to me as I finally make an honest woman of her. Please, do me the honor of being my best man?”  
“I had no idea that you felt that way. I guess I didn’t know I’d have a role. Dad I would love to be your best man. I’m not exactly sure what that involves.”  
“You can ask John and Skinner for help. Basically you put on a suit and stand next to me.”  
“Ok, I can do that.”  
“Thank you Will. It means a lot to me. Now we should go. Your mom needs her corned beef and such for tomorrow’s feast.”  
Will and Mulder returned from the shopping to find Scully and Katherine on the carpet playing. At five months old Katherine was getting bigger by the day. She was now a healthy fourteen pounds and twenty-four inches long. She was going to be just like Scully; small but mighty. She was a rolling machine. She loved being in the floor.   
“Scully, look at these little spoons. I can’t believe our baby girl is going to have her first bit of food tomorrow. I got the rice cereal as well as the sweet potatoes and bananas. And before you ask, yes all organic.”  
“Mulder, she’s growing up soo fast. It seems like just yesterday, she was attached to me literally and now she’s starting solids.”  
“I know and I’m here for it all. Speaking of, I had a talk with Will.”  
“How did that go?”  
“Actually not bad.”  
“What was his deal?”  
“The short of it, he didn’t know where he fit into the wedding.”  
“What?”  
“He knows you asked Bill to walk you down the aisle and well he was kind of hurt. He wanted to. I told him that you wanted him but I wanted him to be my best man.”  
“Oh Mulder. Did he accept?”  
“After some convincing he did. I’m glad he did though. I couldn’t think of a better person to stand by my side on that day.”  
Scully smiled. They went about the rest of the day like always. Kat loved her bath. Like mother like daughter. They turned in early.   
Morning came quickly. Kat was up and she was hungry. Mulder was changing her when Scully entered the room.  
“Don’t put her in her outfit until after she eats. If she takes after her big brother she’s going to be messy.”  
“Tell me Scully. I missed it but I’d like to hear about it. Please.”  
“OK. It was a Saturday. I got him dressed and put him in the highchair, which he hated. Anyway, I gave him a toy while I got his little bowl of rice cereal ready. He had on a bib with a rocket ship on it. I sat in front of him and at first he turned his head. After a few tries he got it in his mouth and spit it out. He did eventually eat but he was covered. Will reached for the bowl tipping it. he needed a bath by the time breakfast was done. I managed to get one picture after he ate.”  
“I wish I could’ve seen his face covered in cereal. But I’m here now. Pictures of our daughter’s first attempt at solid foods will be taken while you feed her.”  
“Actually Mulder, why don’t you feed Katherine and I’ll take the pictures?”  
“Scully, I don’t know the slightest thing about feeding a baby. It took me how long to master a onesie?”  
“Mulder, you can do it. I had a lot of firsts with Will and I want you to have that too with her. You’ll know what to do once you sit down. I did.”  
“If you’re sure about this, then I’d like to. Now lets get peanut fed before she eats my shirt.”  
Mulder out Katherine in her highchair for the first time. She looked soo cute with her sweet and sassy bib on. Scully mixed the cereal and handed the bowl and spoon to Mulder. He was nervous and excited at the same time.  
“Alright baby girl. It’s time for your cereal.”  
Mulder took the spoon with a little bit of cereal on it and brought it to her mouth. Kat made a face at the texture on her lips but once she got a taste of it, she smiled.  
“Looks like she’s going to eat like her daddy.” Mulder said as he put the spoon in her mouth.  
“You like that don’t you? You’re eating soo good for daddy. Daddy loves you baby.”  
“I got some great pictures Mulder. She looks soo happy with you feeding her. She really loves you.”  
Mulder smiled as he finished feeding her. Scully was making breakfast for themselves and Will. Once she was done eating, Scully grabbed a quick shower and vacuumed. After a light lunch, Scully got started get the potatoes cleaned, cabbage and corned beef ready. The pot was soon filled and left to simmer away. After her nap, Mulder brought Kat down in her little green socks, gray leggings with a green tutu and a white long sleeve onesie with the words “I put the ‘she’ in shenanigans” on the front.  
The family hung around watching movies. Will rolled around with Kat. Mulder had gotten some cheap decorations including balloons. Kat was fascinated with them. She loved the shinny bright colors.  
The family sat around the table and celebrated St. Patty’s day with a traditional Irish dinner. Afterwards they sat around with Irish soda bread and Irish potatoes. It truly was a happy night as a family. Next up was more family time as spring took over for winter. They couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Irish potatoes are really good. Making them every year


	15. Chapter 15: Time for the Easter Bunny

“Good morning pretty girl. How’s my princess this morning? You sleep well?”  
“Mulder, you do realize she can’t answer you right?”  
“I know but I love doing it anyway?”  
“Is she ready for mommy time?”  
“She is. Go to mommy sweetie for some milk while daddy gets your cereal ready.”  
As they were eating breakfast, Scully and Mulder were chatting with Will.  
“Mulder, we’re going to need to go shopping for some spring and summer clothes for Katherine and us. Will, I’m assuming you’ll need some stuff too. I don’t know what you’d like or need but just let us know.”  
“Thanks guys. I could use some new running shoes and I’ll have to see what else I’d need.”  
“We can go hit up the mall while your mom and Monica go dress shopping for the wedding. If you want that is if not I’ll just give you some money.”  
“Dad, I don’t mind hanging with you. Maybe we can get some new wedding clothes as well.”  
“I’d like that.”  
After Katherine’s afternoon nap, Scully got her ready to go meet Aunt Monica at the shop. They had to pick out their dresses.  
“Monica, I don’t know about this one?”  
“What don’t you like about it?”  
“I don’t like this high neck thing.”  
“Ok, so this one isn’t it. Try the next one.”  
A few minutes later, Scully came out in dress number two.  
“Dana, you don’t look happy in this dress at all.”  
“I hate it. I feel like this front thing is one of the baby’s bibs. Not to mention my boobs are huge still. I really need to stop nursing her before the wedding or just wear a big sack.”  
“Dana stop. You look amazing. Take that dress off and try another.”  
Dress number three, Scully stepped out in was different. Monica knew it. This dress was the dress.  
“Dana you look amazing. I love this dress on you. Katherine doesn’t mommy look pretty?”  
Kat smiled at that as if answering Monica.  
“Monica, I don’t know. There is something about this dress. I love it. It fits the whole theme of the wedding. I love the way it feels.”  
“Dana, I think you found your dress.”  
“I think I did too. Now how much is this dress?”  
Scully looked at the tag.  
“It’s three hundred dollars and the sash is a hundred and sixty dollars. Almost five hundred dollars is a lot but I know Mulder and if I don’t get this dress and he finds out he will go nuts. So I guess this is a yes. I’ve got my dress.”  
After a lunch break at the store to feed Katherine, they were back at the shopping. They needed to find Monica a dress and Cara a flower girl dress. They lived soo far away that Scully was going to send pics and pick up the dress for Cara.  
Scully took a few pictures and sent them to Charlie and his wife. The first one was a big no. Long sleeves in June wasn’t something Cara wanted. The second didn’t look like a flower girl dress just a dress that she would wear any day. The third was a possible. Scully really liked the dress. Problem was the price. It was a hundred and fifty dollars. They put that aside. They looked at a lot of dresses and none really were hitting the spot so to speak. After much debate, Charlie agreed to the dress the all loved. Scully wished it didn’t cost as much as it did.  
“Do you know what kind of dress you were thinking that you’d like me to wear Dana?”  
“Honestly, no. Whatever you like I guess.”  
“Dana, it’s your wedding. You need to like it too.”  
They started to pull dresses for Monica to try on. The first was a one shoulder number. It was ok but not right. As soon as Monica stepped out of the dressing room, she knew.   
“Dana, this is the dress. I love it. What do you think?”  
“I think it’s perfect and so does the baby. Look at her smile.”  
“What color?”  
“Let’s see the swatches.”  
They looked and found the perfect color. Dress was ordered and they were out the door. Kat was asleep and Scully needed one herself.  
“I hope the boys didn’t go crazy. Mulder was taking Will shopping for some new clothes.”  
“How are they getting along?”  
“I think pretty well. Will takes after me being a tough nut to crack. He hides his feelings. Mulder got him to admit he wanted to walk me down the aisle.”  
“He’s not?”  
“No, Bill is. Mulder wanted Will to be his best man.”  
“Is he?”  
“Yes. Mulder is beyond happy. He couldn’t think of getting married without Will next to him.”  
“That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard. He getting excited about the wedding?”  
“Mulder is. I think. We ordered the flowers and the cake. Will, I don’t know and this one is clueless as to what’s going on.”  
“I bet. Do you have a dress for the princess here?”  
“Not yet. I’m waiting as long as I can. She’s growing so fast. I just got her Easter dress and basket the other day. I even got one for Will. I just couldn’t not get him one too. Charlie is coming in too. It’ll be nice. Mulder is doing an egg hunt for Cara.”  
“He really is a good man Dana.”  
“He really is. He loves Cara. It’s as if he’s practicing for Katherine. He cannot wait to do these things with her. He’s letting things fall into place with Will. We both are.”  
“Does he ask about things?”  
“Will? He does. He knows somethings but not everything. I don’t think he knows what Skinner told me that night. Not that it’s true. Somethings are better off not being spoken off. We’ve told him to ask whatever he wanted and we’d do our best to answer.”  
“Mulder, we’re home.”  
“How are my girls?”  
“We’re good. Mulder what is all this stuff?”  
“Easter stuff. I know you said you got the baskets so I ordered the rest of the stuff to fill them up with.”  
“I was just going to get some candy for the store. Mulder you have it all here; bunnies, candy, chalk, toys, Cara is going to love this. I hope there’s a bunny for Katherine too.”  
“There is don’t worry and her stuff came in too. There was another box too. I didn’t open it.”  
“Let’s see who it’s from first.”  
Scully walked over to the boxes and opened the one she ordered with Katherine’s Easter dress in.  
“Is that her dress?”  
Scully held up a white skirted ballerina dress with a pale pink bodice adorned with flowers. In the other hand were little white shoes with a flower on them.  
“I think you love shopping for her more then I do Scully. Geeze you got the bib, frame and this looks like something I would get her. Bunny ears and a tail Scully.”  
“I couldn’t help it. It just looked so damn cute. I got Cara a shirt too.”  
“I still don’t get the bunny thing.”  
“My first Easter, mom put bunny ears on me. She took a picture of me like that. When I went through Will’s things, I saw a picture of him at about two with bunny ears so I wanted one of her like that too. Is that wrong?”  
“Not at all. Not at all. Now who sent that other box?”  
Scully looked at the label on the box and looked up at Mulder.  
“It’s from Skinner.”  
“Skinner? What could he possibly be sending us? We took everything out of the office.”  
“Let’s find out shall we?”  
Scully opened the box to find a card on top.  
“What’s the card say?”  
“Umm, ‘Dana and Mulder, just wanted to get Katherine set for spring and summer. Being a godfather has its perks. I get to spoil her. There’s also something for Will too. Hope all is well. Give my goddaughter a kiss for me. Love Uncle Walter.’ Wow.”  
“Skinner’s gone soft on us.”  
The two quickly pulled out a gift card for Will and put it aside for him. Then the fun started. Butterfly and lady bug sets were adorable according to Scully. Sandals and shoes were added to the pile of shorts.  
“Scully look at these shirts. ‘Smart like mommy’ ‘Daddy’s little sunshine’ ‘I melt daddy’s heart’”  
“That is very true.”  
“You know it. Check this one out. ‘hashtag dad squad’ ‘Daddy is my prince’ Is Skinner trying to kill me?”  
“He just knows you well after all these years.”  
“Haha. They’ll go great with the ‘I’m a princess’ and ‘daddy’s princess’ shirts that he also gifted us. I thought I spoiled her. Ok now this is too cute. She is never leaving the house.”  
“Mulder it’s a dress. She is a girl. They do wear dresses sometimes.”  
“Not all girls wear dresses.”  
“Mulder stop. We have to call Skinner and thank him for all of this.”  
“We should do more then call. This is a lot of things. Is there anything else in the box?”  
“Just a few spring one piece sleepers. Uncle Skinner loves you Katherine.”  
Katherine just smiled. Mulder looked around at all the clothes and Easter things and decided it was time to decorate. It was nice outside so he decided to start with that. He gathered the yard signs, all of them and there were a lot. He went overboard but they had a large property to decorate. It took him the rest of the day to decorate the yard and the inside.  
“Mulder do we really need to put those gel like things on the windows?”  
“They’re cute. I liked them. I just want this place festive for the holiday for Kat and Cara.”  
“It will be. After she goes down, we’ll do the baskets up together.”  
Mulder liked that idea. Dinner was fun. Will made fun of Mulder’s over decorated house. Scully laughed as Katherine made a face at her sweet potatoes. She was covered by the time she was done. A bath was given while Mulder and Will cleaned up. They talked about the things Will did for Easter as a child.  
“Mom always died the eggs with me the Friday before Easter. We did it every year.”  
“We’ll do it this year too if you’d like.”  
“I’d like that.”  
After the clean up, Will headed upstairs. Mulder got all the stuff for the baskets out on the dinning room table. He had gone over board for sure. Katherine’s basket was easy. Her basket was the pink one. She got a new Easter rubber duck, a pink bunny, a stuffed duck with bunny ears and new spoons and bibs for her solid foods.   
Cara had soo much stuff they decided to put the candy in the eggs she was going to find hidden around the property. A chocolate bunny, stuffed toys and some other goodies Mulder found filled the basket and the cinch sack bag Mulder got her.  
“Mulder, I’m afraid to see what you do for Katherine when she’s old enough to enjoy the holidays. This is crazy.”  
“I went overboard I know. I just couldn’t help it. I want everyone to enjoy themselves. Speaking of which, I was talking to Will earlier bout just that.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He told me that his mother used to do eggs with him that Friday. I told him we could do that this year too. I know we were going to do them on Sunday with Cara but is there a chance they could join us Friday?”  
“Can’t see why not. They get in Thursday so it should work. We need to go food shopping for Easter dinner. I figured lunch would just be something light like vegetables, fruits and cheeses. Nothing big. What do you think?”  
“Its an idea. I have one, well Will did but didn’t want to say anything.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Will’s family used to do an egg hunt and brunch for Easter. Afterwards they’d all watch a movie and play games with the family. I could see how much he enjoyed it. He didn’t want to say anything to you as to not upset you.”  
“Why would I be upset?”  
“His other family Scully, the ones that raised him. He knows how that is for you when he talks about them.”  
“He talks to you though.”  
“He does. It’s different I think for him and me. I didn’t know him. I only spent two days with him. Yes I was attached but not nearly as much as you. You carried him, gave birth to him, nursed him and loved him. He finds it easier to talk to me about things I guess. Just don’t say that I told you. I don’t want him to not trust me.”  
“I don’t want to ruin the bond you two have. I saw that bond with Ahab, Bill and Charlie. I want that for you and Will. We did brunch when we got older but it was dinner as kids. It was easier that way with base egg hunts and such. I can’t see why we couldn’t do brunch. It’ll be easier with Katherine too.”  
The next day, they made a list for the food store. They needed eggs, milk, juice and fruit to start. They were making chocolate chip muffins, French toast bake, chicken and waffles because Mulder insisted. Bacon, sausage and ham were added. A trip to the bakery for Easter bread, cookies and chocolate cake was needed. This was going to be a great Easter.   
Charlie, Cindy and Cara stopped by after they got into town. He was really reconnecting with the family. He loved Katherine and Cara adored Will.   
“She’s getting big Dana.”  
“I know. I keep telling her to slow down. She’s teething, sits up and loves food. Charlie I feel like I just had her.”  
“I know the feeling. Felt the same way about Cara. They grow up soo fast. Oh here speaking of Katherine, this is for her.”  
“Charlie, you guys didn’t have to do this. You guys visiting is enough.”  
“Just open it please.”  
Scully opened the big gift bag pulling out a pale yellow dress and matching head band. But that was not all. Five new rompers were also there. Mulder loved the one with the panda on the butt.   
“Charlie Scully, did you just buy my daughter her first swimsuit?”  
“Mulder, there’s a rainbow one piece, and two others.”  
“Scully, is that a bikini?”  
“Well, the watermelon one is a tankini, the other is pink..”  
“Scully.”  
“Yes Mulder, Katherine has her first bikini.”  
“I’m not ready for this.”  
“Relax Mulder, there’s a cover up too that has a crown on it. These little flip-flops are adorable.”  
Mulder just sighed.  
“Thank you guys.”  
“Cara insisted we got Will stuff too. We tried to tell her that he probably likes to buy his own clothes or pick them out but she refused to budge. So we ended up getting him a few things too.”  
“Thank you. If he wasn’t taking a test, he’d be down here. He wants it done so he can just enjoy coloring the eggs tomorrow.”  
“Aunt Dana, I thought we were doing the eggs on Easter.”  
“Cara, we are going to do eggs with Will and Kat tomorrow. On Easter, how would you like to dye eggs with just me. Would you like that?”  
“Really? Thanks Uncle Fox. I love you.”  
“I love you too sweetie.”  
The afternoon was spent catching up and talking about the kids. It was nice to have just normal conversations with family.   
The next day was met with a screaming Katherine. She was in pain and hungry at the same time. Mulder hated seeing her like that.  
“This is killing me Scully. I hate seeing her in pain. It’s breaking my heart.”  
Mulder was rocking Kat in his arms trying to calm her down so Scully could feed her. They hoped that nursing would relax her. Scully had started pumping more and more so Mulder could help out and with her teething Scully didn’t want to keep doing it but still wanted to giver her breastmilk.   
Mulder handed a still screaming Katherine to Scully to nurse. She sat in the rocking chair and started rocking and soothing her daughter. Katherine refused to latch on. She just cried more.   
“Mulder can you get her a teething ring? Maybe that will help.”  
“Which one is her favorite?”  
“The fox.”  
Mulder smiled and grabbed the ring given it to his red faced angel. After a few minutes she calmed down. The teether was working. They were able to change her and dress her for the day.   
“I am not ready for this Scully. I can’t stand to see her in this much pain. I wish I could just take it all away.”  
“You’re doing fine Mulder. It’s hard yes but you figure out what works and you use it. I know it’s hard for you but you can get through this.”  
“Thanks. Was Will this bad with teething?”  
“Will was worse. The first week of teething was horrible. Mom was watching him and he’d cry but she got him to stop. One night, I came home fed him, bathed him and started rocking him before putting him down for the night. I cleaned up the kitchen and folded the wash. I just stepped into the shower when I heard him start to cry. I waited a few minutes and the crying got worse. I jumped out, grabbed a towel and ran to him.”  
“Did he stop when you held him?”  
“No. I spent the entire night walking him and rocking him. I ended up calling my mother at two. I was still in my towel, freezing and crying. He eventually cried himself to sleep around two thirty. I felt like such a bad mother. I couldn’t comfort my son.”  
“You’re a great mother Scully. I wish I was there to help you both.”  
“But you’re here now.”  
“You told me that story for a reason didn’t you?”  
“I did and it worked judging by your reaction. Now let’s go dye some eggs.”  
They spent the morning boiling the eggs and just enjoying each other. After afternoon naps, Scully got the dye ready for the eggs. Will joined her in the kitchen.  
“I’m going to guess and say dad picked this out.”  
“You would be correct.”  
Mulder walked in with a diaper clad Katherine putting the happy baby in her highchair.  
“Really dad? UFO eggs? What were you thinking?”  
“That they were cute.”  
They started dying the eggs. Laughing and enjoying the family time. Mulder picked up Katherine and put her on his lap. They put a cup in front of her with an egg. Mulder basically did it but Katherine kept hitting his hand. She had such a smile on her face. She was soo happy. They all were. They were finally enjoying all the moments a family should have together.  
“Mulder, she is going to be covered in dye. Don’t let her play with it.”  
“Scully, she’s having fun leave her alone. I won’t let her make too much of a mess don’t worry. Next year she’ll be a mess for sure.”  
By the time the eggs were done, Katherine needed a bath. She had spots of dye all over her but with a smile. Scully got some great pictures. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying each other.  
Saturday was spent putting the finishing touches on the Easter feast and celebration. Mulder did an amazing job decoration outside with all the wooden bunnies and what nots. He truly was meant for family time. He loved doing it.  
They joined Charlie and his family for a nice dinner at a local steakhouse. They got the big fried onion thing and stuffed mushrooms. Beer and wine flowed for the adults. Scully loved that she could drink a bit if she pumped before for the baby and with her eating solids it helped. Charlie, the man that can eat ordered got the biggest rib-eye steak ever with a baked potato and vegetables. Mulder joined him in a steak, smaller but still with the baked potato and a salad. Cindy got grilled chicken and vegetables. Scully was having a tough time deciding. She always ate healthy and all but this was a treat. She listened to Mulder and got the lamb with wine sauce, mashed potatoes and vegetables. Will was easy. He got ribs with fries and a salad to enjoy with his soda. Cara got her go to grilled cheese, milk and broccoli. Cara got her little scoop of ice cream for dessert while Charlie and Cindy shared a slice of carrot cake. Scully swore she wasn’t eating dessert but Mulder knew better and ordered cheesecake which she happily split with him. Will got the cookie skillet dessert. That boy can eat like his father.   
Katherine was very good during the whole evening. When Scully left to use the restroom, Mulder put the cold spoon from Will’s ice cream on Katherine’s lips.  
“Mom is going to kill you if he sees you doing that.”  
“Not telling her about it. There’s no ice cream on it. It’s just cold and helps her teething. She really likes it too.”  
After the good byes everyone went their separate ways. Katherine was asleep by the time they got home. Trying to get Kat in to her crib proved difficult. She woke up as soon as they got her out of the car. Mulder had her in his arms as she started to cry. A teething Kat was not a good thing. Once she was up that was it. Mulder rocked her as he walked into the kitchen right to the freezer to get a teething ring. That helped. She was back asleep in thirty minutes.  
Will, Mulder and Scully set out the eggs for Cara to find. Kat’s basket was put out by her high chair. All of Cara’s things were placed on the coffee table.   
“Can we leave Cara and Kat bunny prints? My parents used to do that for me until they stopped.”  
“They stopped because you were too old?”  
“No. I was around five or six, they thought I was asleep but I got up to pee. I was a little sneak and went down the stairs. I saw them with the basket, the eggs and the flour making the prints. I got busted by my father. That was the last year.”  
“Just like your father. You’re sneaky.”  
They all laughed and set out making bunny tracks for the girls. Will said his good nights and headed to bed. Scully set Will’s basket by his seat at the table. By the time they were done it was after midnight.  
“Happy Easter Scully. I got you just a little something.”  
“Happy Easter Mulder. I got you a little something too.”  
They swapped gifts and began opening like little kids at Christmas.  
“Mulder, you got me new bath salts. I love my baths. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome Scully. I do know how much you love baths.”  
“Mulder looked down at his gift and laughed.  
“You got me the greatest hits of Elvis on dvd. Thank you Scully.”  
The two fell asleep quickly in each others arms. Before long Scully was up and getting ready to attend mass. Kat was still sleeping so only her and Will went. Mulder would tend to Kat.   
Soon after he got out of the shower and dressed, Kat woke up. Mulder picked up his smiling daughter and noticed something.   
“Baby girl, you got your first tooth. Do you feel better now that that tooth is out? Mommy is gonna cry when she sees this. It’s your first Easter and you got you first tooth.”  
Mulder changed and dressed Kat in her Easter dress and shoes. He sits her on her little fox chair and takes a step back. Tears form in his eyes.  
“Oh baby girl. You are the prettiest girl in the whole world. You look like such a big girl. Stop growing. Stay little forever. Daddy loves you.”  
He took a quick pick of her in her chair before taking her down the stairs. Will and Scully were just getting back from mass.  
“Hey guys. We’re just getting ready for breakfast. Go to mommy baby girl. I’ll get your cereal ready.”  
“Happy Easter baby.”  
Just as Scully pulled back from kissing her daughter, Kat smiled.  
“Oh my.. Mulder she has a tooth. You got a tooth. Mulder our daughter has a tooth.”  
“I know Scully. She smiled at me too. It’s like she knows she has it and is showing it off. Come on her cereal is ready.”  
They waked into the kitchen and Will saw his basket. He had a slight smile on his face.  
“Is that for me?”  
“Of course. Just because you aren’t a little kid doesn’t mean you can’t get and Easter basket. Is that alright that we got you a basket? Mulder and I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”   
“No, it’s fine. Actually it’s welcomed. I haven’t had an Easter basket since I was ten. Once I started getting into trouble and such the fun stuff stopped. I mean I still got Easter gifts but not a basket and all this. I wasn’t the best kid. Thank you guys.”  
They ate a light meal before Will took Kat inside to watch ‘The Easter Beagle’ while Mulder and Scully prepared the food for the brunch. Scully stood in the doorway watch her children and just smiled.  
Once Charlie and the family arrived, Mulder took Cara outside for the egg hunt. She looked cute in her pale pink dress with white ribbon and matching hat. Mulder told her the rules.  
“You ready Cara? The note from the Easter bunny said that the eggs were only in the front yard.”  
“I’m ready Uncle Mulder.”   
And with that she was off. It took Cara about twenty minutes to find all the eggs. She then opened them on the little table on the porch. After eggs, they headed inside where Cara spotted her Easter basket and other goodies but was told food first then basket.  
They enjoyed a nice brunch with everyone sharing stories from school, work or life in general. Kat even joined in by showing everyone her new tooth. She was extra cuddly and only wanted her daddy, not that Mulder minded. He did feel bad that she fell asleep on him leaving Scully and Cindy to do the cleaning up.  
“Uncle Mulder when can we do our eggs?”  
“As soon as Aunt Dana and your mom are done in the kitchen we can do them. Why don’t we see what the Easter bunny left you? I know he left us a mess to clean. He didn’t wipe his feet.”  
“Uncle Mulder, you’re funny.”  
They looked at all the cool things she got before Kat woke up. Scully took her while Mulder kept his promise to Cara. Eggs were died, dessert was enjoyed as were some fun and games outside. Before long, good byes were said and they left.   
“That by far was the best Easter I’ve ever had.”  
“Why’s that Scully?”  
“Because of you, Will and Katherine. My loves all together.”  
“Love you Scully. Now lets go to bed.”  
She smiled as they walked hand and hand up the stairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We dye our eggs on Good Friday as a tradition. It's fun doing the wedding plaining with these two for I am plaining my own. Hope you enjoyed some fun with these two and family


	16. Chapter 16: Life is Moving Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on in the Mulder house. Can they handle all the excitement? How will Mulder handle some father/son time?

The wedding plains were in full swing. Boxes of candles and holders were stacked in the old office. Flowers were ordered as was the food and cake. Details were held close to the vest. Monica and Will didn’t even know what the food was. Years of people spying on them have taken their toll. They just wanted the wedding to be perfect.  
Will had been doing well with his online schooling. If all went well, he would finish up with his diploma by mid June. Scully and Mulder would soon have an eighteen year old high school graduate and a six month old baby. Not how they expected their fifties to be but they wouldn’t change a day.  
“Mulder, have you noticed that Will is attached to his phone?”  
“He’s a teenager. He’s always on the phone.”  
“I mean more than usual or normal.”  
“He has seemed happier lately.”  
“You don’t think he’s talking to a girl do you?”  
“Where would he meet a girl? He doesn’t go anywhere. His car is dead. He goes to the grocery store but that’s really it.”  
“Mulder, what if he has met someone? We know what happened the last time.”  
“He’s not that kid anymore Scully. He’s changed.”  
“Maybe you should talk to him. See what’s going on; make sure he’s alright.”  
“I’m sure he’s fine but I’ll check on him later after I play with this little peanut.”  
Mulder was on the floor play with Katherine. She was surrounded by toys. Mulder had her learning puppy in his hands. She loved that toy. Mulder was making the puppy walk and tickle her. Katherine would giggle and blow bubbles at her puppy. One too many tickles, Katherine tipped over to her side and scared herself. She started crying but quickly stopped as soon as her daddy got her in his arms. She loved her daddy.  
Scully was in the kitchen making lunch of blts and fruit salad for the three of them and Katherine was having peas. She was like her mother; she liked veggies. Mulder placed her in her high chair, kissed Scully and headed up to Will.  
Mulder knocked on Will’s bedroom door and got no response. He knocked again. Still nothing.  
“Will? Lunch is ready.”  
Still nothing. Mulder was getting worried. He jiggled the knob and found it locked.  
He knocked one more time only louder.  
“William Mulder open this door right now.”  
He sounded like his own father there. Within seconds Will was at the door only cracking it slightly.   
“Sorry, didn’t hear the door. Had my earbuds in.”  
Mulder wasn’t buying it. Will looked slightly sweaty. It wasn’t that warm out. Mulder knew the look.  
“Will, let me in.”  
Will opened the door further and Mulder walked into his son’s room. Will walked to sit on his bed as Mulder gave the room a once over. Nothing seemed out of place that was until he saw the garbage pail nearly full of tissues. Mulder was not ready for this.  
“Will?”  
“Dad? Why don’t you just ask what you want to ask?”  
“Why was your door locked? And don’t lie. I was an FBI agent.”  
“Dad.”  
“Will, it’s ok to talk to me. Whatever you say is between us. I won’t tell your mom. Don’t worry.”  
“This is soo wrong?”  
“And embarrassing for both of us. Will just be honest with me. I’m not going to jump down your throat. I was a teenage guy myself once.”  
They laughed at that. Will relaxed a bit before speaking.  
“I’ve been talking to this girl, Abbey for a while now.”  
“How long is a while? Where did you meet her?”  
“Like three months or so. I met her in town. She works at the diner by the farmers market. I stopped in one day for a shake and to use the bathroom. She was the hostess. We started talking and hit it off. We talked for a while and before I left we traded numbers. We talk or text everyday. Sometime we skype. We really get along.”  
“That’s good Will. I’m happy for you. But that still doesn’t explain why you had the door locked and why you didn’t answer when I knocked and called you.”  
“God, this is soo not how I wanted to spend today. Well I really like her and well we don’t get to see each other much just when I go into town. Anyway I really like her. I know I need to be careful with what I tell her about myself and I’m not going to be like before with the girls.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. Will this is going to sound weird coming from me but have you?”  
“Dad! … No I haven’t not with Abbey, the girls no one. Abbey and I haven’t even kissed yet. I just…. Dad she does things to me that no girl has before.”  
“I know the feeling. I still feel that way about your mother. It’s called love Will. I know all to well what a good woman does to a man. She makes you feel good doesn’t she?”  
“Yeah. We were talking and she was telling me that she needed to go shopping for a new swimsuit and stuff for summer. I started seeing her in the swimsuits and short shorts, and well. Use your imagination to a degree.”  
“I get it. I think I know where that went. That’s why the door was locked.”  
“Yeah. I didn’t want anyone walking in. Then you came knocking. I was hoping to hide any signs of what happened but that didn’t happen. You knew.”  
“Well, you were better than I was. It was about a year or so after my sister was taken so I was about fourteen or so. This was before the internet so keep that in mind. I managed to get my hands on a dirty magazine from a kid in the neighborhood. I was enjoying myself when my mother walked right into my room and caught me red handed so to speak. She just stood there with the door wide open. I was mortified. After what felt like forever she left. A few minutes later my father came in. My mother made him. It was the first and only time he attempted to talk to me about growing up.”  
“I’ll spare you dad, my other father already gave me that talk. He was real good about that. He made sure I was good and understood everything. I wasn’t an easy kid but they tried hard. I never went further then a kiss with any girl.”  
“I’m glad about all that. Now before we go eat lunch and your mom wonders where we are, I’m going to say this. Keep the door locked for that please. Do not rush or jump into anything physical. When you are ready you’ll know. If you have any questions please ask. Ok.”  
“Ok. What did mom make for lunch?”  
Mulder smiled and they went to join the rest of the family for lunch. Lunch was peaceful except for when Katherine decided to kick the pitcher of ice tea over when Scully passed her to Mulder. Kat thought it was great. She giggled and smiled while Scully grabbed towels to clean up.  
That night after dinner, Mulder, Scully and Will were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Well Mulder and Scully were. Will was attached to his phone. Scully looked over to Mulder and he just shrugged giving her a look that said it’s alright.   
“Will. Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure mom. What’s up?”  
“Well your birthday is coming up and well we wanted to know what you wanted to do.”  
“Honestly, I haven’t given it much thought.”  
Scully was hoping for a better response then that and her facial expression showed it. Will didn’t notice but Mulder did.  
“Hey, it’s your eighteenth birthday. It’s a milestone. You’re an adult. Not to mention this is your first birthday with us.”  
“We never got to celebrate your birthday with you.”  
Will looked over at his parents but before he could speak Mulder did.  
“Every year on your birthday, your mom and I would have a private moment alone. It could’ve been in the bedroom or shower. We never shared with each other what we said or thought. It was just between us and well you. We’d eat dinner and get one big chocolate cupcake from a bakery in whatever town we were in when we were in the run. We’d put a single candle in it, light it, sign and blow at the candle silently sending a wish to you.”  
“I meant what I said Will, you were never forgotten.”  
“Wow. I wasn’t expecting that. We can do something. I just don’t know what. I mean there’s that arcade place. I’ve never been there.”  
“How about your mom and I get a sitter for your sister and we go out to that arcade place, have some fun, grab dinner and cupcakes for dessert?”  
“I like that idea. Umm, can I?”  
“Can you what?”  
“Yes Will.”  
“Thanks dad. I’m gonna head up and read a bit before bed. Night guys.”  
“Night.”  
“Good night.”  
That night in bed Mulder could tell Scully wanted to ask about Will. Now as much Mulder wanted to, he did promise Will he would not.   
“Mulder, what was Will talking about before? He started to ask a question but you seemed to know the question. Unless you can read minds again, what is going on?”  
“Scully, I made a promise to Will that I wouldn’t say anything. Don’t ask me to break that promise. Just trust that he’s fine. Nothing’s wrong. I promise you that Scully. Our son is fine.”  
“I believe you Mulder. I do. I just wish I knew what was going on but I’ll wait until he’s ready to tell me. Now let’s get some sleep.”  
The days passed by in a blur of baby and wedding. Scully had finally bough Kat a dress for the wedding. Kat was growing fast. She was eating her foods without complaint. Well almost. She does not like squash. She wears more of it then she eats.   
“Scully, when is her appointment?”  
“Nine, tomorrow morning. The doctor is going to be surprised by this little one’s love for food and talking. She gets that from her father.”  
“Haha. I wonder if her hair is going to be light or dark like mine.”  
“I hope a mix of both. Will’s was light when he was a baby. Hair can change. I really want her blue eyes to stay but I don’t think they will.”  
“Regardless if she had red hair, blue eyes and freckles or brown hair and hazel eyes, our daughter is going to be beautiful just like her mama.”  
Before Scully could say anything, Will came down the stairs.   
“Dad, can I borrow the car?”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Just want to run to the store. Grab some stuff. So can I borrow the car?”  
“Yeah. I guess just be careful.”  
“Thanks. I’ll be back in a bit.”  
With that, he was out the door. Scully looking at Mulder with those eyes.  
“Mulder, what is going on with him. You’re letting him borrow the car with really no explanation.”  
“Scully, he’s fine. I promise you. I know you don’t like not knowing what’s going on but he’s fine. He’s a smart kid with a good head on his shoulders.”  
A few hours later Will came back only not alone.   
“Mom, dad can you come in here please?”  
Mulder and Scully walked into the living room. Scully was surprised and Mulder had a small grin on his face.  
“Mom, dad, I’d like for you to meet someone. This is Abbey; my girlfriend.”  
Mulder stuck out his hand as shook her hand. “Fox Mulder. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“I’m Dana Scully. Nice to meet you. Please have a seat.”  
They all sat down. It was tense. Scully not really sure how to act was fidgeting with her hands. Mulder was more relaxed.   
“Does anyone want something to drink? We have water, juice, soda.”  
Abbey was fine with water as was Scully. Mulder joined Will in the kitchen to get the drinks leaving the two women alone to hopefully get along.  
“Well?”  
“Well what?”  
“What do you think? You like her? Did I do this right? I wanted you guys to meet her.”  
“Will, calm down. You did fine. It’s good that you brought her to meet us. I think your mother is in shock. She seems nice. What are your plans for the day?”  
“We’re going to hang out in my room and watch a movie. Is that ok?”  
“Ok. Ummm.”  
“Dad. I was allowed girls in my room. Don’t worry. We just want to watch a movie.”  
“Alright. Don’t do anything I’d do with a pretty girl.”  
He smiled and walked to get Abbey for the movie. Mulder joined Scully as she watched the two climb the stairs.   
“Mulder?”  
“He’s fine Scully. They’re just watching a movie. Look I talked to him. He’s already gotten the talk from his father. He’s good. I think he really likes her; he’s not going to be the same mistake twice. Why don’t you just go start getting dinner prepped, I’ll get Katherine she should be up by now and then we’ll join you?”  
“Should I set a plate for Abbey?”  
“I would. I think she’ll be hanging around.”  
Katherine greeted her daddy with a big smile. She loves her daddy. He changed her diaper and covered her with kisses. She giggled more and more. The two made a stop by Will’s room and listened. Just giggles and Will reciting lines from the movie. They were having a good time. As promised they returned to the kitchen and helped Scully with dinner. Will and Abbey came down to the smell of dinner cooking.   
“Something smells good. What’s for dinner mom?”  
“Hi you two. Dinner is baked chicken with herbs, roasted potatoes and green beans. Abbey would you like to join us? There’s plenty of food.”  
“I’d like that. Thank you.”  
Katherine didn’t like not it when no one paid attention to her so she started screeching. She wanted her brother’s attention.  
“And who is this pretty girl?”  
“This is Katherine, my sister.”  
“She is adorable. How old is she?”  
“Almost seven months.”  
They all sat down and enjoyed a nice dinner and conversation. Mulder helped with the dishes while Will and Abbey went in the other room with Katherine.  
“She seems really nice.”  
“Yeah, Will seems really happy. He hasn’t smiled and laughed this much since he’s been with us. Scully this is good for him.”  
A few minutes later, Abbey came into the door way.  
“Excuse me, Will wanted me to get you guys.”  
They all went into the living room. Will was in the floor with Kat on her belly. Will had a toy in front of him.  
“Come on Kat. You want the fox you have to get it. You can do it.”  
“Will, what are you doing?”  
“Trying to get her to crawl. I’ve been trying for a week. She’s close.”  
They stood there for a few minutes just watching. Kat was rocking back and forth back and forth. Then, all of a sudden Kat started to crawl. Just like that, their baby girl was crawling to her big brother. He got her to crawl.   
Sometime later, Will drove Abbey home. Kat went to sleep. Mulder and Scully relived the day in their minds. It was such a big day; Katherine crawled and they met Will’s girlfriend.  
“Mulder, is this what you and Will talked about?”  
“Yeah, among other things. He told me, he liked her and whatnot but not that she was his girlfriend. He’s trying to do this right Scully. We have to face it. We have a dating teenager in our house.”  
“He better watch those teenage hormones. Maybe.”  
“Scully no. I know what you’re thinking and it will not be a good idea. You cannot talk to him. I already have and have made it clear that he can talk to me whenever he needs. Trust me, no boy wants their mother talking to them about sex.”  
“Voice of experience?”  
“Kinda. I told Will something but that I’m not going to repeat but I will share this. After my parents split, my father virtually disappeared. My mother was, well you know. Anyway, prom was rolling around and I had one of my few dates. My mother decided to sit with me and chat. She tried to get my father to but he didn’t want to or whatever. She sat on my bed and started talking about sex and protection. She actually took out a pack of condoms and gave them to me and asked if I knew how to use them.”  
“She did not?”  
“She did. She had no idea that I had already lost my virginity over the holiday break. It was soo embarrassing.”  
“I got the point. You handle Will.”  
They fell asleep in each other’s arms. For the next day Kat had a doctor’s appointment and Mulder had some last minute things to finish.   
“Mulder, can you believe we just got the go ahead to increase this little one’s food?”  
“No. I feel like just yesterday I was holding your hand as you brought her into the world. Now she’s crawling, has three teeth and eats food. I’m not ready for this.”  
“Me either but while we’re here, we should get some of those foods the doc said we could give her.”  
They smiled at each other as they grabbed the bread and headed for the baby aisle.  
“Ok, so we got banana and cereal, banana, the usual fruits and veggies. What about apple cherry or apple blueberry?”  
“I say we get one of everything. We don’t know what she’s going to like Scully.”  
That is exactly what they did. They walked out with forty-five different foods for their daughter. Scully thought he was nuts but when it came to Kat, there was no stopping Mulder.  
Once home, Mulder put Kat in her highchair before going to see Will. If he was going to pull off what he wanted he was going to need help. He sent Will to pick up a certain something and to make sure other somethings were ready.  
“Alright my little peanut. Do you want to try squash, apple and corn or sweet potato, apple pumpkin?”  
Kat gave him a look that Scully would be proud of.  
“Right. Let’s try something else. How about apple blueberry.”  
Kat was loving her lunch. She loved fruit like her mommy.  
“Now sweet little Katherine. Tomorrow is a special day for mommy. It’s Mother’s Day. Will is getting daddy’s surprise for mommy. You need to let her sleep a bit. Daddy and Will are going to do the rest.”  
She just giggled at her daddy. They continued the day as it was any other day. Will held on to Mulder’s surprise. No way Scully would go into Will’s room and snoop around.  
Mulder woke early to begin on his surprise. He took a quick shower and started the coffee. Will joined him in the kitchen and started making breakfast. His job was to get Scully’s fruit side ready while Mulder prepared her favorite breakfast besides pancakes. Breakfast was ready to bring up to Scully. Will got Kat’s ready to go knowing she’d be hungry. The two headed upstairs to wake Scully. They mad a stop at Kat’s room. Mulder changed her diaper and put her in a new onsie. Once ready they headed to the bedroom where Scully was getting ready to read.  
“Happy Mother’s Day Scully.”  
“Thank you Mulder.”  
“Happy Mother’s Day Mom. Say ‘Happy Mother’s Day’ to mom Kat.”  
She just smiled a big drolly grin at her mom. That caused Scully to smile even bigger.  
“Thank you guys. You guys made breakfast?”  
“Yes, we did. You have a veggie egg white omelet, whole wheat toast, fresh fruit and coffee. We will leave you to enjoy your meal.”  
“You guys are not eating with me? Stay.”  
Mulder was ready for that. He turned and returned to the room a few minutes later with food for the rest of them and Kat’s play chair so they could feed her too.  
“Mulder, does her onsie say ‘My first Mother’s Day’?”  
“Yes it does. You know I love shopping for her.”  
“Why is that dad? You love buying for Kat but you hated shopping for your wedding clothes.”  
“I used to shop with my sister. When we were kinds, we used to walk on the street to all the little shops. Samantha loved trying on the hats and whatnots we’d find. It just reminds me of her I guess.”  
“That’s sweet Mulder. And Katherine is named for her Aunt Samantha. I have the feeling she’s going to need a bigger closet.”  
After breakfast, Scully took a shower and went to the water where her mother’s ashes were dispersed. In the meantime, Will watched Kat and set up a few things while Mulder ran to grab some of the last minute items needed.  
He was luck and got home before Scully did. Everything was set up by the time Scully walked in the door.  
“Oh my… Mulder, what is all this?”  
Scully walked in to the living room to two big bougets of balloons with all different patterns with Mother’s Day messages.   
“You have six wonderful balloons from your children just to show their love for you. That’s what you have here.”  
“I love you guys. Thank you.”  
“There’s more mom. This is from me. Happy Mother’s Day.”  
“Thank you Will.”  
Scully opened her card to see a beautiful 3D card with butterflies. Tears filled her eyes as she read the message from Will.  
“Love you too.”  
Scully moved to open the gift from her son. Inside was a small wooden frame with a white rustic heart inside with the words ‘I Love that you’re my mom’ on it. Scully smiled and hugged her son tightly.  
“Give mommy her gift peanut.”  
Kat had her hand on the gift bag as it was handed to Scully.   
“Thank you baby girl.”  
Scully first went to the card. Once again she cried at the site of the ‘World’s best Mama’ pin attached to the card.  
“You have to wear it Scully. It’s true and you know it.”  
She quickly put it on. Upon opening the card, she saw little scribbles.  
“Yes, that’s Katherine’s scribbles. She had a little help but she did it.”  
Scully opened her gift bag, pulled out a Precious Moments figure of a little girl holding flowers that said ‘Love you bunches mom.’  
“Mulder, I love it. Thank you.”  
“It’s not from me. It’s from this little lady who loves her mommy.”  
Kisses were quickly given to all. Mulder went to his office and quickly returned with a dozen roses, a box of Scully’s favorite chocolates and a little gift box with a bow on top.  
“Mulder. First breakfast now all this. You really didn’t have to do all this.”  
“I know but I wanted to. We wanted to. We love you. Now open your gift Dana.”  
Scully opened the box and gasped. Inside was a 14K white gold pendant with William and Katherine’s names and birthstones.  
“Oh Mulder. It’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you. You guys really out did yourselves.”  
“I love you too. Glad you like it. It is your first real Mother’s Day. You deserve to be spoiled a little.”  
“In the risk of ruining the mood here, I gotta ask. You never celebrated before?”  
“I never had the chance. I gave you up before my first one. It was hard after to acknowledge the day. I saw my mom but that was it. There were times where Mulder tried to do something like a flower or something but that never worked. I would just go cry in the shower. Now I can with my two kids.”  
They smiled and decided to watch a movie before Mulder had to prepare dinner. He refused to tell Scully what he had in store for dinner. That was another surprise. Once it was time, Mulder escaped to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Shortly after, the wonderful smells started making their way to the living room.  
“Dinner is ready.”  
Mulder walked Scully into in the kitchen where dinner was waiting.  
“Mulder, what did you make?”  
“You have, a tossed salad, roasted chicken with herbs, grilled asparagus and sweet potatoes. And yes there is dessert.”  
“Mulder it smells and looks amazing. Thank you.”  
After dinner was finished, Mulder and Will cleaned up while Scully gave Katherine a bath. She wanted some one on one with her daughter. After her bath, Scully brought Katherine down to see her brother and daddy before bed time.   
Scully brought Kat up to bed. She sat in the rocking chair and started to nurse her. Katherine fell asleep in Scully’s arms. She sat there for a while before placing her in the crib and heading downstairs to be with her boys. She sat down on the sofa and Will walked in with her last surprise for the day.   
Will placed on the table a chocolate cake with peanut butter filling. The night ended with a sugar coma and laughs. Will called Abbey and they had a lovely time alone in their room.  
Will’s birthday quickly approached and Mulder and Scully had no idea what to get him. He got a new laptop and phone when he moved in with them. Will asked for nothing and wanted nothing. There was only one thing they could think of to do but it was extreme.  
“Will, we have an idea we want to run by you for your birthday.”  
“Ok, shoot.”  
“Well, Mulder and I had two ideas really. We know your car is in need of work. So we have two options ; one we can fix your car for you or two we can get you a new used car. What do you think?”  
“Wow. I love that car but it is a piece of crap. I only paid a couple hundred for it and it is really old. I think I like the idea of a new used one. Are you guys sure about it though? I mean isn’t that a lot of money?”  
“If that’s what you want then yes. And you won’t be getting a benz or anything. Besides it’s your eighteenth birthday.”  
Well that settled it, Will was getting a new used car. They were thrilled that they could give him that kind of gift. They would go looking in a few days. No rush.  
“Hey, dad. You got a minute. I wanna ask you something.”  
“Yeah, I’ll be up in a minute.”  
Will headed up and a moment later, Mulder joined him.  
“What’s up?”  
“I don’t really know what to say here but I need some advice.”  
“Ok, just spit it out and I’ll do my best to advise.”  
“Well, Abbey and I are getting close and..”  
“And you want to move forward?”  
“Kinda yeah. I’ve kissed her and we’ve made out but that’s it. We wanna move forward but not sex. We’re not there yet. I’m not ready for that. I guess I’m just kinda nervous. Never did much with any girl but Abbey isn’t just a girl. I know she wants to, we talked about it. She wants to kinda phone sex only skype sex.”  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
“Means we’d skype like we always do only things would get interesting. I mean we want to do stuff this is just a start without the weirdness.”  
“Weirdness? You’re talking about a major step in your relationship over the internet. It’s not the norm but then again you are a Mulder. Just think this through and remember once it’s out there that’s it. I wouldn’t but that’s me. If you both feel like this is the next step for you both then I can’t stop you. Just be safe ok.”  
“We will dad. Thanks. I really want this. I’m just not sure what she’s going think of what I look like. I’m not exactly built.”  
“Hey, you are young, lean and tall. I was a scrawny thing at your age. You’ve got a lot going for you. If you want muscle or whatnot we can always work out together. Unless that’s not what you were talking about. But I will say this again, you are a Mulder. We have certain genetic traits.”  
“Umm I was talking about needing to work out but thanks for that.”  
Mulder and Scully woke up early to set up for Will’s birthday. Nothing too big. The living room had a banner that read “Happy 18th Birthday” that hung on the wall. The table was decorated with a centerpiece and confetti. Several birthday balloons decorated the room as well. This was the first time they were going to be able to celebrate Will’s birthday with him.  
Mulder prepared Will’s requested breakfast of French toast, bacon, strawberries and juice. Scully took care of the peanut by feeding and dressing her. Will joined them just as breakfast was finishing being cooked.   
“Happy birthday.” They both said at the same time and Kat babbled.   
“Thanks guys. I am officially an adult.”  
Breakfast was eating while chats occurred. After everything was cleaned up, they went to look for Will’s new used car. After going to a few places, he had an idea as to what he wanted. They grabbed a light lunch before heading home to relax before heading out with Abbey to the adult arcade place.   
Once they got home before naps were had, Mulder, Scully and even Kat had had things for Will to open.  
“I thought you guys said the car was my gift?”  
“It is but we wanted you to have something to open. Happy birthday to my first miracle.”  
“Happy birthday Will.”  
He was handed two small wrapped packages. He took the one that Scully handed him first and opened it.   
“Mom?”  
“My father was in the navy. He spent years at sea much like your uncle Bill. he was given that compass by his father on his eighteenth birthday. It was so he could always find his way home. No matter what the future holds for you, know you can always come home.”  
“Thank you mom. I really don’t know what to say. I’ll keep it safe.”  
Scully smiled as her sin put the silver compass back in its box. He then opened the box from his father.  
“Dad, this is pretty cool.”  
“I’m glad you think so. I don’t have a lot of happy memories or stories of my childhood or family. I did however learn a lot when I cleaned out my parents’ houses. This was one such item I found and kept. It belonged to my grandfather, my mother’s father. In all the pictures I saw of him he had that pocket watch on. I thought you might like to have it.”  
“Thanks dad. I think these are cool, classic.”  
Mulder nodded at his son as his daughter smacked her brother signaling for him to open her gift. He opened the gift bag and pulled out a frame with a picture of him and Kat in it that read “I Love my brother”.  
“Thank you Kat. I love you too.”  
Before long, Monica and John arrived to watch Kat while they were out. Abbey gifted Will a leather bond journal and a sweet kiss on the cheek. They held hands the whole way. Once there Mulder got them al game cards while Scully put their names on the wait list for dinner.  
“Will, we’ll text you when they let us know the table is ready. In the meantime have fun. The first round on the cards is on us if you finish it and want more, you’re on your own. Have fun guys.”  
They were off holding hands. Mulder and Scully stood there watching as their son went off to game land.  
“Mulder, I can’t believe he’s eighteen.”  
“I know Scully. I know. He’s all grown up. Now let’s go play some games and have fun.”  
Three hours later, they were all sitting at a table drinking sodas as they looked over the menu. A large platter of green chile steak nachos was placed in front of them. Small talk filled the time before dinner arrived. Will couldn’t wait to dig into his triple bacon cheese burger and fries. Mulder was equally as excited to eat his bbq ribs, fries and slaw. Abbey loved her green chile chicken tacos and Scully decided to be bad and have a breaded chicken sandwich with cheese and sauce with a side of fries.   
“Will do you want to get dessert here or get something home? Up to you.”  
“I think I’d like it here. The desserts look great.”  
“Dessert it is then.”  
Abbey and Will split the monster brownie cookie sundae while Mulder and Scully shared a large piece of triple chocolate cake. After walking around a little, they decided to call it a night.  
Driving home was silent for Will and Abbey fell asleep heads touching hands holding. Scully was quickly falling asleep herself. Mulder thought to himself, long gone are the birthdays filled with tears and lone cupcakes. New memories were being made, birthdays were filled with laughter now.


	17. Love is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of things are happening for the family. Can they handle it all? We shall see

“Mulder, you need to take care of the lawn.”  
“I know. I just wish Will wasn’t busy getting ready for his exams. He’d do it.”  
“He needs to study. He’s soo nervous. He’s afraid he won’t pass therefore not graduate.”  
“He’s got you in his DNA. He’ll be fine. I’ll start the lawn after lunch.”  
“Good. We need to get it ready for the bbq. I just hope the weather holds up. I have no back up if we can’t grill.”  
“It’ll be fine Scully. Stop worrying.”  
“It’s our first bbq. All these years together and it’s our only one and Will invited Abbey and her parents. We’re meeting her parents.”  
“Scully relax. It’ll be fine.”  
“Mulder, can you bring Will his lunch? He needs to eat.”  
Mulder took the sandwich and drink up to Will’s room. Scully was feeding Katherine while trying to eat her own lunch.  
“Will? I’ve got lunch for you. Can I come in?”  
“Just a second dad. I’ll be with you in a second.”  
Mulder could hear movement in the room. He wondered what he was interrupting. Will came to the door quickly. His face was a bit flushed. Mulder interrupted something. He was sure of it now.  
“How’s the studying going?”  
“Good. Just taking a break.”  
“Abbey?”  
“Yeah. We’re uummm skyping.”  
“Here’s your lunch. Make sure you eat.”  
“I will don’t worry.”  
“Good. We’ll talk later.”  
“OK. Thanks dad.”  
Mulder went down ate with Scully and headed out to mow the lawn. He only had two days to get everything ready for the bbq. Scully was in charge of food and indoor décor. Mulder had the lawn, drinks and out door décor. He secretly loved doing it.  
After the lawn, Mulder made a list if items he needed from the party supply store. He had a separate list for the food store, farmers market and liquor store. He was hoping Will would join him so they could chat some more about the whole skype sex thing. As luck would have it, Will wanted to go saying he needed a break. Mulder and Will jumped into the suv and headed to the party store first.   
“So. How did the studying go?”  
“Pretty good. I’m ready for the exams. But that’s not what you wanted to ask me. Is it?”  
“No but I can’t force you to talk and Will this isn’t easy for me. I’m not good at this father thing.”  
“Dad, you sell your self short. You’re a great father. You never gave up on me. You love us more then anything. And you’re helping me with this new situation. Despite what you think, I do need your advice and ears.”  
“Thanks bud. Did you need to talk to me about something?”  
“Yeah I do. Dad I think I messed up with Abbey and this whole next step bit. She’s way out of my league.”  
“I know the feeling. I said the same thing about mother. When she walked into my office, I knew at the moment she was the one for me. she was smart and pretty. She was out of my league. I couldn’t see what she would want with me. I guess what I’m saying is, your mom saw things in me that I only dreamed of. I always loved her but I never knew she felt the same way about me. It didn’t become clear or semi clear to me that she did until after my brain surgery.”  
“Wait. You had brain surgery?”  
“Yeah. A long time ago. Something happened. We were working on a case and this picture of an artifact that came from a space ship did something to me. I had extremely high brain activity. I couldn’t shut it off. Couldn’t sleep. I was essentially dying. I ended up in the hospital and your grandmother, my mother, did something that she thought was the right thing to do. She signed me out of the hospital against medical advice and handed me over to someone; my biological father. He tried to harvest whatever it was that made me that way and use it for his own good. He nearly killed me in the process. Your mom found me with the help of someone I knew and trusted and saved me. After I was released from the hospital, she came over to inform me that my friend was killed. We started talking in the doorway of my apartment. I told her somethings that I needed to say to her. I needed her to know.”  
“What did you tell her?”  
“I told her that she was my constant and touchstone. She was emotional as she told me I was hers too. I realized that she loved me for who I was even though I couldn’t understand why. She deserved better than me. Point is Will, you will find love and she will love you for you despite what you may think of yourself.”  
“Thank you dad. I think I needed that. I mean Abbey is super pretty and fit. She’s going to the community college in the fall. I have no clue what I’m doing. I don’t even know if I’m graduating let alone college. And I’m not exactly a looker.”  
“Will. Did you go through with what you told me about?”  
“Yeah, we did. Well we showed each other who we were and yeah we did it. Umm dad, we need to get the stuff for mom, maybe we can do this another time.”  
“Sure, not a problem.”  
“Hey dad. Thanks for telling me what you did and for listening to me. My other dad I don’t think he would’ve been this open with me.”  
After over thirty minutes in the party store, Will and Mulder were walking out with a cart full at almost two hundred dollars. Next stop was the liquor store which was quick. The farmers market was a bit longer. They needed lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes, peppers, onions and corn on the cob plus all the fruit for the fruit salad Scully was making. Fresh food was expensive but worth it. After running to the supermarket, they headed home. They were greeted by the squeals of Katherine.   
“She missed her daddy and brother.”  
Kat started crawling over to Mulder. He picked her up and hugged her tight. He loved his baby girl. Scully and Will handled the packages while Mulder had some much needed daddy daughter time. He sat with her on his lap and read stories to her. They played and before dinner, she got a fresh diaper. Mulder fed her while they all ate. It was the perfect night to Mulder.  
Memorial Day turned out to be a nice day. Not too hot and no rain. The law was all decorated and the red, white and blue beach ball Mulder got Kat was inflated. Mulder could not wait to play with her on the grass. Scully prepped the vegetables for the kabobs. The salad was made, corn shucked and fruit salad made.   
John and Monica arrived first. Monica baked a flag tart with strawberries and blue berries. It looked great. John and Mulder were by the grill while the girls were chatting, including Kat. She babbled away. Skinner showed up next with homemade potato salad.  
“Where’s Will?” Skinner asked Mulder.  
“He went to pick up his girlfriend and her parents. Yes my son is a lady’s man.”  
“How is Scully handling that?”  
“She’s ok I guess. She’s not sure that me handling everything is a good idea or not but for now she’s letting me. Will knows he can talk to either of us so hopefully he will.”  
Just then Will walked into the yard with Abbey and her parents. She looked soo nervous then she saw the little bundle of energy crawling around the grass and relaxed. Amazing how a baby can relax someone.  
“Excuse me. Time to meet the parents.”  
“Play nice Mulder.”  
Mulder walked over to where they were all standing. On the way he grabbed Katherine who was trying to eat the grass.  
“Mom, dad, this is Miles and Rebecca Warner, Abbey’s parents. This is my dad Fox Mulder and my mother Dana Scully.”  
“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. You have a wonderful son.”  
“Thank you. You have a wonderful daughter as well.”  
“Dana, we brought these for the bbq.”  
“Thank you. You guys didn’t have to bring anything.”  
“I’ll introduce you to everyone.”  
Will and Abbey walked away. Mulder invited Miles to join them for a drink. Rebecca, Scully and Abbey sat down and started chatting.  
“She is adorable.”  
“Thank you. This is Katherine.”  
The baby smiled at her name.”  
“How old is she?”  
“Seven months.”  
The bbq went off well. No baby melt downs. Will and Abbey headed to the front of the house to talk. Mulder went to get them, Abbey’s parents were ready to leave. Mulder walked around to see the two of them cuddled up in the swing. It reminded him of the times him and Scully would sit there and look up at the stars. He hated to break the moment but he did after a few minutes.   
That night Mulder and Scully laid in bed after everything was cleaned up and in bed.  
“We pulled off a wonderful bbq Scully. You really out did yourself with the food.”  
“We really did Mulder. Thank you but I had help.”  
“I just grilled. You did the rest. And peanut behaved herself.”  
“Well you grilled wonderfully. Katherine was very good. She loved the beach ball you got her.”  
“And you wanted to return it.”  
“I admit it was fun for her. She had a blast playing with Abbey and Will.”  
“She loves her brother. What did you think of Rebecca and Miles?”  
“They seem nice. Rebecca and I talked some when they arrived. She helped in the kitchen too. She was praising Will.”  
“Miles did the same thing. He was soo happy Will and Abbey were together. It’s always a good thing when the folks like the boyfriend.”  
“Voice of experience?”  
“Yeah. I had this girlfriend of sorts at Oxford and no it wasn’t Phoebe. Anyway, we went out a few times nothing big. I had just moved there so I knew no one. She in a way took me under her wing. Well, one day we were in her flat studying when her parents walked in. No knock nothing. She introduces me as her boyfriend. That was fine until I spoke and her folks realized I wasn’t British but American. Let’s just say that we broke up the next day. “  
“That’s horrible. You are a great guy. I’m sorry Mulder.”  
“It’s alright Scully I was young. Will and Abbey remind me of us.”  
“How so?”  
“They were in the swing before. They looked just like we used to when we first moved in to this house. It was such love.”  
“Love? They’re eighteen. They’re soo young yet.”  
“I know and maybe it’s just teenage love but I support it. Abbey is a really sweet girl.”  
“She is. Speaking of love. Did you write your vows yet?”  
“Almost finished. Don’t worry. We have time yet.”  
“I know but I just want this to be perfect. We’ve waited soo long for this moment. We deserve this.”  
“Scully. It will be the perfect day don’t worry.”  
“You’re right. We have father’s day first, then wedding then Will’s graduation.”  
“Don’t worry about that. I don’t need anything. I already have it all.”  
Scully smiled and curled up on him and fell asleep.  
“Will, can you come here for a minute?”  
“Sure mom. What’s up?”  
“I need your help.”  
“With?”  
“Father’s Day. Your dad says not to worry but I can’t do that. He went all out for me. I’ve got to do something special for his first one. Kat has the onesie like she had for me. I’ve got something in the works from me but not a clue what to do from Kat.”  
“Ok. I’ll handle that. I’ve got to get him something too. He’s been soo supportive and helpful with me lately. I gotta repay him.”  
“Take the credit card but do not go overboard. We’ll do a nice dinner and dessert. Sound good?”  
“Sounds great and I promise I’ll not rack up a huge credit card bill. Where is dad anyway?”  
“He took Kat for a walk. It’s soo nice out. I have the feeling that he isn’t just walking with her. He’s probably telling her stories of wild forest monsters or something.”  
“Knowing dad more than likely.”  
Scully just laughed and continued plaining a wonderful Father’s Day for Mulder. Will left to find and order the perfect gifts for Mulder. Scully made her grocery list and hid it from Mulder.  
“Scully, we’re back.”  
“Hello, my loves. How was the walk.”  
“Tell mommy what we saw.”  
Kat smiled at her mommy.  
“What did you see?”  
“We saw squirrels, and birds and a deer. Kat loved the butterfly that flew right in front of her. You should’ve seen her Scully. She was soo happy.”  
“I bet she did. Did you get any pictures?”  
“Of course I did. Take a look.” Mulder handed Scully his phone and she scrolled through the photos and saw a happy baby out with her daddy.  
The three took a little nap before they started dinner. It was Mulder’s turn to cook.   
“Dinner is served. We have grilled lemon chicken, grilled asparagus and roasted potatoes.”  
“This looks great Mulder.”  
They all ate and chatted. Will was antsy.  
“Will, what’s going on?”  
“I’m waiting for an exam score to come in. I took it two days ago. It should be in today.”  
“I’m sure you did fine Will. Just relax, eat and have a nice night. Don’t stress.”  
“Thanks mom.”  
She smiled. Dinner finished and Scully did the dishes while Will chatted with Abbey and Mulder gave Kat a bath. He returned with a freshly bathed baby and handed her to Scully.  
“What happened to you? You’re all wet.”  
“This one happened. She thought it was fun to splash the water everywhere.”  
“You got daddy all wet. Was it fun?”  
“If the giggles and smiles that came out of her were any indication, the answer is yes. We have ourselves a water baby Scully.”  
“We do. She is going to have a blast when we go to Texas this summer. I just wish it wasn’t summer. It’s going to be sooo hot down there but Charlie invited us for the Fourth of July.”  
“It was really nice of him to invite us all down.”  
“Yeah. He’s really trying.”  
“Whatever happened between the Scullys and Charlie?”  
“It was years ago. It was a bunch of little things. First he didn’t come home for Missy’s funeral. That bothered Bill but not as much as when I was sick. Bill called him to tell him that it was bad. Charlie said he’d try and get home but he never did. There were words between them. Charlie never matched what Bill wanted. Ahab and Bill both went military but he never had the desire. After Matty was born, Bill called him to tell him. Of course he was happy for them but he just couldn’t get excited. Charlie stopped coming to visit mom because of Bill after a while. The last time he came in was about seventeen years ago. He was going to surprise me and mom but…”  
‘But you were gone.”  
“Yeah. It was about two weeks after your trial. He didn’t know. Mom told him what Skinner had said and as hard as it was he understood. Charlie was like Missy, a free spirit who followed her heart. Bill was like Ahab.”  
“Well I know Bill was pissed when you came with me.”  
“Yeah, well Charlie tried to make him see that if he were in my shoes, he’d do the same thing with Tara but Bill just wouldn’t hear it. In true Bill fashion he voiced his disapproval of the situation. Charlie fought him tooth and nail for us to no avail. He left that day and didn’t come back until mom died.”  
“That’s when they mended?”  
“In a way. It’s still strained but at least they speak.”  
“And he’s apart of our kids’ lives.”  
“Agreed. Let’s go have some cuddles with this little one.”  
Before long it was Father’s Day. Will and Scully had a plain.  
“You ready to go dad?”  
“Yeah I’m ready. Let’s hit the gym. I haven’t been to a gym in years. This should be fun.”  
With the guys gone, Scully could get operation Father’s Day on its way. Kat decided to help when Scully picked up the balloons from the party store so much so that she had to go back into the store and get another one. The ladies stopped at the store to pick up all the fixings for dinner and the bakery on the way home. Somehow, they managed to get back before the guys.  
The balloons were placed on Mulder’s chair, tied tightly so Kat couldn’t get them off. She was crawling all over the place so Scully put her in the playpen. She hid the dessert box in the fridge and put the fixings for dinner away. She wanted to have a light lunch ready for when the boys got back so she set out making a lunch of salad with some grilled chicken. She put Kat in her high chair as started feeding her some apple avocado lunch when the boys got home. They joined her in the kitchen luckily clean from the showers at the gym.   
They ate lunch and chatted before it was time for Kat’s nap. Mulder loved the balloons. The three went into the living room and relaxed. Will told stories of his father. It was a little difficult for him. They were close.  
“It’s ok to miss him Will. Your mother and I are very lucky that you were raised by two loving people when we couldn’t.”  
“I know.”  
Kat woke up from her nap and Scully went to get her despite Mulder’s objection. She brought her down in a new outfit.  
“Say hi to daddy.”  
“Is that my little peanut? Oh Scully, I love it.”  
Kat had on little denim shorts and a “My first father’s day” onesie.  
“Give me my girl.”  
“Dad, do you want your presents now or later?”  
“You guys didn’t have to do anything. Just being with you, your mom and Kat is all I need.”  
“Well, we got you stuff anyway.”  
Will, left the room and came back with a few gift bags. He handed him one first.  
“This is from me dad. Hope you like it.”  
Mulder pulled out a card, read it, tears already forming in his eyes. He thanked him and pulled out his gift from will.  
“Oh Will. I love it.”  
He turned it around so Scully could see the travel mug with “Mu greatest blessing calls me dad est. 2001” on it.  
“Thank you Will. You and your mom were the only thing keeping me going when I was gone. I kept holding on to the fact I had you guys.”  
Will send nothing but smiled before handing him a gift bag from Kat.  
“Is this from you baby girl?”  
Kat smiled her big grin at her daddy. He once again took out a card and saw that Kat had scribbled on the card as if to signing it. he gave her a sweet kiss before opening his gift. He pulled out a picture frame with “A dad is someone you look up to no matter how tall you grow, I love you daddy, love Katherine.” A picture of them from Christmas was inside the frame.  
“Thank you baby girl. Daddy loves you soo much.”  
“You’ve got one more from us dad. It’s from both of us.”  
Mulder pulled out a frame with “My first Father’s day love Will and Kat” on it. Inside was a picture of Will, Kat and Mulder Christmas morning. The last gift was another frame with “A son’s first hero, A daughter’s first love Dad, we love you Will & Kat” on it. the picture inside was one from Will’s birthday of him and Kat.  
“Guys, I can’t thank you enough. Really, this is perfect. I never thought I’d be celebrating a day like this but it is really the best day of my life. Thank you.”  
“Well, I’ve got one more surprise for you. Sit back and enjoy.”  
They settled on the couch and Scully flipped on the dvd player and hit play. The picture slowly came on the screen. First thing Mulder saw was a picture of a baby him with his father. The pictures kept coming.  
“Scully, what is all this?”  
“I took some of the photos from the boxes of your mom’s and made this for you.”  
He had tears in his eyes and the pictures changed and of a four year old him was holding a baby in his arms. He had a goofy look on his face.  
“Is that your sister?”  
“Yeah, that’s Samantha. That was the first day they let me hold her. Oh, look at that one. That was our first professional photos. She cried so much that day. The only smile she gave that day was to me in that photo.”  
The pictures continued to flip on the screen. A picture from Halloween appeared and Mulder hit the pause button. Mulder was dressed as an astronaut while Samantha was dressed as a cow.  
“That was Sam’s first Halloween. Mom didn’t have a costume for her so a friend made her that one. When I went and got Katherine’s, I saw that and thought of Sam. We always enjoyed trick – or- treating threw town. We’d stay out all afternoon getting as much candy as we could carry.”  
No one said anything. The play button was pushed and they sat and watched as Mulder’s past flashed before them. He told stories that made him smile and laugh until one came up. He recognized it instantly.  
“That was her last Thanksgiving. My mother made as pose for that photo. I wanted to go shoot baskets but no we had to take that picture. Looking back now, I’m soo glad we too it. I haven’t seen it in years. It was the last family photo we had too.”  
The more the photos went on the more tears formed in his eyes. He saw pictures of him and Scully; photos from newspapers and ones that Mrs. Scully took. The next photos on the screen caused Mulder to gasp and look at Scully. Tears were streaming down his face.  
“What dad?”  
“I had no idea that was taken. This was the morning after you were born. Your grandmother came over to help your mom. Your mom went to shower and you started fussing so I picked you up and just rocked you in my arms. You stopped and looked right up at me. The other photo was the one I took with me when I left. I kept it hidden in my wallet and each night before I’d fall asleep, I’d take it out and give it a kiss.”  
Scully had tears in her eyes too as she hit play and they watched baby photos of Will. Photos of them now with Katherine ended the video.  
“Scully, that was the best thing besides these two that you could’ve given me. Thank you soo much.”  
Scully gave him a sweet kiss and got up to start dinner. Thirty minutes later, they were sitting at the table eating a tossed salad while feeding Kat her chicken and vegetable baby food. Will took the salad bowls to the sink while Scully served up one of Mulder’s favorite dishes; thin chicken cutlets sautéed in a wine sauce with mashed potatoes and green beans.   
“Scully this is amazing. You guys went all out for this. I really appreciate it. Love you guys soo much.”  
They cleaned up, while Mulder gave Kat a bath and put her in her jammies. Once story was read and she was tucked into bed, Mulder headed downstairs to find coffee and cheesecake waiting for him. “Scully, Will and Kat you guys truly made this a day I will never forget.”  
The wedding was soon approaching. There was soo much to be done prior to the big day. Mulder’s office was ground zero for wedding stuff. All the candles were stacked in on one wall of the office. Favors were ready. The back yard was getting set up. The lawn was mowed by Will and Mulder.   
“Scully, where are you?”  
“In the office.”  
“What are you doing? Isn’t all this stuff done already?”  
“It is. I just want this to be perfect. I never saw myself as this big wedding girl but now that it’s happening I want everything right.”  
“Honey, stop stressing. Everything will be just right. Don’t worry.”  
“Ok. Did you write your vows yet?”  
“Not finished yet but they will. You?”  
“Done. It’s only a few days away.”  
“I know. Relax. Our wedding will be our dream come true.”  
The next few days were spent days getting the rest of the things done. The tent was set up with the floor below it. The rental tables and chairs were in place. The candy buffet table was set; bowls of “I do” kisses, wedding tea, mints and the like lined the table. The lines were placed on the tables and candles to add the romantic glow they wanted. The whole wedding had a rustic romantic feel to it.  
Charlie, Cindy and Cara arrived the day before. They stopped by the house to see them before the big day. Mulder had Cara’s flower girl basket on the kitchen table when they arrived. It was a wooden rustic rectangle basket that had “Here comes the bride” written on it.  
“Uncle Mulder, where are the flowers?”  
“They’ll be there tomorrow sweetie.”  
She smiled and ran into the other room. Mulder joined her. Scully was talking to Cara who was all smiles and handed her a bag.  
“Being a flower girl is a very important part of the wedding. Uncle Mulder and I want you to have this.”  
Cara took the bag and pulled out her first gift. It was a flower girl tote bag. Next, she pulled out a pint tank top that read “Flower girl”.  
“Look daddy. Look what uncle Mulder and aunt Dana got me.”  
Charlie smiled at his little girl. He loved seeing her happy.  
“Now Cara, this last item is really special.”  
Cara slowly pulled out a blue silk robe that had flower girl in rhinestones on the back. She was very excited.  
“I have one and so does my friend Monica. You will be just like us tomorrow.”  
“Uncle Mulder, I’m gonna be like Aunt Dana. Isn’t it pretty?”  
“It really is Cara.”  
They enjoyed a nice afternoon and were read to call it an early night. Cindy and Cara would be staying at the house while Mulder would join Charlie at the hotel with Will. Scully insisted on that tradition.  
The next day came fast. Cara was running around with her shorts, tank top and robe on. She was soo excited. Monica was helping the florist and the other vendors. Scully was getting her hair curled by Tara while Cindy cared for Kat. The baby was in a good mood and Scully hoped it stayed that way.  
Before long it was time for Cara to step into her short sleeve lace ballgown flower girl dress with a sash and her white shoes. She looked soo pretty.  
“Do you think daddy and uncle Mulder are going to like it?”  
“I think they are going to love it.”  
“Monica came into the master bedroom looking radiant in a blue sweetheart neck strapless short lace bottom dress. Her hair was up, make done and flats.  
“Monica, John is going to flip when he sees you. You look amazing.”  
“Thank you. Now we need to get you dressed. It’s almost time.”  
Scully got dressed with Monica’s help. Cindy dressed Kat at the last minute. Before long, it was time to go and marry the love of her life. Bill was on hand to walk her down to Mulder.  
Mulder and Will were standing next to the officiant in front of their close friends and family. Mulder was nervous but ready for this moment.  
The music started and Kat was pulled down the aisle by Charlie. Mulder couldn’t believe the sight of his little girl sitting in a wooden wagon in a very pretty white fluffy dress with a blue bow in her hair. Tears formed in his eyes. Next was Monica looking beautiful. Mulder saw John’s face when he saw her. It was the same face he had when he saw Scully every day. Cara soon followed tossing flower petals along the way. She looked adorable. She stood next to Monica smiling at Mulder.  
Everyone soon rose as Scully was getting ready to walk down the aisle. Bill was taking this role seriously. They slowly started walking down the aisle toward Mulder. His breath caught in his throat when she came into sight fully. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of his Scully in her strapless tea length lace wedding dress with a crystal floral belt and classical white high heel dress shoes. She had a blue flower in her hair that matched the flowers she was holding.   
As soon as Scully got to Mulder the tears feel from both of their eyes. Mulder looked at Bill. Bill extended his hand and shook Mulder’s.  
“You take good care of her.”  
“I will.”  
Bill took his seat next to Tara and the ceremony started. The officiant said a few words about marriage and about Mulder and Scully before turning it over to the couple.  
“Fox and Dana have decided to share their own vows with each other. Fox.”  
“I had something written down but I think I’m going to take the advice of someone and just speak from the heart. I knew the moment you stepped into my office that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It may have taken me years to make a move but it was the best thing I ever did. Dana, I have told you before that you make me a whole person, that you are my constant and my touchstone and it’s all true. My love grows for you each and every day. I never thought I would find someone to spend my life with. No one loved me like you love me. I always thought I would die alone but now I have you, Dana. Because of you, I have a wonderful son and a precious baby girl. Dana, I promise you that I will love you with all that I have and will protect and honor you and our children to my last breath. I love you Dana.”  
Scully had tears in her eyes as Mulder slipped the wedding band on her finger. You could hear some sniffles from the guests at Mulder’s words. Monica had tears in her eyes too.  
“Fox Mulder, I have found my love, my life, heart, soul, my everything and more when I met you. My life turned up side down the day I met you. It may not have always been smooth sailing but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. You have always been there for me through it all. You have saved me more times then you know. You, Fox gave me the greatest gifts; Will and Katherine. There is no one else in this world that I would want to be the father of my children. You are an amazing and loving father. Fox Mulder, I will love you with my whole heart and will to my last breath. I love you Mulder.”  
She slipped the ring on his finger and wiped the tears from his check. She gave him a small smile before the ceremony continued.  
“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Fox, you may kiss your bride.”  
Mulder leaned down and gave Scully a passionate kiss, both with tears in their eyes. They walked up thee aisle and headed to the tent to party the night away. Pictures were taken as guests took their seats. Will carried Kat in and she was all smiles. She was nothing like her parents and loved all eyes on her.   
Mulder and Scully walked in to the DJ announcing the newly married couple. The duo took to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. The couple held each other tight as “Safest Place to Hide” played in the background. When the lyrics “And when this whole world gets too crazy And there's nowhere left to run I know you give me sanctuary You're the only truth I know You're the road back home” Mulder looked into Scully’s eyes with an understanding that only they had.   
After, they took their seats. Bill stood clinked his glass to get everyone’s attention.  
“I just want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate Dana and Fox. Dana, I have never seen you happier. You found what everyone hopes to find; a love and a family. You have two beautiful children and Fox. Fox, I know that you and I have had our differences over the years but seeing what I see, I can tell you love my sister. You will be a great husband and partner for Dana and you are a great father for Will and Kat. Dana, mom and dad would be soo happy today. Welcome to the family Fox.”  
Dana and Mulder hugged Bill. What Bill said meant a lot to Mulder and too Scully. They thought it was time to eat but before they could say anything, Skinner stood up to speak.  
“Umm, I’ve known Dana and Mulder for over two decades. When I met these two, I knew they were a special pair. They had a bond like I’ve never saw before. I still haven’t seen a bond like theirs. They will do anything and everything for each other. Their love is like no other. I always hoped they would get together. I stand here with all of you to celebrate the love of Dana and Fox. Guys you have a beautiful family. Enjoy the happiness and love you have. Cheers.”  
Scully hugged Skinner as did Mulder. Kat decided to squeal her excitement. Everyone feasted on skewers of chicken, beef, vegetables, pasta, fish and potatoes. Mulder held Kat as they walked around the tent greet guests. They stopped by and talked to John, Skinner and Kersh. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Kat was happy to see Skinner. She liked him. John looked out to the dance floor to see Will and Abbey enjoying a moment.  
“Looks like Will’s enjoying himself.”  
“Yeah, he is.”  
“Mulder, it seems young Will is in love.”  
“John, what can I say? He takes after his father.”  
They all laughed.  
“Abbey’s a real nice girl. We like her.”  
“Does she know?”  
Mulder looked at Skinner and said “No and he has no intention of telling her.”  
They all nodded as Monica approached John and pulled him on to the dance floor. Skinner asked Scully to dance leaving Mulder, Kat and Kersh alone.   
“Congratulations, Mr. Mulder. You have a lovely family.”  
“Thank you Sir. If you’ll excuse me, I have a special lady to dance with.”  
Mulder looked at Kat and walked on to the dance floor and began dancing with his little girl. Scully and Skinner looked at him.  
“What? It’s her first dance with her daddy. You like dancing with me don’t you baby girl?”  
The smile on her face said it all. She loved her daddy. Mulder and Scully spent most of the time dancing to songs like; ‘Perfect’, ‘Can’t help Falling in love with you’, ‘Thank you for loving me’, ‘Because you love me’, and many more. The ended the night with a dark chocolate mousse cake served with fresh strawberries. The guests loved the candy bar. They all left with smiles on their faces.  
Katherine was asleep in her wagon. She was going to spend the night with Charlie at the hotel. It was the first time Scully was letting anyone keep her overnight but everyone insisted that they spend the night alone. Will was staying at the same hotel as the family. Matthew was hoping to get to know his cousin.  
Mulder and Scully headed into the house. They were exhausted but the night was not over yet.  
“Scully, I have a little something for you.”  
She raised her eyebrows before Mulder spoke again. “Not that Scully. You will get that soon enough. Now i got you something.”  
“Mulder, you shouldn’t have but umm I got you something too.”  
They exchanged gifts and opened them. Mulder opened a new watch engraved with the date on it. Scully was gifted with a first edition “Moby Dick”. They kissed sweetly then headed up to bed. Scully went into the bathroom to get ready while Mulder striped down to his boxers and tank. A few minutes later, Scully emerged from the bathroom. Mulder’s jaw fell open. Scully stood in the door way to their room wearing a semi see through white corset with garters and a very tiny white thong.   
“Oh Scully.”  
“You like?”  
“What do you think?”  
Scully looked down at Mulder and saw his erection staring at her. She grinned and walked over to him and climbed on the bed. They kissed passionately. Soon clothes were discarded and hands were traveling bare skin. They made love that night like they never had before. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
Two days after the wedding, the mail arrived with the scores of Will’s exams. They handed Will the results letting him see them first. He opened the envelope and read over the results. He said nothing.  
“Will, what does it say? How did you do?” Mulder asked his son.  
He looked up at his parents before speaking. “I got all A’s and B’s.”  
“Will that’s great. Congratulations sweetie. You deserve it.”  
“Thanks, mom.”  
“Does this mean we have a high school graduate on our hands?”  
“I guess it does.”  
Kat clapped and made her noises to join in the celebration. Will hugged them all before going up to his room to let Abbey know the good news. Mulder and Scully looked at each other and knew what they were going to do. Scully headed to the store leaving Mulder and Kat to handle the rest.   
By the time Scully returned, Will was out having lunch with Abbey and Kat was napping.  
“Did you get everything?”  
“Bought, ordered and paid for. You get everyone?”  
“Yeah. I wish he had some friends. He left that all behind.”  
“I know. Well we can hope he meets people if he goes to college or gets a job. At least he’s got Abbey.”  
“Agreed. What color did you get?”  
“Well the online school didn’t have colors so I went with black, silver and gold. Hope he likes it.”  
“He will.”  
And with that Katherine awoke. Scully went to care for her while Mulder ordered the food from a little place in town Will loved. Right around dinner, Will returned from seeing Abbey.   
“Hey, how’s Abbey?”  
“She’s good. She got her results too. She passed. We both graduated.”  
“That’s great. We’re soo happy for you both.”  
“Thanks. I still can’t believe it after everything that’s happened, I did it.”  
“We are proud of you and we’re sure your parents are proud of you too.”  
“Thanks guys. Umm dad, you got a minute?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll just be upstairs.”  
Will headed up to his room. Mulder looked at Scully and shrugged. He headed upstairs and Scully took Katherine in to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
When Mulder got upstairs, Will’s door was open. He walked in and saw his son pacing the room.  
“Can you shut the door?”  
Mulder shut the door and looked at Will.  
“Dad, how did you know you were ready to take the next step?”  
“You mean in a relationship?”  
“Yeah. I’ve told you about Abbey and me with our plan. It’s been going well I guess.”  
“You guess?”  
“She’s still with me so yeah. We’ve never done anything to each other. I’ve seen her do stuff and she’s seen me but….”  
“But you what to do stuff to each other?”  
“Yeah. We’ve talked and she’s not ready for sex but is for the rest.”  
“I can only tell you this and it may not be the best advice but it’s all I got. Will, you are a smart young man. You have been through more in your life then anyone ever should. As for you and Abbey, you and her have to be on the same page and do what feels right for both of you. Are you ready for that? These actions can have serious consequences.”  
“I am. I love her dad. I can be me with her. I don’t have to try. There’s no sick games being played. I feel normal.”  
“I can’t make this choice for you. You have to do what’s right for you two just please be safe when you’re ready. Your mother would kill me if I didn’t stress that.”  
“I know and thanks dad.”  
“Anytime son anytime.”  
The next few days were spent secretly preparing Will’s surprise. Will was mowing the lawn as Scully sat down next to Mulder who was giving Katherine her bottle.  
“Mulder, what are we going to give him? I mean graduating high school is a big deal.”  
“I don’t know. We got him a new used car for his birthday. He’s got a computer, phone and everything else. I’m at a loss.”  
“I did get some goofy stuff from the party place but I’d like to get him something nice and special.”  
“We will. We’ll I think princess is out for the count. I’m going to go put her down then I’ll head to the mall and try to find Will something.”  
The day of Will’s surprise was upon them. They needed to get Will out of the house for a bit. With the help of Abbey, they did just that. While Will was gone Mulder and Scully set out to turn the backyard around. Before long the tables were set and decorated. Balloons covered the space much to Kat’s delight. She loved balloons. John and Monica were soon in hand with the food they picked up for them on the way.   
“Thanks guys. You can put it right over there.”  
“Do we need to move the car?”  
“No, he knows you guys are stopping in as is Skinner. He has no idea it’s this though.”  
“Sounds good. Now look at this little monkey getting into trouble.”  
“She takes after her father. She’s all over the place and she’s not even walking yet.”  
They all laughed at that. The yard was perfect. Gifts were set up on a small table. Now all they needed was Will. they didn’t have to wait long. Will walked into the back yard from the house.   
“What the hell is going on?”  
“Congratulations Will. Your father and I wanted to celebrate your achievement and show how proud we are of you.”  
“Thanks you guys. I don’t know what to say? I smell fried pickles.”  
“That’s because we got food from your favorite place in town.”  
“Donnie’s?”  
“Yes. There’s fried pickles, tots, fried chicken, mac and cheese and a big sub with the fixings.”  
“You guys are the best. Let’s eat.”  
The afternoon was great. Will loved the little party. He was very much enjoying the fried pickles. He opened his gifts and got a kick out of the graduation smiley face pillow that Kat gave him. The block sign his parents gave as his little fun gifts he almost cried over. It was true when it said he was braver, stronger and smarter then he thought he was. After that they enjoyed a strawberry filled cake, one of Will’s favorites thanks to Abbey they knew.   
Before heading up the night, Mulder and Scully grabbed Will and made him sit down on the couch.  
“This is for you. Your mother and I wanted to get you something special for a special occasion.”  
Will opened his gift and was surprised to see an id bracelet with his name engraved with a diamond chip for the dot on the I.  
“Thank you guys. You didn’t have to do this.”  
“We wanted to. I got one for my graduation and your mother got a nameplate necklace for hers. Now you have one. You like it?”  
“I do. Thank you guys. I gotta tell Abbey.”  
With that he jumped up giving his parents a big hug before heading up to call Abbey.  
“Graduation was a success, now Texas. Tomorrow we start operation Kat’s first trip. Now we sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully's first dance is a song by The Backstreet Boys and is what I will be using for my wedding next year. The lyrics just seem them to me. All the wedding items and clothes are real. I made up Kat's but I'm sure it's around somewhere. I felt it was time for Bill to man up here. Hope you enjoy. This chapter was a blast to write just took a while to get it finished.


End file.
